Silent Jee: edited
by Zeeva
Summary: Zuko has been caught and put in to a prison cell. He has to get out and find his uncle but the only why out is to ask for help. The other prisoners and the guards call him “Silent Jee” Is this scary pirate the key to Zuko's escape, and next adventure? EDT
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Silent Jee**

It was dark, he was tired, he was hungry, but he wasn't going to stop. As soon as he and his uncle were out of trouble, he would, but not right now. His uncle had fallen asleep on the back of the ostrich-horse they were riding. He felt his uncle's gray beard against his back. This discomfort did not make the ride any more enjoyable, but he looked pass it, and out onto the horizon. He seemed dizzy from lack of water, but he was able to see it, to see the view.

They were coming up to a bustling city, filled with people of all ages. Children played tag, and their parents stood by and laughed. He shook his shoulder to wake his uncle. With a snort, his uncle woke up. "Zuko," he said to the boy, "We must find shelter."

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko replied. He pulled over the ostrich-horse, and they went into a tavern. The tavern was an inn, and they hoped to stay there for the night. Zuko and his uncle walked in to see it filled with men and women drinking, gambling, and fighting. Zuko walked by in disgust, "peasants," he said under his breath. He and his uncle made their way to the clerk. She was an old woman with a smile across her face. She looked a lot like his uncle, with their large, annoying smiles. His uncle walked up to the woman and asked how much the room would cost. She told him, and he said they would stay. "What are your names?" She asked. Zuko looked around, and listened to his uncle's response, "My name is Jo, and this is my nephew, Lee."

"Nephew, oh he's so handsome, he looks a lot like you," she told him. Zuko rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long night. He took the bags up to the room; the woman had told him the number before he left. He opened the door, and lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling. It had been a long time since he could do this. For a long time, he and his uncle, whose name was Iroh, not Jo, slept on the ground. They were running away from the fire nation. He ran his fingers through his short black hair, and closed is golden eyes.

At first glance, Zuko looked to be a sixteen-year-old who had suffered from the war, the war among the four nations. He had a scar left from a burn on his left eye, giving him a tough look to add onto his very strong appearance. On the inside, however, he held a story not many people could believe even if they tried to comprehend. He was the son of the person continuing the war, Fire Lord Ozai. People wouldn't believe this for his current appearance, not the muscles, but the civilian earth nation clothes. According to his father, and everyone else in the Fire Nation, he was an embarrassment. It seemed he had lacked what others thought he needed: vengeance. Before his mother disappeared, and his father banished him, Zuko felt that some things the Fire Nation did were inhuman. He tried to look tough to everyone, but inside, he was caring, even if he didn't like to show it.

He was banished because of this trait, which some would think he received from his mother and uncle. He had told not only a general, but also his father, that a battle plan to use new soldiers as bait, was uncalled for and cruel. He was to face the man he had insulted, his father, in an "Agni Kai," or fire-bending duel. When he realized his opponent, he pleaded for forgiveness. Instead, he was given his forever-lasting burn, and even longer lasting banishment.

Zuko sat up, off the bed, and looked into a mirror on the left wall of the room. The rest of the room was so unlike the place he had slept before, on a fire nation ship. The room seemed so much more inviting compared to the iron shell he used to call his home. The floor was a beautiful hard wood, in the middle it was covered by a green rug with golden flowers embroidered on the edges. On top of the rug were two beds, just as alluring. The blankets resembled the same design, and the pillows were a green silk, with golden trim. The walls were not green, nor gold, but an aged white, covered in drawings and writings. Pictures of cherry blossom trees and tiger-cat lilies circled all around the room. Zuko read a spot on the wall that said, "Only those who try survive." The words were next to a drawing of a man and woman in each other's arms under the trees. The works of art and craftsmanship couldn't help but grab the attention of the troubled boy.

The door of the room opened, and Zuko turned to see his uncle enter. "The room is nice," he told his nephew. He too sat on one of the beds, and took off his boots. Zuko looked back at the mirror, and then back at his uncle. Iroh lay down, and began to talk to Zuko. Zuko listen as he got undressed for a much-needed night of rest. When Iroh had fallen asleep, though Zuko knew he should join him, he continued to look around the room, and let his mind wander. The thoughts of what would happen the next day, whether Iroh thought they should stay for a few days, or they should head out in the morning, kept clouding his restless mind. A few hours later, he fell asleep, still knowing that he would most likely be woken up soon anyway.

Zuko turned over in his sleep and let out a slight moan of annoyance. The sun peeked through a window over his bed, and he began to open his eyes, little by little. The sun shined making his golden eyes seem brighter as he moved himself out of the comfort of the inn bed. He rubbed his neck, then his bare shoulders, trying to wake the rest of his body up. He stood up, and made his way to his clothes. Once he put them on, he walked down to the first floor of the inn: the tavern. It was deserted, and once it came to mind, Zuko realized that his uncle was no where to be found. He began to franticly look around the inn for any sign of Iroh, or anyone for that matter.

He lifted up a tablecloth over one of the many tables. That was the last one, and there was still no one to be seen. He looked outside, to breathe a sign of relief. There sat Iroh, with the clerk from the night before, on the step to the entrance. Zuko went to join them, when he was surprised by a grim welcome from the two. Zuko sat next to his uncle, and questioned the situation.

"They came," the woman said. She fixed her apron, and looked in Zuko's eyes. "The soldiers."

At fist Zuko jumped to the conclusion of fire nation soldiers, but the woman finished he sentence, the outcome, was very surprising. "The soldiers that 'protect' us," she said sarcastically. Iroh placed his hand over hers, and she explained. "They were sent here the beginning of last year. They were told to protect us from the fire nation. Instead, the men work on their own free will. They use their orders to justify what they do, but we know it's wrong. They take away people who _they _suspect are spies, or pirates, or thieves. Last night, they came through, again. They took my son. They told me that that they 'witnessed' him stealing from the inn. I told them that I owned the inn, but they pushed me away and continued to bring him to the prison."

She began to cry onto Iroh shoulder, and Iroh looked to Zuko, whose expression showed a mixture of anger, and sorrow. The woman explained that they had accused her husband of piracy the year before, and he was hung. Her son, Kyo, was all she had left. Iroh brought her into the inn, and came out alone, and sat next to Zuko. "I want to get him back," Zuko told him. Iroh and the boy looked out to the road before them, and Zuko explained that he would try to release the boy that night. Iroh forbid the idea, and reminded him that, _he_ was wanted for something. If he were to get caught, the boy could be killed, and just as all the woman had was her son, Zuko was all that Iroh now had. Iroh had lost his only son in the war. Zuko remembered the day he and his family received word that his older cousin had been killed. He agreed to not go through with his plan, and the two spent the day helping the inn owner.

That night, Zuko climbed out of the room through the window over his bed. Zuko may have agreed not to go through with his original plan, but he had another one up his sleeves. He was going to get caught on purpose, and then the two would escape together. He walked down the empty street in front of the inn. It had been closed that day, because of the prior night's events. The teenager made is way down the road, and stopped at the end. '_There they are_,' he thought as a group of men dressed in armor walked by. Zuko started to walk with the men, and looked at a fruit cart that had been closed up for the night. He ran through the men, and up to the cart. He went to take off a sheet of cloth that had been thrown over it to prevent it being wet from rain, when one of the men grabbed his arm. He acted with residence, as to fool the men, while they pulled them away.

When they had brought him to their destination, they brought him up a flight of stairs, and into a room filled with cells, which were filled with dirty men, obviously prisoners. Zuko looked through the cells as he was pushed by. One man opened the last cell, and Zuko was pushed in. He lay on the hard rock floor as he heard the men laugh and leave. When the door shut, the room filled with talk. Zuko lifted himself off the floor only seconds before he was pulled into a conversation, literally. A large muscular man reached his arm out, and wrapped it around Zuko's waist as he brushed himself off, and then the man pulled him next to him, and asked why he was here. Zuko ignored the man, and the men around him, and began to look for Kyo. The boy was easily spotted on the other side of the cell, for he got his looks from his mother. They shared curly brown hair, and dark skin, making their bright green eyes shine without flaw. Zuko walked over, and just to make sure, questioned the boy. Just as he thought, the boy was Kyo. They were of about the same age, so Zuko didn't fear the boy having trouble keeping up.

Zuko looked around, and tried to find a way out of the cells. His eyes spotted a crack on a lower part of a wall near them, and noticed that if beaten enough, it would create a hole big enough for the boys to fit through, but there was a slight problem: the stone. The stone was a type that took years to start to show any sign of aging, it was no wonder why the establishers of the prison chose it. The problem was that, once the rock was broken, it couldn't be made bigger. They would have to hope that it would break big enough the first time, or else it would fail. Kyo was slightly smaller that Zuko, so for both of them to escape, they would need to make the hole big enough for Zuko. The boys looked around their cell for rocks to use in their plan. When they found one, Zuko threw the rock as hard as he could at the spot. The sound of the colliding rocks silenced the other men, and when the dust cleared, a hole was revealed. Kyo crawled through, without any problems, but just as the boys feared, it wasn't big enough for Zuko.

Before the break out, Zuko had explained everything to Kyo, so from the outside, Kyo announced to his savior that he would tell his uncle what happened. Zuko wasn't happy about the idea, but it was only choice. The other men in the cell that could fit through the hole also left, but that wasn't many. The guards came to the noise, but they were too late to stop the others, and they knew the hole was too small for the rest of them, so they didn't worry. They left once more, and Zuko and the others began to talk again.

When the burly man asked Zuko what had happened for the second time, Zuko responded with an explanation. Morning came, and the men ate their meals, and talked. There wasn't much else to do. With the men that left, there was more space, so men that could find big enough rocks used them as weights. Zuko sat on the side, tossing a small rock back and forth between his hands. "Sorry 'bout your uncle," a man said to him. The man was lacking teeth and proper education. It seemed that the soldiers did catch _some_ men that belonged in prison, but of those slim men, they weren't as bad as others.

'_Cough, cough_.'

Zuko turned to the sound. It was from a cell behind him. He looked in to see only on person sitting on a bench, looking out a barred window. Zuko glared, and thought of how odd the situation was. "Hello?" he asked to the man. No response. "Hello?" He said a little more stern. Still no response. Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Another man, this on was one that was caught with no cause, looked back down at him. Zuko had spoken to this one the night before. His name was Saburo. He had said that he was in here for supposedly being a spy. He told Zuko that he had a wife and daughter outside the prison, his daughter was going to turn six soon, and his wife was pregnant with their second child.

Saburo sat next to Zuko and told him, "Don't bother with that one," gesturing to the man in the other cell, "He's been here about three weeks, and hasn't said a word. In fact as far as the others know, he hasn't even moved."

Zuko looked back at the cell and asked, "Why is he alone? How do they know he isn't dead?"

Saburo laughed. "He isn't dead, and they know that because the day they brought him in, he came in with another man. The next morning, the other man was slaughtered. The next day, the put another man in there…"

"Let me guess," Zuko cut him off, "He was killed, too."

"Yep. They don't want to put anyone else in there, because they want to kill us themselves. They don't want all of us to get killed by that guy." He pointed to the man again, "Since he won't talk, we don't know his name, so the guards and everyone refer to him as 'Silent Jee.' Don't bother trying to talk to him though. It's a waste of breath." Saburo left to talk to some other men, but Zuko kept his eye on "Silent Jee." A man that doesn't move or speak? Zuko was intrigued by the thought, but he, like some of the other men, was scared of the man. That night, Zuko tried to sleep on the hard floor. He had almost succeeded, when the large man from the day before moved and hit Zuko in the head. Zuko woke up, and heard a noise.

_Clink, clink, clink._

Zuko turned to the Silent Jee's cell. To Zuko's surprise from Saburo's story, the solitary prisoner was throwing stones at the bars on his window. "Hey," Zuko tried to yell in a whisper. He yelled again, and this time, the man looked at him. It was dark in the cell, but Zuko could see the blue of the man's eyes glare at him through the bars of their cells. "What's your name?" Zuko asked. Jee looked out the window, and went back to throwing his rocks. "What's your name?" Zuko repeated his question, growing sterner, just as he had earlier. Jee continued to ignore him. At last, Zuko gave up, and went to sleep. Three days. Zuko stayed in the cell for three days. Everyday a couple men were taken out of their cells, and hanged. Three nights. Three nights, Zuko tried to talk to Jee, and failed. On the fourth day, the man Zuko was most comfortable with was hung at noon. Saburo hanged for his "crimes," leaving behind a daughter, a wife, and an unborn child. That night, Zuko sat in the corner next to Jee's cell. He didn't bother Jee though. He was too caught up in the death of Saburo.

_Clink, clink, clink._

_Dowink!_

"Ow." Zuko said as he rubbed his head. He looked over to Jee. He was throwing his rocks again, and hit Zuko. Once again, through the dark, he could see the glare of Jee's blue eyes. Zuko stood up, and asked, "What was that for?"

_Dowink!_

"Ow," Zuko rubbed his head, and glared back at Jee. His eyes widened as Jee walked up to him. For such a deadly man, he was awfully short. He glared up to Zuko, and pulled him down to his level. Jee wasn't very short, but he was a few inches shorter than Zuko. "I heard about your uncle," Jee said in a voice that was higher than most men, he seemed to be young. His left eye widened and stared at Zuko. His eye was frightening. It was blue, on the bottom, the rest was red. "I can get you out, for a price," Jee stated. Zuko looked into his eye. '_What price?'_ He thought

* * *

**R&R, I do love comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: True Colors**

Jee's grip tightened on Zuko. '_This man is insane!'_ Zuko's mind kept shouting. He wanted to fight free, but Jee's eye, it was almost hypnotizing. '_What's going on?'_ He thought. Zuko blinked rapidly, and broke Jee's grip. Jee stepped back, the red of his eye now hidden by his eyelid. "What do you say, boy?" He asked. '_What is going on?'_ Was all Zuko could ask himself. Zuko felt his heart race. This man had killed two others, and after weeks of being mute, he wanted to help Zuko. This didn't make sense, but Zuko's mind wandered back to his uncle. He had hurt him, and Iroh was probably worried about him. "What's your price?" He finally asked.

Like his eyes, Jee's smile shine through the darkness of the prison, "I'm not going to kill you, boy, if that's what you think. What would be the point?"

This was true. "So what is it?"

Jee laughed. Zuko's heart began to beat faster. His laugh was evil; it was dark and maniacal. "All I want is payment. I don't ask for lives or deals. All I'm asking for is some money. By some, I mean, a lot."

Zuko sighed. His heart slowed down a little, but he was still curious of how much.

"500 gold pieces should get me on my way, how does that sound?"

'_500 gold pieces!'_ Zuko thought. As for money, Zuko only had 50 gold pieces at most. "I don't have that much." He confessed to Jee. He looked down at the floor. This may have been his only way out.

"Uh-huh." Jee said. He stared at Zuko, then asked, "What's your name, boy?"

Zuko looked back up at him. "Zuko," He told him.

"Zuko, eh? Well how much do ye have?"

"Not much. Only about 50 gold pieces, and my uncle holds most of that."

"Really?"

Zuko nodded.

"All right. Let's go."

Zuko watched the man in curiosity. '_Let's go?_ _What does that mean?'_ He asked himself.

"Well, come on!" Jee called from him cell. He was standing on his bench, ready to crawl out of his no longer barred window. '_How?'_ He thought. Jee threw another rock at him. "Through the bottom, Let's go!"

Zuko realized the set of missing bars from his cell. He crawled under the cell wall, and followed Jee out the window. They made their way over rocks and into the woods behind the prison. They ran for an hour. Jee was surprisingly fast. He ran a good five feet ahead of Zuko the whole time. They stopped at a small brook that ran through the woods when the sun began to break through the trees. They caught their breath, and Zuko looked over to Jee. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Jee laughed, "Do you really think I was going to get hanged? You don't know me very well." He got up and fixed his hat. This was the first time Zuko had really seen Jee. All the other times it was dark, or he was in the corner of his cell. Zuko looked up to get a good look of Jee. Jee wore an old, worn black three-pointed hat and a long coat that reached down to a pair of boots, booth in the same condition as his hat. Though he was covered in old clothes his face was as young as his voice. His skin was a dark ivory color, and of the hair he could see, it was a light brown. He reached his hand down to Zuko, and helped him to his feet. Zuko dusted off while Jee washed his face in the brook. Zuko looked at him, and asked the same question he had asked nights before, "So what's your name?"

Jee looked up at him, and stood up to be closer to eye level. He held out his hand and responded, "Pay up."

"Pay up? Now? I just asked your name!"

"I don't share my name to traitors. I'll tell you my name, once I know you are dedicated. Pay up the money you have. When you are back with your uncle, he can pay me the rest."

Zuko took out 10 gold pieces, and handed them to Jee. He took the money, put it in his pocket and said, "The name's Toshiro, _Captain_ Toshiro. Now come on. We'll need to get going before the guards realize we're gone."

Zuko stood in one spot. The night before, Zuko had the right to be scared of "Jee." Captain Toshiro: the most feared pirate of the four nations. He had the biggest bounty on his head than anyone in decades. He had become the deadliest pirate in only four years. The captain of The Black Swan, Toshiro had never actually been seen, or at least seen by survivors. Everyone who laid eyes on the captain never lived to tell.

"Zuko?" Toshiro waved his hand in the boy's face. Zuko shook his head, and his heart began to beat faster now than ever. "Ca-Captain Toshiro? It can't be." He told him.

"Why not? The stories of me never told what I looked like, and they state I've never been caught. I wasn't caught before; I was just 'delayed' for the time being." Toshiro started walking into the woods, then turned, and yelled at Zuko to move. Zuko, now scared even more of his current companion, didn't hesitate to move when commanded. The two walked through the woods; it was nightfall when they arrived back in town. Zuko walked up to the inn. Toshiro followed, and they went inside. Once inside, Zuko spotted the inn owner with her son. He walked over to join them, leaving Toshiro by the bar, and sat down to question the reunited family about his uncle's whereabouts.

Toshiro made himself at the bar, asking the bartender for some rum. The bartender gave him a bottle accompanied by a shot glass. He sat at the end near the door, drinking from the bottle, he didn't ask for the shot glass, only the rum. Zuko sat next to him, his hand over his eyes as he leaned over the bar. Toshiro stared as he finished his chug, then asked the boy what his troubles were. Zuko explained that when Kyo returned home, he did tell Iroh where Zuko was, but Iroh left to find him.

Toshiro laughed.

"I fail to see the humor in this," Zuko told him.

"That may be so," Toshiro said, "But I find it funny. You two are a lot alike, trying and failing to be a hero."

Zuko looked up to the pirate, and sighed. He looked back down at the table_. 'I disobeyed Uncle, now I don't know where he is_,' Zuko thought.

"Well, let's go," Toshiro said slamming his empty bottle on the bar. He walked out the door, leaving Zuko behind. Zuko stared out; the person that had helped him was now gone, and now he had to find Iroh on his own. "Well, come on!"

Zuko looked up to see a very annoyed Captain staring at him from the door. "Wha…"

"Get moving. Your uncle's going to get lost trying to find you now." Toshiro moved away, again, this time followed slowly by a confused teenage boy. "Why are you still helping me?"

"_Why?_ Because the deal isn't over, there for, you still owe me money. _That's_ why."

Zuko followed after his mysterious comrade, and they went back into the woods. They made their way back to the prison to look for Iroh.

"Sorry, Zuko, no one new has come in all day," one of the prisoners told him. Zuko climbed down from a pile of rocks to rejoin Toshiro. Toshiro was leaning against a tree at the bottom, playing with his hat. "He isn't there," Zuko told him. Toshiro stopped with his hat long enough to see Zuko sigh in defeat. "Where did he go?" He asked himself.

Toshiro looked behind them and his eyes widened. He pushed himself off the tree and said, "Well, that's too bad. Now if we should be moving on…" He grabbed Zuko's hand and began to walk off.

"Wait," Zuko stopped him, pulling back his hand, "We still need to find him."

"And we will, just somewhere else, now, come on…"

"Stop right there, Jee!"

Toshiro closed his eyes. Zuko and he both knew that voice; it was one of the guards. "Thought you could escape, did you?" another guard added on.

Toshiro turned around on his heel, and pointed at the guards as he said, "Actually, I didn't think, I did. For your proof, here I am outside the walls."

"Don't get snippy with us, Jee."

"I'm not 'snippy.' I'm merely stating that which is obviously true. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Jee! Zuko, you're a good kid, you'll come back, right?"

Toshiro stood in front of Zuko, "I don't think that's a good idea. You see, Zuko here, he isn't feeling very well. He may just get everyone sick, and you don't want that, now do you?"

One of the guards pushed Toshiro to the side, and grabbed Zuko. Zuko tried to pull his arms away, but the guards began to pick him up. Toshiro's eyes widened as the guards then came for him. He opened his coat, revealing a rusty sword hanging on his belt. He grabbed it and as he pulled it out, slit the throat of a guard whose hand was on Toshiro's hat. "You can fight me, but no one touches the hat!" He threw the sword from one hand to the other as he slit throats and sides. The men holding Zuko dropped him on the ground, and went after their new sword-wielding foe. Zuko watched in amazement as Toshiro rotated the sword over his fingers.

In the end, Zuko was still on the rocky ground when Toshio put his sword back where it belonged: hanging in a sheath on his belt. Zuko stood up as Toshiro came closer to him. "How? How did you do that?"

Toshiro looked up at his baffled companion. "Do what?" He asked.

Zuko himself had trained himself in twin swords, but he had never actually killed anyone. "How-how can you kill so easily?" He asked.

Toshiro looked at the boy. He seemed to have mixed feelings. He was scared, confused, and somewhat relieved. He was staring at the bodies at the ground with a grim expression. Toshiro scratched his head, and explained, "Aww, they're not dead."

Zuko looked back at the captain. He was confused, more ashamed. It was as if he felt he didn't want to worry him. "I knocked them out. Except for the one that touched my hat! That one's dead."

Zuko looked at the bodies again. He was pulled away by Toshiro, and they headed back into the woods. "You knocked them out? How"

"Old trick I learned on the Swan. Clever little device it is. The areas I hit were on nerves. The cuts weren't deep, so they are more 'temporarily paralyzed' than anything."

Zuko saw his logic, and the two headed deeper and deeper into the woods. The sun began to set, but they didn't make camp. They continued on through the night. The "stars were leading them," as Toshiro said. He had told Zuko that their way of finding Iroh was directly under the North Star. Hours past, most of which were in silence. They occasionally spoke, but nothing of themselves. They seemed to speak only of what was around them, nothing of pasts or personalities.

Toshiro astonished Zuko, however. He was supposed to be the most bloodthirsty pirate to sail the world. The Black Swan was the darkest ship on the sea. Crewed by an evil crew that was said to have been raised from hell by Toshiro himself. Stories said the ship's black wood and red sails made it easily recognizable.

'_Where are we going?' _Zuko kept thinking to himself. Wherever they were going, Zuko was afraid. His question was finally answered when they came up to a large ship. "Here it is," Toshiro said happily. Zuko looked up to the ship. It was old and falling apart. The sails were obviously repaired multiple times, and the wood was showing many signs of aging. "What is it?"

Toshiro looked at him, taken back. "What do you mean, 'what is it?' This is the Black Swan," he said. He led Zuko on board. Zuko wasn't sure if he should be afraid from the stories of the crew, or relieved after seeing the ship's true colors. This question was also soon answered. The crew was evil; there was no doubt.

When he and Toshiro stepped on deck, Toshiro wasn't greeted, but let by, Zuko, however, was cornered. Men missing teeth, eyes, limbs all cornered him to the edge of the ship. Their clothes were torn, bloody; some men held knives, while others held rusty daggers. One man pulled a dagger out of his own arm to use it against the boy. Zuko began to brush up against the edge of the ship. '_Toshiro, you bastard_,' he thought.

* * *

**R&R, I love comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret Revealed **

"Back up, Boys," He heard over the growls and threats of the pirates. They turned towards Toshiro, who stood behind them with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "The lad's a guest," he told them, the smirk as clear as day. The men backed away from Zuko, who just saw his life pass before his eyes. He was just minutes away from having his throat slit and blood spilled. He grabbed his throat at the thought, and marched over to Toshiro, who was now playing with his hat, again.

"What was that?" He asked in rage. Toshiro looked up to him, his eyes like a child when in trouble, then let his smirk return. "You didn't scream," he said.

"Wha…"

"You would have let them kill you without a sound. That takes guts, boy. I like that. You'll do well here until we find your uncle." Toshiro turned on his heel once more, and made his way up to ship's helm. He began to give commands to the crew members. They raised anchor and by early afternoon the ship was sailing towards the horizon. Zuko didn't speak to the Captain until dinner. He, Toshiro, and the crewmen met in the galley to eat. It was now obvious to Zuko why Toshiro needed the money. The food was only rum, bread, and some fish. The men treated this as a gift. Zuko thought otherwise. He was happy for the food, but it seemed he still was upset about not only the earlier incident on deck, but he missed the food he ate before he was on the run from the Fire nation.

The men toasted to the return of their captain, and ate their meals. Zuko listened to the stories some of the men told. Some of them spoke of sea monsters, while other told about mermaids. Zuko knew the stories couldn't have been true, but they still seemed to interest him.

One man told of a story about a previous ship he had sailed on. He explained that the ship had sailed to a part of the ocean where mermaids swam. He said that they had hypnotized the men on board. He spoke of the mermaids as demons disguised as angels. He told them about one with long blue hair that matched her eyes and tail. She had pale skin that resembled the stars and the blue that covered her reminded him of the midnight sky. He said if it wasn't for a deaf man on board, he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.

After dinner, Zuko stayed in the galley for a while. He knew it was the only place even remotely quiet. He needed to think.

_Crash!_

That didn't last long. Zuko ran to the kitchen to see where the noise came from. He didn't see anything, until a pile of dishes began to move. From under the dishes came a young boy. He stood up, not noticing Zuko, and brushed himself off before picking up the dishes. The boy was younger than Zuko; he had black hair pulled back in a short ponytail. His skin was slightly darker than Toshiro's, but his eyes were the same blue color. Zuko walked over and helped the boy pick up the plates and cups, and put them in a tub of water.

When the boy realized his assistance he smiled, afterwards he introduced himself. "My name is Akria. I'm the cabin boy." He told this information very proudly. Zuko couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. He knew that he wouldn't have been anywhere as proud as the boy was if _he_ were a cabin boy. "You must be the captain's guest, Zuko, am I right?"

Zuko nodded and told the boy of his and Toshiro's deal to find his Uncle.

"Wow!" Akira seemed to be amazed at the story. He told his own story, seeming to think it wasn't better, "I joined Captain Toshiro's crew last year. The captain liked my determination."

"Determination for what?" Zuko asked.

"I'm looking for my big brother! He left me and my mum three years ago. My mum died, and now my brother is all I have left. He left so he could find a job trading stuff between the nations. I know he's on a ship, but I don't know which one. Captain Toshiro said that I could join the crew so I can find him."

Zuko looked at the boy. Akira had a large smile across his face. _His brother?_ Zuko thought.

"It's strange," Akira said, "The Captain doesn't allow many guests or travelers on the ship. There hasn't been any since I joined the crew. Well, 'cept for you."

_That __is__ strange_; Zuko's mind began to ponder the thought. "Oh, I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Mr. Zuko!" Akira said as he ran off. Zuko watched him leave, then he too, noticed the time. It was dark, late. He remembered Toshiro mentioning to him earlier that there was an empty bunk below deck. He walked down the set of old rotting steps to find most of the men hanging in hammocks. The ones that weren't were sitting in a corner gambling and talking. Zuko climbed into a hammock, and lay down.

He looked back over to the men in the corner. Two men where silently fighting over if one of the other men had cheated. Zuko slowly started to close his eyes. The slight noise of the men and the rocking ship made it hard, but he was too tired to fight against sleep. He ignored the men, and fell asleep with the help of the slight rocking of the ship against he waves. He thought back to his uncle, his last words echoing in his head. 'Don't go.'

He was behind bars. Zuko was back at the prison. The guards where coming in. They walked through the door, and the room fell quiet. Walking past all the cells, they stopped in front of Zuko. It's time, boy. They opened the cell, and carried Zuko down to the gallows. He stood with his hands tied in front of him, and a noose around his neck. There was a slight crowd, mostly of officers and guards, but one face caught Zuko's eye. A large face surrounded by gray hair. Zuko's eye's widened as he recognized the face. "Uncle!" He yelled, but it was too late. The executor pulled a lever, causing the floor, and Zuko, to drop.

Zuko popped up from his horrible nightmare. His face and body all covered in cold sweat. He put his hand over his eyes, and put his feet on the ground. He lifted his head when he noticed water seeping onto his feet. He looked down to find an inch of water one the floor. In slight panic, he looked around to see that he was alone. He put on his boots, and ran up to the main deck.

It was a storm. Zuko saw a group of men struggling as they tried to close the sails. He ran to help them, and afterwards followed the men to their next job. On the way, he stopped. The lightning and thunder was so loud and bright, he slightly flinched when it hit. He was distracted by the sky; he didn't notice the sea. A gigantic wave hit the side of the old ship, knocking Zuko and others to the ground. Zuko pushed himself up off the ground soon enough to see a body fall from a higher deck. He jumped to catch them, and they both fell to the ground. Zuko looked at the body it was… a girl? This was odd. In the dark, Zuko could just make out the curves and hair of the girl. She had just brought herself up when they heard a crew member shout, "Captain, are you alright?!"

"Don't worry about me, you blokes! Keep your eyes on the sea!" The girl yelled with a slight screech.

_What_? Zuko questioned. He watched the girl in amazement as she quickly stood up and ran to the helm. She used all her strength to stop the spinning wheel and push it in the opposite direction. He watched in silence as she commanded the men on the ship. Without a word, the men listened to her. _What's going on, and where's Toshiro_, Zuko asked himself as he looked around the ship for the strange captain.

In time, the storm blew over, with still no sign of the captain. The sun had risen and the crew rejoiced. The crew crowded around the girl. Zuko fought through, curious about her. When he made it to the center, he was shocked. The girl couldn't have been any older than he was. Her long, wet hair reached down to her waist, and reminded him of gold when first removed from a mine; brown, with dirt and mud, and yet when in the light hits it correctly it shined with its golden core. In the wet clothes, her curves were definite. She caught herself as she fell over from a pat on the back from one of the men.

She used the back of her wrist to push her hair out of her face and wipe her forehead. Her blue eyes looked like ice, and… blood. The upper part of her left eye was red. Zuko silently gasped. It wasn't possible, this girl, she couldn't be, could she? Zuko walked over to her, and glared at her. She looked up with and innocent, yet, deceiving look of her own. "Toshiro?" He questioned. The girl's eyes widened at the statement. She looked at her clothes, and ran her hand over her head. "Uh-oh," she said in girlish tone, "Ah, yes, Zuko," she said trying to seem innocent. Zuko stared down at her. The men surrounding them began to whisper to each other. This girl, was _Toshiro?

* * *

_**R&R, I love comments!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet and Innocent-ish **

"I said I was sorry," The girl repeated to Zuko as she followed him below deck. She had explained to Zuko that she was Captain Toshiro, and still intended to return him to his uncle, but he still didn't believe it. He lay down in the same hammock he was in before the storm. The girl looked a bit ashamed at the floor for a second before she sat down in the hammock across from him and looked back up at him with a smile on her face. "You can't stay mad at me for long. The crew says that no one can be mad at me for a long time."

Zuko turned over in the hammock so he was facing away from the upset girl. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Zuko to stay mad at her. She guessed that it was just her nature. If she didn't intend to make someone angry or get even, she was actually sympathetic. She twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of something to say.

"Why?" Zuko finally said.

The girl's head perked up at the question. "Because I am honest, as much as you my think I'm not. I do…"

"No," Zuko cut her off, "Why do you insist on trying to convince me that you are Captain Toshiro?"

She looked angrily at him, "Because I am!"

Zuko turned to her and yelled, "You expect me to believe that you, a teenage girl no older than me, are the feared Captain Toshiro. The most deadly and wanted pirate of all four nations?"

She looked down at the floor again and said, "To put it simply, yes, yes I do."

Zuko turned away again. The girl scratched her head and said, "Kimi."

He looked back at her, confused, "What?"

"That's my given name, Kimi," she explained, "I _am_ Captain Toshiro, but I wasn't always. I'm 16. When I was six, my mother passed away. I spent my life living on the streets. I stole, lied, gambled, and cheated. Not the best way to spend a childhood, right?"

Zuko, now interested in the story, agreed with her, and she continued, "When I was little, my mother was all I had. As far as I know, I have no father. When I was about seven, I stole from a pirate. He chased after me, but when he finally caught me, he was afraid," She pointed to her left eye, "He was scared, because my eyes were wide open. At the sight of my eye, he began to stutter something about a pirate that had the same eyes. He said that no one knew who he was, but whoever saw that eye, they were never the same. I was intrigued at the idea that there was someone with the same eyes as me. I thought maybe, just maybe, he was my father, or uncle, or relative in some way. I decided to board a pirate ship, hoping to meet him. I knew that girls weren't allowed on ships, it is considered bad luck."

"So you disguised yourself," Zuko interrupted.

She nodded, "I became the cabin boy of the pirate ship, 'The Black Swan,' known as 'Toshiro.' I spent five years on this ship, gaining trust of the crew and the captain. When I was twelve, the captain said that he was going to retire. The day he announced it, he called me into his quarters. He told me that he wanted me to take over the ship. Now as you can imagine, I was shocked and curious of why he chose me instead of his first mate. He explained that once when I was injured, and unconscious, he had the doctor on board look over my wounds, and they found out that I was a girl. He told that I had a lot of courage to board a ship of bloody pirates the way I did. He told the crew, when he announced that I was the new captain, that when they had as much guts and courage as me, they could be captain. Some of the crew, such as the first mate, thought it was for the good, as for the others, I would have to prove that I was a good Captain. That's why I built up the title I did, to show the crew that it didn't matter, girl, age, whatever, I was a good captain."

"So, you really are, 'Captain Toshiro?'"

"Yes, for the one millionth time, I am."

It was hard to grasp, but in the end, Zuko believed her story. Zuko stood up, and helped up Toshiro. They walked back on deck, and Toshiro ordered the crew to clean up the ship, and to get them ready to head north. It seemed that the storm moved the ship off course. Toshiro explained to Zuko that they wanted to head towards Monarch, a town about 100 miles west of the town where they had met. With the storm, calculating in the distance away from that point and the days to arrive, they estimated that when they arrived, his uncle would either be there, or nearby.

Toshiro, now wearing her hat, was at the helm again, holding a compass in one hand, and the wheel in the other. She looked back and forth from the sea and the compass. Zuko watched her for a bit, then went down to the galley, to find Akira. Just as he suspected, Akira was in the kitchen, cleaning the counters and dishes. Zuko and Akira talked about things on the ship, and the lifestyles. Akira knew a lot, he confessed that he, too, knew of Toshiro's secret.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Mr. Zuko. Ya see, the captain only tells crewmembers that. I'm guessing that if you hadn't found out the way you did, she never would've told you."

It made sense. Toshiro was the name of a deadly pirate. Just the thought of interacting with Toshiro could send shivers down even the bravest man's spine. If people knew that he was a girl, no one would fear her. They would find her as nothing but a pest. "She's pretty brave, ya know," Akira said, "I know I never would have done what she did."

"Yeah," Zuko said under his breath. Zuko always tried to be the stronger man, to never be afraid. But just as Akira and the previous captain had said, it took a lot of courage to do what Toshiro did, courage that Zuko didn't seem to have. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was true; he never would have dressed as a boy to stowaway on a ship, like Toshiro did.

The boys talked about the captain for a few more minutes, but soon Akira had to help the cook make dinner for the crew. Zuko took this as a reason to leave and he went on deck.

Toshiro was still at the helm, doing the same as she was when he went to see Akira. He looked out to the sea. He couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to get back with his uncle. He wanted to apologize for what he did as soon as he could. "Zuko," he heard a voice call. He looked behind him to see the ship's first mate, Ling. "Great view, isn't it," he said as he joined Zuko. Zuko remembered Ling from dinner the night before. He was a quiet man, no older than thirty, with long brown hair that was in the same style as Akira's was.

Zuko agreed, the view was magnificent. As far as the eye could see was crystal blue water, and at the calm horizon, the water met a light blue, cloudless sky. The bright sun shined off the water making it sparkle. "You're not mad at her now, are you?" Ling asked him. Zuko looked surprisingly at the question, then after a moment of silence, he said, "No, I'm not mad. I never was, I just didn't believe her, but…" He trailed off.

"She does that," Ling told him, "She always has something up her sleeves. I still think she may have a few secrets she still won't tell us. But they'll come out in time, and I know, that whatever they are, she'll have her reasons for keeping them to herself."

Zuko looked up to the first mate, then back out to the gorgeous view. "Yeah," he said, "maybe."

"You miss your uncle? His name's Iroh, right?"

Zuko nodded, "I went against him before I left, and I want to say I'm sorry. He's the only person who actually cares about me."

"That's not a new story," Ling said with a smile, "How do you think we feel?"

Zuko looked back at him.

"We pirates know that feeling, when only one person cares about you. Heh, nothing new."

"What about the other pirates?"

"Heh heh," Ling laughed, "You would think, but as much as some people may believe, there aren't many heroes among thieves. Most of us think that it's every man for themselves. They'll kill one of their own faster than any whale shark or serpent. You'd be amazed when true colors show. Toshiro probably strikes you as someone that would leave you, but she stands up for everyone on her crew that respects her. The slim amount that don't she'll kill 'em herself if she gets mad enough."

Zuko thought it over looking at it from Ling's point of view. He knew none of these pirates could compare themselves to him, but he couldn't help but wonder how tough their lives were.

"Toshiro is looking for the pirate with the red eye, it's secret from most crew members, but myself and a few others know. It's her goal to meet him, and as her first mate I respect that, but as a person, I find it inspiring. She has no one except for a few crewmembers that really care for her. She fights us off, she doesn't want people to treat her different, but she's strong, and most of us still look at her like the brave little girl that stowed away on board, instead of the captain she is."

Ling left Zuko looking out to the horizon. The view was just as alluring as before, but now, there was another view he found just as alluring, the brave Captain Toshiro at the helm.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Quite Gone**

"Land Ho!" The man up in the crow's nest announced in excitement to the ship. The men cheered, Toshiro smiled at her achievement and at the happy looks among the crowd of dirty pirates. Zuko couldn't help but let out a slight smile at the thought of reuniting with his Uncle. It had been two days since he set sail with Toshiro and her crew, and almost a week since he and Iroh departed. He looked out at the rock of land as it came into a clearer view. Zuko never thought he would be so thrilled to see land again.

"Alright lads," Toshiro called out to the men, "We'll be arriving in port shortly, I give it three hours or so. When we arrive, you'll have your mission of finding our guest's uncle, Iroh. Be on the look out."

The men cheered again, and Toshiro started walking toward her quarters. The men grabbed Zuko in rejoice, talking about the reuniting of he and Iroh. One man, named Kaito, poured him a drink, telling Zuko it would be nice to have a last drink with the crew. Zuko didn't drink, but sat and talked with the burly, barbaric pirates. When they arrived on land, most of the crew, including Zuko, went a shore, while others, like Toshiro and Akira, stayed behind to clean and repair small damages on the ship from the storm.

When on shore, Zuko was unhappy so declare that Iroh was not there. Zuko stayed with Ling while on shore, to avoid being caught, after all, there was still a large bounty on his head, and pirates and bounty hunters surrounded him. He and the men spent the day asking merchants and locals about a large happy man that may have come through.

Sadly, no one had had seen Iroh. In defeat, the men went back t the ship to share the sad news with their captain. "Well, we may have beat him, or he went in a different direction," Toshiro told them. She ordered Ling, Akira, Zuko, and a man named Takumi to join her in her stateroom. They followed her, and she explained to them that she had a back up plan. "We'll split the crew into three groups. One will stay here with Zuko and me, the second will go with Ling and Akira to check the port and near by village everyday. The third will be Saburo and Takumi, and they will travel towards a different direction everyday. For instance, they'll leave today and head northeast, to see if Iroh has traveled north. Everyone understand?"

The group nodded in agreement and the left the stateroom to join the rest of the crew. Zuko watched Takumi walk down to the main deck. Takumi was a large, muscular man. He was the man that told the story of the blue mermaid nights before. His hair was a dark brown, and only a little longer than Zuko's. He was tan, and bared a tattoo of a serpent whose tail wrapped around his right arm. Takumi walked over to a man who was bending over; trying to untie some knotted ropes. The other man's hair the same color as Ling's, and in a braid. Takumi scratched his head as he spoke to the man; it was obvious he was telling him what the captain had told him earlier. Zuko's eyes widened and his heart stopped when he saw the other man laugh.

He tried to recall the name of Takumi's partner, but that just made him stop breathing. Ling looked shocked at the boy, and quickly tried to snap him out of his current state. When he came too, he shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead. "Th- that man, the one with Takumi, is- is that… Saburo?"

Ling looked at the man and realized why Zuko was so shocked. The Saburo that the two saw before them, was the same man that had hung for his "crimes" a few days prior. "Yeah, that's Saburo. You remember him, don't you?"

Zuko nodded.

Ling smiled, and looked back to the man. "I told you Toshiro always has something up her sleeve. She and Saburo, along with two other crewmembers, were captured. Saburo and Toshiro were separated, and one of the other crewmembers wasn't caught until the night after them. The one who was with them was put in Toshiro's cell. Toshiro and Saburo decided to escape at the loss of the other crewmember, knowing he would reveal Toshiro's identity. They killed him off, and when the other one joined her, she killed him, too. Saburo started the stories to scare the guards from putting anyone else in her cell, when no one else was with her, she started finding away to escape."

"But Saburo was hung! He was hung-"

"The noon before you and Toshiro escaped. That was the plan. You'd be surprised how many men will rather hang than be in prison. A man that looked a lot like Saburo took his places at the gallows that afternoon, and hung. Saburo snuck out, and then helped Toshiro take out the bars in her window from the outside. The two learned to trust you, so they decided to help you as well," Ling explained.

Zuko looked at Ling in utter confusion then made his way to Saburo. When he and Saburo made eye contact, Saburo sighed, and frowned. He had hoped not to meet Zuko like this, but by the slight smirk under his angry eyes, Saburo knew that someone had told Zuko what had happened. He gave the boy a smile and explained again.

Zuko found out that the truth of the matter was, he did have a daughter and wife, and unborn child, and they lived by a port east of where they were now. He told the teenager that he had gone to visit his family after the "hanging" and came to meet Toshiro and the crew back at Monarch. Zuko understood for the most part, and when he nodded in agreement, Saburo wrapped his arm around Zuko's neck and smiled back down at him. At the sight of his old friend, Zuko had to smile.

They said good-bye, for Takumi and Saburo had to get ready for their travel.

"It's a boy," a voice from behind him came. He looked to see Akira.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Saburo's child that's on the way, it's a boy. He's happy about it. I am too. Ever since I've known Saburo, he's treated me as his son. Now I guess he's doing the same to you a little bit." With that, Akira left and Zuko turned to watch Saburo leave, and smiled.

He then went to join Toshiro, who as usual was at the helm, only she wasn't steering, she was writing in a journal, leaning over the wheel. Zuko went to see what she was writing to find out that she was writing the date, where they were, and why. She put it away when she saw a companion at her side. "What can I do for you Zuko?" She asked him with a befuddled look.

He looked away, avoiding eye contact, and said, "Nothing."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, then breaking the silence Zuko brought up Saburo. Once again, Toshiro apologized for not telling him prior to their meeting. She couldn't help but laugh though.

Night came, and just as fast as the night had come, two days passed by. Everyday, Ling and Akira looked around the port and near by village, just as they were told, and still heard no sign of Iroh. Saburo and Takumi came back the night of the second day, telling Toshiro that a man said they saw Iroh travel east of the town Zuko and he had departed in. Toshiro was standing up from her seat, and looking at the messengers with wide eyes, then she smacked her forehead and sat down again. "Oh, lovely," she said to herself. She looked at the men in her stateroom: Zuko, Saburo, Ling, Takumi, and Akira. Ling and Saburo put and hand on one of her shoulders, making one of them stand on each side. She shook them off, and she looked up at Zuko. She smirked as she said, "Guess where we're heading boys"

She stuck a dagger into her desk, on a city on a map. Ling sighed, and Zuko heard a couple others groan at the city. Zuko was confused; he looked at the city called Sakura. He saw no problem. He thought the name of the city had to do with it "Sakura," the name meant Cherry blossom. He thought that it referred to the trees, but when the men left, he asked Saburo. Saburo laughed at Zuko's thought on the situation. "The name Sakura is the name of a woman. A pirate about fifty years ago named the city after a woman he had lost to the war. That's not why we don't like to go there though," he told Zuko, who was now somewhat intrigued with the conversation. "We prefer not to go there, because of some of the people."

Zuko looked at Saburo, and watched him leave the boy. _The people?_ He thought.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sakura**

Toshiro looked out towards the hectic sea. The waves rocked the ship roughly on the water. She stared squinted to try and make out the land from ahead of her. A smirk slowly grew on her face as she came to realize the land was their destination, Sakura. She looked up to the sky; gray clouds began to make their way over the sip. It was only mid day, but with the clouds above it looked to be nearing night.

With lack of daylight in mind, Toshiro called for Ling, and told him to notify the crew of their soon coming arrival at the port. Ling saluted with a nod, and began inform the men on and below the deck of the Black Swan.

Toshiro brought her eyes back the on coming shore. Her sun-kissed hair blowing in the wind and blue eyes shined with anticipation and determination. "Toshiro," a voice called.

She glared at the speaker, only one person on board refereed to her by name and not title.

"Hello, Zuko," she called forcing a slight smile.

"I hear we aren't far from Sakura, is that true," he asked as he walked up to the helm.

"That's correct," she told him, keeping her eyes on the horizon instead of his. Zuko looked towards the same direction as her, and asked, "I also hear that the people there aren't well liked, is this also true?"

Toshiro shot him a confused, yet somehow angry look. "Some may think that, I myself am not one. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Zuko quoted. A sailor who had fallen down the stairs to the lower deck interrupted their conversation. Toshiro rolled her eyes at the thought and ordered two men to make sure the fellow was all right. "He joined recently, and at the rate he's going, he'll be leaving soon."

Zuko watched as the man was carried back up the stairs, holding his bleeding knee. "If that wound is as bad as it looks, it may be sooner than you think," he said to her.

She ignored the statement, and looked back at the calm sea. "Tomorrow morning we'll have docked at Sakura. I advise you make sure your things are together and ready." She left her post, and started walking towards the infirmary, most likely to check on the injured pirate.

Zuko watched her go, then followed his commands. "Ie, Captain," he sarcastically muttered to himself. The next day he woke from a dreamless sleep, to see the sun just breaking through the clouds. Toshiro had been right; he looked over the side of the ship to see a run down port, filled with pirates and black market merchants. In every direction were at least three bars. Zuko began to wonder why the men on board disapproved of this obviously pirate friendly place. He saw Toshiro, Akira, Ling, Saburo, and Takumi standing nearby, talking about their plan once ashore. The men did not seem to be pleased at Toshiro's plan.

"I know you don't like it, but you never do, and at some point you are going to have to get used to it," Toshiro said in a somewhat cocky tone. She smiled with a devilish grin, and the men moaned. Zuko stood by Takumi, who was running his hand done his face in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked, watching the men get even more aggravated.

Ling pulled Zuko towards him and whispered in his burned ear, "We'll be goin' ashore."

Zuko looked back to the port, still curious of why these pirates hated the people so much.

"It's not the type of people they don't like," a feminine voice broke in through his thoughts. "You'll meet them once my plan is put forth. By the way, since we are here, and returning you is no longer the number one priority on my list, I plan to run an errand before I send out a search party."

Zuko tried to protest in delaying, but with a classic turn of her heel she was gone. He looked to find her and the men leaving the ship. He quickly followed; afraid of being alone on the Black Swan with, not only pirates, but pirates that his reason for living didn't trust. The group made their way to a tavern.

It seemed newer than the rest, or just in better condition. The walls were built of a solid dead man's tree, Takumi had told Zuko. The windows where covered by nice blue cloth curtains, unlike the tattered, curtains of the other buildings made of sail canvas. They walked inside, only to realize that the outside was the better part. The décor was illuminating, very attractive, but the men and women were a completely a different matter. The women were dressed in tight, revealing dresses; their breasts almost falling out of their tops. Zuko looked at Toshiro, who seemed to be glaring around, when a woman wearing said attire, with long black hair, going to her mid back, and pale, ivory skin, passed by and winked at him. His eyes widened as his face turned red in embarrassment.

He looked back to where Toshiro once stood to see her missing. He went to ask the other men with him, Ling mostly, where she had disappeared to, but sighed when he saw all the men, all but young Akira, making a presence with some of the promiscuous women.

He shook his head, then was ambushed by a girl with short, black hair. She seemed to be shorter than Toshiro, which to Zuko didn't seem possible, unless she was ten or eleven years old. She giggled as she said, "She said I'd find you, you're cute. And that scar is so… manly." She nuzzled up so him, brining him down to her level.

"She's right," another girl said, obviously older, "she said that we'd find you easily, but she said it was because of your scar, not because you were attractive."

The other girl had short, dark brown hair, and was about the same height as Zuko. She and the smaller girl wore the same outfits as the other women in the tavern, and they showed just as much. She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her waist, getting her face closer to his. Zuko felt his face getting red as the girls got closer. "They're back," he heard Akira say. It was obvious to Zuko now; it was these two girls that they didn't like. They were all over him, and he could only imagine how long the other men had dealt with them.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stay off my crew?"

Zuko knew that voice. He fought over the other girls as they slowly broke away, to look at Toshiro, only to blush again. There, Toshiro stood with her hands on her hips, and in an identical outfit, made up of a tight corset, and a long red skirt. From the upper chest up was uncovered, showing more of her breast then Zuko ever thought she would be comfortable showing. Zuko turned even redder, thinking that it couldn't have been Toshiro. The girl before him had her hair down, reaching to below her thin waist and curvy hips. Her eyes stared with a fierce determination, but shined with a sense of lustful enjoyment. Her skin was a slight lighter shade; it seemed she had cleaned up before her entrance.

"No fair, Kimi, you get all the good looking men," the smaller girl said as she got close to Zuko, again, but this time Zuko didn't seem to notice, he was slightly distracted by the voluptuous captain. He shook his head, thinking that it was Toshiro, she was a pirate. She probably lost her innocence years before, to some pirate who caught her interest. 'She's a little whore, she must go with men like the ones in this god forsaken place all the time," he thought to himself as he watched her with a slight glare.

"No, Hana," Toshiro said in a more womanish tone than usual. She walked up and pulled "Hana" away from Zuko, and looked towards the other girl. "Jasmine," she said, "I thank you for the clothes, but I wish to ask you of one more favor."

Jasmine nodded and said, "We won't touch him Toshiro…"

"That's not what I meant!" She exclaimed with her hands in fists at her sides and a slight red in her cheeks. She sighed and blew some hair out of her face. "You know damn well what I'm looking for, Jasmine," she told her in a stern focused voice. Jasmine sighed as well, and pushed her hair behind her ear as she told Toshiro, "He's here, if that's what you mean. He's in his usual room upstairs." She pointed up a staircase to door behind two men.

'More pirates,' Zuko thought.

"Thanks," Toshiro said. Zuko looked to see her determination back in her eyes. She was no longer a sign of the lustful demon Zuko thought her to be. She was once again, Captain Toshiro, the most feared pirate of all four nations. She began to head towards the stairs, and Zuko began to follow.

Toshiro caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned to grab him by the wrist, and looked him dead in the eye. "No," she said. She let go of his wrist and continued to walk up the stairs to the guarded room.

Zuko watched her leave curious of what she was doing. He watched her seduce the men, and they let her in. He stared at the door, and the only thing that came to his mind was, 'Whore.' He turned to walk back the crew and two girls. He looked at them, somewhat angered, but they were looking up to the door, nervously.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Hana asked with a bit of tremble in her voice.

"She'll be fine," Ling said, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder, "He'd never hurt her, I hope."

Zuko looked surprisingly at the group. He was so sure he knew, it was her lover but looking at the faces of his comrades, he wanted to make sure. "She's seeing her boyfriend, isn't she?"

The group looked at him. The girls nervously laughed, knowing he was wrong, but still scared for Toshiro. "Not a boyfriend, Zuko, oh no. A boyfriend we'd be more happy than nervous. The man she's going to see, he's a pirate known for not his talents, or pillages, nor murders, but his knowledge. Toshiro comes to him every once and a while to 'check up' on his information. But he won't do anything for free. We don't know what he does as payment, or how she is able to get her information. That's why we worry."

Now Zuko looked nervously up at the door. Though he had a good idea of how she paid him, but for some odd reason, he was hoping it was different then what he was thinking.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**I know my last postings were more fun and interactive, so if you guys would like more than just the copy pasted thing above and some comments, drop one and I'll add some more interaction in the comments  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Akihiro**

"Well, well, well," a deep voice said as Toshiro quietly closed the door behind her, "I wondered when you'd be back."

Toshiro swallowed, and put on a brave face as she walked up to a large man sitting by a table in a wooden chair, both with a gorgeous design of red lily carved in. She stepped closer, with a smirk on her face, "If you were waiting for me, then you know why I came here, Akihiro," she said.

"Ah, yes, why else would you be here if not for your answers," he said to her in a melancholy tone, "Sit down 'Kimi.'"

"I've told you not to call me that," she said to him as she sat down in a matching chair across from him. They sat in silence as Akihiro cut into a buffalo lion steak brought to him prior to their meeting. Toshiro took a deep breath, and looked at the large man. He was in his mid to late forties. His long gray hair went down to his upper back. His eyes were the green of a tree still wet from rain. He looked at her from his dinner, with a slight smile. "And in return?" He asked with a smirk.

He looked at her, and she looked back, slightly nervous, then rolled her eyes. She sighed as she lifted her skirt to her thigh.

"That's right, Toshiro," He said with a hint of greed in his eyes. She stroked up her bare leg, and stopped as she reached the top. Akihiro watched with a grin of excitement as Toshiro jumbled with something wrapped around her leg. She put her leg on the floor and put a fist out towards the old man. "Excellent job Toshiro," he said. She opened her had to drop a small dagger into his hand.

"Fine job, girl. This is very rare indeed. Made from the tooth of a whale shark, and the skin of a poodle monkey. Ah, so soft."

"I knew you'd like it," Toshiro said with a smirk, now what can you tell me Akihiro?"

"You want to know about him, right? That red eyed pirate?"

"Of course," she said in an obvious tone, as she sat back down.

Akihiro looked away from the girl. In response to his action, she looked up to him, her eyes wide with want. Her voice became somber as she said; "You don't have anything, do you?"

Akihiro looked back at her, his eyes now calm and full of pity. "I'm sorry, Toshiro, but no," He handed her back the knife, and told her, "I won't ask you to pay me for something I can't give you."

She looked down and took the blade from his old hand. She sighed as she stared down to the floor. "I shouldn't ask, but Toshiro," Akihiro started as he made his way over to the young girl. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "But why do you continue to come to me for something that you always think I never have the answer for, and mostly never do. The first time you came to me, I only told you a story, thinking I would humor you. But now, you come to me all the time asking me if I can tell you anything more. The last time you came, all I told you was that he was last seen in a town called Aki Son. You went there, and didn't come back for weeks."

"I got a little caught up at Aki Son. I found someone else. He's with me tonight." Toshiro told him and she looked out a nearby window, facing the docked ships.

"Really? A_ boy_?"

Toshiro whipped around, her face redder than red, and stated, "_That_ is to bold for you to speak about."

Akihiro nodded with a smile, "I see. Well beside the point, why do you keep looking for this pirate? From the stories I hear, even you might not come back alive if you encounter him."

"He stole something from me," she said turning back to the window, "And I want it back."

"Very well little one."

Toshiro began to head for the door. She reached for the handle when Akihiro stopped her. She turned to him and he said, "I have something that might help you find him."

Toshiro perked up at his words and followed him to a father part of the room. "This," he said, opening a box with a dagger inside, "Was given to me as payment from a man who says he stole this from the red eyed pirate's ship."

With eyes wide and full of curiosity about the blade, Toshiro reached for it to examine it. "Beautiful workmen ship," she said, admiring the detail.

"I want you to have it. Maybe it can help lead you to him."

Toshiro smiled and reached for her knife of payment, but he gestured her to stop and said, "This is free off charge. If you find what you're looking for, and come back alive, that will be enough of a payment for me."

Toshiro's smile grew, and she hugged the old man, thanking him for the dagger. She left the room thinking about the final things that Akihiro told her about the blade. His words echoed in her head as she looked over the dagger. "It's made of the finest glass stone. I guess it was never actually meant for battle, only show. Engraved on the side is a name, but I can't make it out. It's beaten up, and my eyes aren't what they used to be."

She looked over the carvings on the side and tried to identify the name, but just as Akihiro said, it was to worn-out to tell. She sighed as she walked down the staircase as her crew and friends joined her.

"What happened, Captain, are you al right?" Akira asked her. She smiled and nodded. She looked over to see Zuko crossed armed and looking in the other direction. She told them all she was ready to go back to the ship, but she explained that it was too late to send out a search party for Iroh. She explained that it would be done first thing in the morning.

The crew left Hana and Jasmine at the tavern, and headed back to the Black Swan. Zuko looked back to see Toshiro dragging behind. He tried to fight the urge to ask her what was keeping her, but it seemed that his uncle was more than on his mind, he was starting to rub off on him. He stopped as to wait for her, when he noticed her looking at the dagger again.

"What's that?" He asked, sounding as though he didn't really care. She looked up to him, her loose hair hanging in her face. "Akihiro gave it to me," she told him.

"Akihiro?"

"The man I went to see."

Zuko looked away slightly annoyed and asked, "In exchange for what?"

"Nothing, actually," she told him, not looking away from the dagger.

He looked back at her, hoping she'd explain more.

"When I went to pay him, he told me that if I found what I wanted, and came back alive, that would be enough for him."

"What do you pay him with?" Zuko asked slightly aggravated. He thought Toshiro would hesitate to tell him, after all, no one else knew why should _he_? But she seemed so intrigued by the blade in her hands to think about what she was saying, not to mention to whom.

"I give him rare knives and daggers I steal on my voyages."

Zuko felt somewhat relieved at her answer, but he was still interested in why the dagger interested her so much. As they walked, she explained what Akihiro had told her about the blade, and in the process, told Zuko what she asked him.

When she was finished, it didn't surprise Zuko for her reasons for asking Akihiro what she did. She wanted to find this pirate, even if it was the last thing she did. She continued to polish the blade, hoping to make the name more eligible, when she stopped. "What is it?" Zuko asked her.

"There's another name carved on the other side," she said. "It was covered in explosion jelly." She tried to make out the name, "Ryuu," she read.

She looked back up to Zuko, and said, "If you don't mind Zuko, if we don't find you uncle here, I'll be doing some research on where this thing was made. _That_ will be our next stop!" She said with a grin as she ran ahead.

Zuko wanted to tell her 'no,' but she was either to fast, or he didn't really mean it. He started walking faster to catch up with the crew. They boarded the silent ship, one by one, hoping not to wake the rest of the sleeping crew. Toshiro wasted no time making a clear runway to her quarters. The others stood watching her leave then turned to Zuko, whom they knew talked to her prior to their boarding.

Afraid that maybe Toshiro didn't want the others to know, he only told them that she was happy to get whatever information she had. It got the men off his back long enough for him to sleep another light sleep. Even with the ship in port, Zuko still found it hard to sleep.

The next morning, Toshiro stayed true to her word and sent a small search party led by Takumi to search over the town for Iroh. Zuko and Akira stood on deck, mopping up after the rest of the crew left the ship to enjoy themselves before they left out to sea once more. The only ones still on board where the boys, Toshiro and Ling. Akira let out a laugh before he threw a wet rag at Zuko's dry back. At Zuko's shudder of a reaction to the cold cloth, he let out a howl of laughter.

Zuko glared at the easily amused boy, then smirked as he picked up the rag, dunked it in water, and threw it back at Akira's face. Akira removed the wet, tattered piece of cloth, and then chuckled at his friend's retaliation. They glared at each other, before reaching for their buckets, getting ready to douse the other in dirty water.

"I did it!" A scream of excitement said, coming from Toshiro's quarters, where she had been since the night before. The boys stopped their game as they watched her burst out of her over night chamber with a piece of paper in her hand, and she ran down to them. "I've got it!" She yelled again. She began talking to the boys, switching which one she was facing. Her high speed in turning made her long hair whip around. "I found where that knife was made!"

"Knife?" Akira asked confused. He ducked as she spun around to explain the knife from the night before. Akira nodded in to show he understood when she finished her explanation.

"Where is it?" Zuko couldn't help but ask.

She turned to him, slower than before, with a smirk across her sleepless face. She opened the piece of paper she held in her hand. "There," she said, pointing to an island on the map printed on the paper. The only place where glass stone is traded."

"What do you mean, glass stone is all over the fire nation."

At that statement, Zuko's eyes widened. He looked back at the map, "That island is in the Fire Nation!"

Akira looked over as well, to see if it was true. "It is. Captain, are you sure you want to go _there_?" he asked.

"You aren't scared are you?" She said closing up the map, "And to explain before, yes, glass stone is all over the fire nation, but it is sent to this island to be made into things, and then sold."

Akira nodded, but Zuko stared at her as if she was insane, because to him, she was. "Toshiro, to go to the Fire Nation would be suicide. Not only for you but also…" he trailed off, realizing Akira's presence next to him. _Not to mention me_, he thought. Toshiro smiled at the boys, and told them they would be leaving for their new destination once the others returned. She turned on her heal, and started up to talk to Ling.

Akira went back to cleaning, and Zuko joined him, but he kept thinking about their next destination. No one seemed to know who he was, which was somewhat odd to him, but he didn't complain, the less people that knew who he was, the less chance of being turned in. He tried not to think about the out come of if he was caught, but more about if they found his uncle. If they found Iroh at their current port, neither he nor his uncle would have to set foot into the Fire Nation.

Dusk slowly fell, and there was no sign of the old man. The rest of the crew returned over time, and by nightfall, so had the search party, without Iroh. Once again, Toshiro was sworn to her word, and they weighed anchor and were sailing away.

Zuko walked down to the hammocks below deck, and sat down on his own. He saw a pulley, most likely from the old ship, roll towards him. He picked it up and examined it, before throwing it behind him.

"OW!"

"Shhhhh!" Two voices came from behind him. He quickly turned behind him to see where the noise came from. He stood up and walked over to a pile of torn sails and ropes in the back of the damp room. He glared at it curiously, and grabbed onto a chunk of canvas cloth. He quickly pulled it up, and he heard a squeak from underneath. He looked to see two girls covering their heads with their eyes closed. A smaller one with short black hair opened her eye slightly to see who had discovered her. "ZUKO!" she squealed with enjoyment. She wrapped her arms around him, thanking God that it was he that found them. He pulled her off, and looked over her to see Jasmine stand up, rubbing her head. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Zuko ran his hand over his hair, in slight embarrassment for hitting her with the pulley. "Wait," he finally said, coming to his senses, "Why are you two here?"

The girls looked at each other. "Well," Jasmine started, "Hana made an excellent point about how we never see Toshiro. We sometimes see her when she goes to port, but not for long, so she came up with an idea to sneak onboard and join her for a while."

Zuko sighed, he wasn't the one who was supposed to handle this; Toshiro was. He grabbed the girls' wrists and pulled them along with him while he made his way to Toshiro's current location onboard: the helm. This wasn't getting any better the more Zuko was traveling with Toshiro. Everything was going from bad to worse, and he didn't like it.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Knife Will Lead Us**

"Oh no," Toshiro said under her breathe as Zuko came to the upper deck with two girls, one in each hand. She left the helm to meet him and his female companions half way. "Zuko," she said, "Sneaking women on board are we?"

Zuko glared at her and handed her the girls' hands. She took them and they let go of the girls at the same time. "What the bloody hell are you doin' on my ship?" Toshiro asked out of a bit if frustration and a slight bit of happiness. Jasmine explained their story once more, and Toshiro couldn't help but smile. The girls hugged her, and after their embrace, Toshiro commanded them to go to Akira and they'd help him do his chores. The girls bowed their heads as they left Zuko and Toshiro alone.

"That means that you have just been promoted," she told Zuko. She put her hands behind her back, and Zuko looked down at her.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"It means that instead of during chores, you'll be doing labor, like the rest of my crew." She began to walk away, but Zuko grabbed her shoulder and turned so she faced her.

"Hey," he said, "I'm not even a part of this crew, so why do I have to work. The whole reason I'm even on this ship is so _you_ can get paid."

"This is true," she agreed. She pulled his hands off of her as his grip loosened on her shoulders. "But if I don't put you to work, one of two things will happen, one, they'll kill me for letting an outsider like yourself on board for no work,"

Zuko liked the sound of that.

"But since I'm the only one onboard that's keeping you alive then that would mean that they'll kill you too. Or the second thing, they'll let me live, but kill you. I personally think you should be thanking me, because if it weren't for these jobs, you'd be dead either way." She began to walk off again, and Zuko joined her. She was again at the helm her long hair blowing in the gentle sea breeze.

"Don't you want me dead? You don't like me," Zuko said.

She looked at him, slightly ashamed, "You think the same thing about _me_. What makes you think that I want _you_ dead?"

His golden eyes met her now soft blue ones. "You never act like you want me _alive_."

She laughed quietly and looked back out to the water. As she yawned, she rubbed her eye. Zuko had forgotten that she had gotten no sleep the night before. She had been so excited about the knife, she stayed up all night to find out as much information she could. "You should go to sleep," he said, looking away. She looked to him and laughed again. "Nah," she said, "I'm fine. Doing this, I've gone a week without sleep."

He looked back at her, then followed her gaze out to the calm sea. The stars shined off the water, as well as the full moon. The light shined onto the deck, and into Toshiro's eyes. They glowed with the Night Sea. He broke his stare with her eyes, and shook his head.

"Feeling all right, Zuko?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he told her. He went back down to the hammocks, and tried to fall asleep, just as he was trying to do before he found Hana and Jasmine stowed away in the corner.

Another week went by, with no more dreams, and no deaths. Everyday Hana and Jasmine would jump him while he was waiting around for orders. Akira never seemed to be around when Hana was. It seemed that Hana was Jasmine's little sister, and was only 13, and year younger than Akira. Jasmine was younger than Zuko, but not by much she wasn't even a year younger.

The three grew on to Zuko. When he was with Akira, he treated him a bit like a younger brother, always playing pranks on each other. Hana and Jasmine became two things to look forward to in the day. They seemed to make him think the world was a little brighter when they were around.

As for Toshiro, every time Zuko saw her, she was smiling. She was just so happy, because she was so close. She was always looking at her dagger, and the horizon.

"Zuko," She called down to him as he walked by, looking for Akira. It was early in the morning, he had just woken up, but he needed to find Akira so they could begin on the day's chores. He looked up to her at the helm. "Tell the crew, all hands on deck," she commanded with her classic smirk. Zuko looked behind him, where Toshiro was looking. Before them was an island. "That's it?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"That's it!" She shrieked with excitement. She jumped over the railing along the helm, landing on her feet, and with her hands surrounding her mouth she yelled, "Land hooooooe! Man your stations! All hands on deck! Let's get her docked before noon!"

Zuko watched the men rush to their stations, and joined Ling to assist him. The island came into a clear view and just the sights he had seen before, it was unbelievable. Then he realized where he was: the closest he had been to home in years. The trees were green, the grass was greener. It was as memorizing as a picture. He remembered when he was younger, playing in that green grass, underneath trees that were almost exactly the same.

"I always did admire the beauty of the Fire Nation," Toshiro said as she stood next to him, "It's a shame that only some can admire this foreign beauty."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, not taking his eyes of the wonderful scene.

"Well," she said, smiling again, "Let's get ready to go ashore, shall we?" With that, she left again, and began to order men onboard. Zuko watched her leave, and then stared back at the island.

Within two hours, the Black Swan was on the white sand of the beach on the landmass. The crew stretched as they got off of the ship, unlike Toshiro, who ran ahead of the crew, as if it was a race.

"Well come on you blokes!" She yelled as she gestured them to hurry up. She ran faster, just staying in view of the group of crewman, still getting off the Black Swan.

"Does that girl turn off somehow?" Saburo asked as he scratched his forehead.

"No," Ling told him with a smile, "She's always like that."

"I know, but ye'd think she'd have down time."

Jasmine, Hana, Zuko and Akira, still rubbing their eyes joined the men. It was still too early, no matter what the pirates on board said about the early worm. When Ling said the classic phrase to the youngster, Jasmine responded with one of her own, "That may be true, but the second mouse gets the cheese."

The men only laughed at the statement, but Zuko agreed with the girl, not only because he was still tired, but this _was_ the Fire Nation. All it took was a false move to get them in trouble there. Eventually Toshiro stopped and waited for her crew, but it wasn't long before she led them to a space filled with shops and swarmed with large, burly men. The men tried to keep fearless faces, hoping not to draw attention of the strong Fire Nation men. Jasmine and Hana on the other hand, they were watching every move of the men. They smiled and waved at a man with short black hair and a tattoo of a black fire on his left arm after he glanced at them with a smile of his own.

Toshiro merely kept her eye on the prize. She was looking for a glass shop or smith. Her eyes shined as they caught a glass smith entering her view. She motioned for her group to follow her, but they seemed to all be distracted, except for Zuko, who was trying to avoid all eyes. Toshiro tilted her head to the side as she watched him try to keep his scar obscure to passersby. When he noticed her slightly confused, and annoyed glare, he joined her and they started toward the glass smith.

They watched him make a knife, a little larger tan the one Toshiro had, and was holding to her chest. "This must be him," she said to Zuko as they admired the work of glass blades and sword holders displaying swords made from steal. "Weaponry, lovely addition to 'peace,' no?" she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

She looked at him as if it was so obvious, and yet he was too slow to grasp it, "Zuko, fighting for peace is like…" she trailed off as she tried to think of something, "Well, it's nothing more than killing for life. It just doesn't make sense."

As much as he wanted to say that she was wrong, she wasn't. He watched her in bafflement as she walked up to the smith after he put the glass blade in a covered oven. "'Scuse me, sir," she said, "I was wondering if you would know the origin of this." She passed him the dagger, and he examined it. His eyes widened as they caught sight of the names engraved in the side. "Ah yes," he said and he looked back to Toshiro, who was looking at him with large eyes looking for answers.

"I made this," he looked around him, and then trailed into a whisper, "I made this sixteen years ago for a pirate."

Toshiro stared at the man, asking for more, without using her words. He smiled as he explained to her, "He paid a large price, and because of the war, my family and I hadn't been in the best shape. As bad as I knew it was, I accepted the job. It had his name on one side, but I don't remember the name on the other side, and it seems I can't figure it out," he said, referring to the old carvings on the edge.

Toshiro was slightly upset, she had wanted to know the other name, but knowing one was better than not knowing any. She took back the dagger as he handed it to her and asked as her final question, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

The man shook his head and told her, "It was a long time ago. All I remember was that he was with a man with a cut over his left eye, and half his ear missing. I only remember that because I was scared of him."

Toshiro bowed her head in defeat. Zuko looked at her, and joined her as she started to walk away. She had more than what she came with, but not enough to set out to somewhere else any time soon. To sooth herself, she bought some rum, and sat at a local bar. Zuko only wished that they would leave soon, but Toshiro gave the rest of the crew time to be on shore, and do as they pleased.

Night came, and Zuko was ready to go to sleep. After a day in the Fire Nation, so close to home, he was tired because of stress, and just exertion from walking the whole day.

He walked up to the main deck to see if anyone was awake. His new chore was to turn off all lamps onboard, before he went to sleep. He looked around, to see none other than the captain herself leaning face first on the wheel of the ship, half-asleep. He laughed at the sight, then walked up to join her.

He nudged her, and the wheel rotated, bringing her to the floor. He let out another laugh as she rubbed her eye, trying to wake up enough to glare at him. He held out his hand to help her up. She accepted, and he pulled her from the wooden deck. "Ye know, it's bad luck to wake a man whilst he's sleeping." She said to him, her words more slurred from her drinks and sleeplessness.

"But you're not a man, remember?"

She glared at him again, and leaned back on the wheel. "Why are you here, anyhow?" she asked in annoyance.

"You told me to turn off the lamps." He told her, implying that she forgot, again.

Her eyes widen a little more as she realized what he said was true. "Oh," was all she could think to say in her sleepy state.

"You found what you wanted," Zuko started, "you should sleep now."

She forced a nod, and tried to lift herself from her spot. Zuko took her arm over his neck, helping lift her to her feet. She told him to put her down when she thought she could walk. He watched her try to hold herself up with miscellaneous objects onboard that would hold her weight.

He walked with her, just to make sure she made it to her quarters without falling again. As she was about to open the door, Zuko asked her something that had been bothering him since the night before.

"Toshiro," he said, and she looked to him, still obviously tired, "Last night, you said that you didn't want me dead, was that true?"

"A course," she told him, "But as I also said last night, it's you that wants me dead."

Before he could say anything, she had managed to open the door, and close it. He wanted to say, "I only want you to get me back, if you die in the process, I won't complain." He angrily turned away, and finished turning off the lights. Then he went to his bed below deck.

The next morning, Zuko didn't wake up to the sun breaking through the cracks in the ship, but to the clashing of blades. He quickly rose from his hammock and ran above deck, not even bothering to put on his boots. He was shocked to see Toshiro and her crew fighting against an enemy ship. He dodged Saburo and another pirate as the crossed swords by him. "Mornin…Grah! Zuko," he said as he fought off his opponent. Zuko forced a nod to show is acknowledgement of the situation. He ran to find Toshiro. Hopefully she could tell him what was going on. _She probably stole something from them_, he thought.

He ran up to the helm, dodging all swords and fists. "Morning, Zuko!" He heard Toshiro yell. He turned to see her fighting a man who looked to be the captain of the rival crew. Toshiro was back in her manly attire, most likely as to keep her gender secret from the intruding crew. "Toshiro, what's going on?!" He yelled to her.

Toshiro was pushed up against the side of the ship; the only thing separating her from his blade was her physical strength. She pushed off her foe with her feet, knocking him to the ground, giving her enough time to respond. "Nothing, just a pirate feud."

She brought her sword up, hilt first, blocking the other pirates attack. "I'm a little busy at the moment, Zuko. Go… go get a sword or two, and lend a hand, will you?"

Zuko nodded and ran off. He looked around frantically. He knew he shouldn't worry about Toshiro, she could handle herself, but once again his uncle's traits overcame him. He stole a sword from the hands of a dead pirate leaning against the side of the ship, and started back to Toshiro.

"What are ye gonna do now, Cap'n?" Toshiro's enemy said as he pushed her down using the back of his sword. "Oof!" she said as she fell to the floor. Her hat flew off to the other end of the deck. She tried to reach for it, but the pirate grabbed her by her messy braid. "Well, well, look what we have here. The Cap'n is a wee lass!" He chuckled deeply at is discovery.

Toshiro tried to pull free, but the pirate tightened his grip on her hair. She hissed in pain as he pulled her higher off the ground.

Zuko ran up the stairs of the helm, only to see a sight that no one ever should have seen. The pirate's sword shined as he brought it closer to Toshiro's neck. He saw a tear escape her closed eyes. "No!" he yelled, but he was too late. When the pirate pulled his sword away, it was covered in Toshiro's blood. He had slit her throat. Her lifeless body fell to the floor, and the pirate walked away, laughing at her death. Zuko dropped his sword and ran to the aid of the fallen captain. He lifted her head off the floor and rested it on his lap. He pushed her loose hairs out of her face, and bowed his head. She was dead.

Her face began to lose its color as he moved her corpse out of the way of other fighters. He laid her on the floor, and looked down at his hands, now covered in her blood. Her words began to echo through his head, "Who says I don't like you? You're promoted! I'll find your uncle. I'm Captain Toshiro. If I'm dead, then they'll kill you."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Family Matters**

The tear streaming down Toshiro's face stayed in his mind, reminding him of the pain she endured. The blood from her neck seeped through his clothes, from being in contact with her dead body. He felt the cold blood press against his skin; it sent a shiver down his spine, and a shock in his mind. "No," he said under his breath, of which seemed to be leaving him. He tried to catch his breath, but the shock of his dead comrade, no; his dead _friend_ was too much. He fell to his knees, his hand to his chest. Toshiro's words began to fill his head again.

_I'm Captain Toshiro! They're not dead, except for that one_._ I only trust some people, not even everyone of my crew. I was 'brave' and that's why I'm captain. You're the one that wants me dead. _Zuko's eyes flew open as her final words rang in his head. His body was cover in a cold sweat. He averted his eyes from the sun as is broke through the cracks of the side of the ship. He took a deep breath when he realized his current situation. He quickly looked at his hands to find them clean. He was in his hammock. He moved from his hammock to Toshiro's quarters, faster than he had moved since he joined Toshiro's crew.

Toshiro's head perked up from some books and paper work spread out on her desk when the door swung open. "Zuko!" she said surprised as he tried to catch his breath. "What the hell are you doing, trying to kill me?"

"No!" he yelled. He sat down on her bed by the wall, his forehead resting on his hand.

She looked at him very confused. "What happened?" She finally asked.

"I thought you were dead," he explained. He told her about his dream. It was odd, he hadn't dreamed in days, weeks, and the first dream he had was about death, the death of the only one keeping him alive. He wiped some sweat from his forehead, and Toshiro poured him a glass of rum. He turned it down, saying that he was fine. He stood up and started out. She watched him leave, and he turned towards her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, and with that, he left her staring at the back of her door.

Zuko went back below deck to put on his shoes, and then start the day on a brighter note. He went above deck and looked up to the bright morning sun. He was going to have to get used to this ship, because he was going to be there for a while.

Toshiro continued to stare at the back of her door, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She blinked repeatedly, and then rose from her seat, to go out into the sun. _ What? _She thought. It was odd behavior of her temporary new crewmember. She watched him walked away, towards the other end of the ship, no doubt looking for Akira or someone.

"You know," a voice said from behind her, "He's not the only one acting different."

She looked to see Saburo smiling down at her. Before she could ask what he had meant, he was gone. _What the hell is going on?_ She kept asking herself, but she was unable to answer.

They hadn't deported yet from the isle, they were too tired to even think of heading out. She quickly regained composure, and began commanding her crew, just as she always did.

By high noon, they were off again, but just their luck, weather had different plans for them. Rain fell hard on the ship, and the wind made it nearly impossible to steer the Black Swan to safety. "Hold strong, men!" Toshiro continued to yell, hoping to encourage the men. She slipped and fell to the floor of the ship, again, then tried harder to steer the ship away from trouble. _Just lovely_, she thought t her self, _If this keeps up; we may be even deeper into the Fire Nation._ She tried to free a hand to she could wipe rain from her eyes.

Zuko was thinking along the same lines. He was trying harder to help the men from giving up, and just trying to keep the ship in one piece. He wanted to get out of the Fire Nation as soon as possible.

"Oof!" a female voice came from behind him. He turned to see Jasmine on the floor of the ship; she had slipped, like so many others. He had been trying to take down the sails, hoping less wind would mean less pushing into the Fire Nation, but he let go of his rope to help Jasmine. He helped her up, but her ankle was twisted. He pulled her arm over the back of his neck, and led her to the infirmary. The doctor was helping them, but she could stay there until he returned.

Zuko went back on deck, now keeping an eye out for Hana; she and Jasmine were always together, or close by any way. Sure enough, he found Hana, but he didn't worry, she was with someone else: Akira. He went back to his post.

Toshiro began to smile; she could tell that the weather was letting up. She could see the skies turning slightly bluer. Over time, she was right. Around five hours later, the sky was clear, and the ship was out of harms way, except for the small factor that they were now deeper into the Fire Nation. It was going to take longer to get out, not to mention it was too dangerous to get money in the Fire Nation. The chances of getting caught were too risky. Toshiro called everyone to the main deck, the doctor and Jasmine were excused, but they were going to have to find a way out, and a way to get money for food and supplies lost in the storm.

"I suggest we first search the ship for anything that even resembles food. Ling, you'll be finding us a way out of here, because I'll be planning of ways to get us money in my quarters. I have an idea in mind, but it will only work if we encounter it by chance.

The thought of a by chance plan didn't fill much trust in the captain, Zuko and everyone else felt it. His eye followed her as she went to her quarters. Smirking as she walked into her comfortable quarters, she walked over to her desk, and began to move things around until she found what she was looking for, a wanted poster for the banished prince of the Fire Nation: Prince Zuko. She closed up the poster and put it in a small bag, which she then put over her head, making it hang off her left shoulder and rest on her right hip.

They continued sailing until noon the next day, where light seemed to smile upon Toshiro as her chance plan fell into place. On horizon came a Fire Nation navy vessel. "Someone down there knows that I like him," she said with an evil smirk to Ling as the ship came closer. Her attire was that of her male self, anyone could tell that she was planning something. She asked Ling for his spyglass, and looked closer at the approaching ship. "And everything I get from him is sugar coated."

She told Ling to have the sailors slow down their ship, and raise their colors. Ling looked at her as if she was insane, and for raising their flag in the Fire Nation, she was. Ling sighed, she was captain, and he had to do as he was told. He completed his orders, then joined her up at the helm. Their look out alerted them of the on coming ship, and Toshiro only smiled. The ship came up next to the Black Swan, and a woman, only a few years older than Toshiro herself, stepped forth to talk to her.

"You have to be very bold to fly your flag here," the girl said in a melancholy cruel tone. Her eyes were of a gold shade, but less shine than Zuko, less kind. Two strands of hair hung against the sides of her face, and her lips were of a light red. Her posture, her speech, it was obvious she was of high stature.

"What would a group of pirates be doing here any how? That just shows how truly stupid you outcasts are." She said to them with a cold glare. The men on board fought against the urge to over take the ship, and dispose of the rude female on board, but Toshiro just stared at her. Once again, Toshiro's mind was on the prize. "Who are you?" The girl asked, sternly.

"Judging by your appearance and such," Toshiro started, "I'm going to guess that you are the daughter of the current Fire Lord, Ozai, Princess Azula."

The crew onboard let out silent mutters at Toshiro's bold move. She was out of her mind to approach the princess.

"I see you have heard of me, now who are you?" She urged her question again.

"You've heard of me as well, I am Captain Toshiro," Toshiro explained to her.

Shock momentarily overcame the princess's face, but it was quickly changed into a despiteful grin. "That explains your bravery, but none the less you are a pirate, an expensive one at that, coming here was a mistake."

"Or was it," Toshiro said in her mysterious tone, "I was brought here by mere coincidence, and luck. You see, the storm pushed us this way, but I have something onboard, that you may want, even _more_ than me."

Azula was listening to Toshiro's proposition, when the sound of resistance came from an obscure space under the helm where Toshiro stood. Prior to Azula's arrival, Toshiro told Ling to seek Zuko, and he was now bringing him to her.

"Little brother," Azula said in her venomous voice, "I see your intentions, Toshiro."

"Excellent, Zuko will go on your ship, in exchange for letting us out of the Fire Nation, unharmed, and the bounty on his head," she explained, and looked over to Ling, who was also followed by Akira, Hana, and a Jasmine on crutches. Ling forced Zuko over to the hands of a soldier on Azula's ship.

"General," Azula ordered another soldier, "Retrieve Mr. Toshiro's bounty for my brother. Of course, Toshiro, you'll only have to take half of the bounty; after all, the reward is for both my brother, and my Uncle Iroh, the 'Great Dragon of the West' as he _was_ called."

"Understandable, Princess," Toshiro agreed to the terms with a nod.

"You planed this from the beginning, Toshiro, you bastard!" Zuko yelled. Toshiro merely looked away. The soldier returned with her money, and she gave the money to Ling and he ships began to separate.

"Captain!" Akira exclaimed, "How could you do that?!"

Toshiro kept silent. The ship was filled with sorrowed men, all secretly mad at the choice their captain made. All except for a group of men who tried to avoid the captain and her close comrades.

"Why, Toshiro," Jasmine asked, "Why did you_"

But Ling stopped her in mid sentence, "The captain has her reasons for everything," he told her.

"That's right, Ling," Toshiro said, still facing where she and Azula had made their arrangement. "I do everything for a reason. Now if you don't mind Ling, I'd like to make a turn around."

She looked back at him with a large sinful smile. Ling was surprised, and yet happy, with a smile across his face, Ling commanded the ship follow after Azula.

"What's going on?" Hana asked, standing close to Akira and grabbing his hand. Jasmine shook her head as the teens fell over from a sudden stop of the Black Swan. They looked up to ask Toshiro what her intentions were, but she was gone. She was next seen holding onto a rope on the side of the helm.

They watched her swing from the Black Swan to the navy ship, and land onboard, now wielding her sword at hand. She ran up to a soldier forcing Zuko away to down below deck_. _

_That bitch, Toshiro, I knew I couldn't trust her,_ he thought. He looked behind him when he heard his guard let out a slight moan of impact. He was now unconscious on the ground, and in his spot stood Toshiro.

"You didn't think I'd give you up that easily, did you?" She asked with her classic smirk.

Zuko didn't know how to respond, and once again, he didn't have time to. "Get him!" They heard Azula screech an order to other soldiers.

"Ooh, so close," Toshiro said and she got into her battle stance. The guards came after them, and they were cut in a matter of minutes, because joining Toshiro was Saburo, Ling, and Takumi. The four surrounded Zuko, and fought off the mob of Fire Nation soldiers. Azula stood before them, "Toshiro, what are you doing?!"

Toshiro grabbed Zuko's wrist. "I said, 'Zuko will go on your ship,' at no time did I promise that he would stay here."

The five ran back towards the Black Swan, and swung on ropes back to their home ship. "Go!" Toshiro commanded the crew. In minutes, Azula's ship was out of sight, but Toshiro knew that it wouldn't last long. She knew that Azula would come after them as soon as she could. She walked up to Zuko with a hand full of gold coins. She put it in his hand, and said, "You don't have to pay me now."

With that, she left and commanded them to head southwest. "If she thinks I'll be over her betrayal with some gold, she has another thing_"

"That's a first," Saburo said, cutting off Zuko's complaint, "She's never done that before."

"Done what?" Akira asked, just joining the conversation.

Saburo looked down at the boy; "She's never risked her life like that for someone who wasn't a close, trusted crewmember, not to mention someone with a bounty on their head."

Saburo left the boys, and began towards below deck.

"Wow," Akira said, "I thought that she was gonna leave ye there."

"Yeah," Zuko said, looking down, "I did too"

"Well that goes to show ye, Toshiro always has somethin' up 'er sleeves!"

Akira went to join Hana and Jasmine, and left Zuko to think about his "hero."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mermaids**

Toshiro was back to her station, up at the wheel of the helm, looking out towards the horizon. The only difference was that now she was occasionally seen looking behind, as if expecting to see something, and she was: Azula's ship. Zuko walked up to her, to point out that whether her intentions on the sale of him may have been _good_, he wasn't going to let her get away with it, not that easily. One his way up, he noticed her gazes to the stern of the ship.

"Sorry for scaring you, Zuko," she said, turning back to face the bow of the ship.

"I wasn't scared," he tried to tell her sternly, but he knew that Toshiro could tell he was lying. He had to admit to at least himself, that the position he had been in was too close to his comfort. He never wanted to be that close to going home as a prisoner, again. She smiled at him, and said in a new tone, a gentle tone, "I never leave a man behind."

Zuko didn't know how to respond, but he didn't get a chance to. Before he could even think of something, he heard the look out call down to him and Toshiro that a cave was coming up on the port bow. Zuko looked over to see what cave the man spoke of, then to Toshiro, hoping someone would tell him why they had come to such a place.

The cave was far from welcoming. It was a dark, black opening under a land bridge; it looked to be formed by a volcano. Toshiro could only smirk, and then she yelled to the crew, "FASTEN YOUR LIFE LINES, BOYS!"

She looked at Zuko and said, "You are about to see first hand why I never get caught." He looked back to the cave, and then they both turned to see Azula's ship gaining on them. Zuko saw Toshiro smile again out of the corner of his eye, and he watched her run off the raised helm with a jump, grabbing onto a rope that hung from the sails. She swung down to the upper bow of the ship, and ran to get a clearer view. It was simple, a plan she had done many times, over and over, and it never failed her.

Zuko ran to follow her, and he approached her, questioning the situation. "Just sit and watch, boy. Tie yourself to a pole, and try to enjoy what you can."

With that she left him again to go direct men rushing on board. Zuko just joined Ling, and asked him what to do. Just as Toshiro quickly explained, he was to tie himself to something solid on board, and just stay on with it. It was odd, but what did Toshiro do that wasn't? He did as he was told, and stood by Akira and Ling.

Toshiro made a quick look over on the ship then ran back up to the helm. The men stayed to the middle of the ship, and Zuko felt squished. He could just see Toshiro make Jasmine sit down, because of her ankle, and direct Hana to keep an eye up at the bow. He saw her look back once more, and then he looked at the bow of the ship. They were going in the cave.

They glided in, and within minutes, Zuko laid eyes on something he never thought was real.

"Well, well, well, It's been a while, Toshiro," a girlish voice said with a giggle.

"It has, hasn't it?" he heard Toshiro responded with her sarcastic tone.

Zuko tried to look over the man in front of him, and he was shocked to see the girl sitting on a rock that was nearly level with the deck of the ship. She had long white hair, most pulled out of her face with a tie of seaweed. Her skin was a pale milky color, and all the whitish tones matched her silver eyes. The only thing that covered her body, were two shells held in place with more seaweedholding them to her breasts, and a long light blue fish tail.

"Mermaids?" He asked under his breath.

"I told ye they was real," a man near by said to him. Zuko recognized him as the man that told the story of the hypnotizing blue mermaid he had encountered before.

"Yeah, but…" he tried to say, but his mind went back to Toshiro and the new mermaid.

"Toshiro, what is this?" the fish girl said and she moved from the rock to the side of the ship. The men parted and she met eyes with Zuko, who was now not only shocked, but embarrassed.

"He's cute," she said with a smile and devilish eyes.

"Back off, Sea Wench," Toshiro said with a smirk.

"Make it quick Toshiro, remember, I can have him if you don't give me something better," the mermaid said with a glare.

"You won't want him anyway," Toshiro explained, and walked up to the fish girl, "He's a wanted criminal, nothing good. Ah, but the ship behind us is filled with Fire Nation men. Why pick one bad fruit, when you can have a whole tree to pick another?"

The mermaid thought it through, but in the end, she waved to Zuko, and agreed with Toshiro's terms, whatever they were. The men closed in again, and Zuko caught a glimpse of Toshiro run back to the helm. She led the ship farther into the cave, and things seemed fine, until a new sound entered the ears of the men.

Zuko was struck with a sweet sound of female voices. He felt his eyes become more relax. He felt a hand? He did, he felt a gentle hand against his cheek, and the men that once were tightly surrounding him, where now out of his sight, his sight that now made up of a woman who seemed to have a water like glow to her. He couldn't stop himself from walking toward her.

"Every bloody time!" Toshiro spat as she tried to control the ship threw rocks and the black waters. She let out a groan of work as she pushed the wheel to the port side of the ship, ending in a victorious prevail. "I hate mermaids," she said as she continued to try and steer the ship. Her eyes grazed over the ship, always making sure that everything was good, it normally was, but it seemed that today, the mermaids wanted something onboard. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she yelled, "Hana, take the wheel!"

"What?! But- but…"

"It's simple, turn away from the rocks!" With that, Toshiro leapt off of the raised helm, heading toward a hypnotized crewman: Zuko. The rope that he had tied to the ship had been either untied, or cut, and he wasn't stopping.

"One bloody time! One bloody time I want those things to stay off my ship!" She grabbed the rope tied to Zuko's waste, and tried to pull him back, but it seemed that Zuko was a lot stronger than she thought. He continued to walk up the edge of the deck, and toward a water sprite. Knowing she couldn't break the sprite's spell, she did know she could break its grip on Zuko.

With no hesitation, she charged the sprite, knocking it in to the sea. She smiled at her simple achievement, but was pushed up against the edge of the ship by Zuko. He put his hand on her shoulder, and began to bring his lips to hers. At the moment, she couldn't stop him; she was pinned too well. "Damn spell!" She yelled and tried to wiggle free. He grew closer, and she looked up into his now lifeless, cloudy eyes. The spell kept him from even knowing it was she.

"Zuko! No!" Hana came from behind him, trying to pull him back.

"Hana, I can handle myself. You need to watch the shiiiip!" Toshiro's words were thrown when she fell to the floor of the deck because of a sudden hit against some secluded rocks. She now lay on Zuko, who seemed to have hit his head.

"Jasmine has it," Hana told her with a smile. Toshiro rolled her eyes again, and got up off of the unconscious Zuko. Running back up to the helm, she could see that her problems were almost through. Before her was the opening of the cave, the light at the end of the tunnel. She looked to it with fierce determination in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

She looked behind her, remembering why she was dealing with such troubles in the first place, and she smiled wide to see that her plan had worked. There behind the Black Swan was the Fire Navy ship, cashed between the rocks of the cave, and on board, Toshiro could see Azula yelling at the men, not knowing what was causing their delusional behavior.

Toshiro let out a laugh, as the ship began to glide out the end of the cave. The men became to realize their predicaments, and _everyone_ laughed at those. Saburo was lightly hugging a pole and licking his lips free of a nasty taste, Zuko was just asleep on the floor, and Ling was hanging on to a large pirate whom was holding Ling in return. The two turned from each other, letting out noises of disgust, and trying to avoid all eye contact.

Ling walked over to the Zuko who was still lying on the floor, and tried to wake him up. After a few nudges, he was successful, and Zuko was sitting up, rubbing a bump on his black furry head. He looked angrily up at Toshiro, and started up to her, to complain about her attempts to kill everyone on board.

"I've done that before, Zuko_"

"What good did it do us?" He stopped her; "All it did was slow us down. Azula will be_"

"Stuck for a long time" she interrupted him, sternly, "Don't you know what mermaids do?"

Zuko glared at her.

"They hypnotize men with a scary poetic song. Now, you of all people should know how many men it takes to control a fire nation ship. I can man this ship on my own for that amount of time, and that, my friend, is why I never get caught. That is my famous escape, because I am a girl, and not effected by the spell those water demons cast."

Zuko was dumbstruck; he didn't know how to respond to her logic. She was right; it did take a lot of men to control a ship of that size, at least ten or twenty. Not to mention, Zuko knew that Azula didn't know much about controlling the ship to begin with. She gained her power by birth, and by striking fear into the hearts of her soldiers, not by work.

Toshiro was looking back out to the sea, as she always did. "Zuko," she said, grabbing the astounded boy's attention. "I have to know why you doubt me. Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No," Zuko told her flatly. He saw how well girls could fight and think. None of that, he knew, had to do with gender. "It's because you are a pirate. I was brought up royalty, for the most part. I was taught to think little of people like you. I had encountered a group of pirates, twice actually, and they were a crew of idiots."

Toshiro laughed a bit. She knew that some pirates were moronic and barbaric; she had encountered them as well. "Never judge one from looking at others, Zuko," she told him, "Not only have I met pirates like the ones you speak of, but I have also met many fire benders and such, and I'll tell you: not one of them is completely the same as the other. Everyone has a different personality. You know what? I also think that if everyone walked around with that type of philosophy, then there probably wouldn't be a war going on today."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dragon of the West**

It had been long, too long of a day for ex- general Iroh. He sighed as he once again felt the nerve-racking feeling of defeat. It had been at least two and a half weeks since he and his nephew had departed from each other. He didn't know what Zuko thought of the situation, but he did know that he wanted to reunite with him, soon. It hadn't surprised him when he had discovered Zuko's rescue and escape from the prison in Aki Son, but how he had escaped, and when, was all a mystery to him.

Originally, he had thought his nephew to run off, away from the prison, so he started off, looking for where he may have run. When he realized that Zuko had been caught in the prison for about four days, he returned only to see that it was later that he had broken free. He lacked an idea of where the boy had gone, and the only clue he did have, was one from the woman and her son Kyo, from the inn they had stayed at. They had told Iroh that they last saw Zuko leave with a man who looked to be a pirate. This information only worried him more. Iroh knew that Zuko had engaged with pirates, and he didn't want to find out that they had killed the only family that even remotely understood him.

He wiped his forehead with his sleeve using the back of his hand, and looked down at the ground. He was standing on a stone path, leading away from a popular pirate port called Sakura. He had questioned for his nephew's appearance nearby, but he received no more clues. A drunken sailor had mentioned a boy with a scar on his left eye traveling with the famous Captain Toshiro of the Black Swan, but Iroh only doubted the man. He hoped to know his nephew well enough to strike the idea of him being with a wanted, bloodthirsty pirate. One that everyone knew was more deadly than the most poisonous of snakes or scorpions.

He continued his way from the port and hoped to ride the ostrich-horse that Zuko had left behind to the location of the teenage boy. He fed the animal some oats that he had bought with the little money they had, and pet his hard, smooth beak as he spoke in a gentle tone, "How far could he had traveled? He is on foot, I hope. If he is going by sea, I may never find him." He sat down on a nearby stone and said with a groan. "Where do I go now?"

The ostrich-horse looked to the town, but it seemed to be gazing further behind it. "I see," Iroh said, as he stood up, "If he is traveling on a ship, we should stay by the coast." With that, he began to lead the animal toward the water, toward the southwest. "Hopefully, we can only get closer."

"Zuko!" a young boy called as he ran up to the teen. Akira and he were looking on shore for anything the crew could consider food. He looked over his shoulder, away from the ocean view, and saw Akira waving a pouch in the air.

"I found some berries," he told him as he ran closer. He opened the bag to show Zuko, and explained that they were called snow berries, "Because they are some of the only berries that still grow when it snows, but they never grow in places where it _does_ snow."

Zuko laughed at the ironic statement. He then looked back at the berries. He recognized them from when he sailed on his own Fire Navy ship. They were served with his uncle's favorite dessert, Snowballs. They were snow berries dipped in melted sugar and butter, and then frozen. The snow berries he was looking at though seemed smaller than the ones he remembered, he thought of them as just out of season.

It seemed funny how Zuko had told Toshiro, just plainly, that he didn't trust her, because she was a pirate, yet here he was, with a younger pirate, laughing and somewhat enjoying himself. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Zuko couldn't help but think that he did trust Akira, Saburo, Ling, and even more he hated to admit, Toshiro. They were pirates, but they had a human nature to them. They seemed even kinder than most other people he had met in the past. The only thing that made him think otherwise was their tendency to steal. If not for that, trust may not be an issue.

The boys walked back on board the Black Swan, and they walked into the captain's stateroom. There a demanding Toshiro greeted them.

"I want all men available talking to locals! I want a full report on past weather, where it went, how fast it was gone, how fast it came! I will not be set off course, _AGAIN_, by some storm!" She commanded. Ling stumbled out of stateroom, over the boys' feet, and ran to the main deck to gather men.

Akira and Zuko looked through the ajar door leading to Toshiro, who was a mix between frustrated, aggravated, and just tired. She had yet to have slept in three days. Ling and Saburo had tried to convince her to take a break, but it seemed that she wanted to be at least fifty miles away from the Fire Nation as much as Zuko. Just as she was with every task, she was determined to finish it. She sat behind her desk, her forehead resting in her hand. She sighed, and shook her head as she mumbled curses to herself.

Akira entered, handing her the pouch of berries. She looked up to him, and looked over to Zuko, her eyes were dark, obviously showing her lack of slumber, and her hair falling in her face from her braid, which was even messier than usual. She seemed to be silently asking why the boys were there.

Zuko stepped in and walked up to attempt in convincing her to either sleep, or take a break form her chores. As always, she seemed to know what he was going to say before he said it.

"I'm fine, Zuko," she said, forcing a smile. She saw Akira giving her a worried face. They cared for her, and she was glad of that, but she never let their cares for her being, interfere with her work. She pushed the loose hairs out of her face, and told them not to worry. They left, and continued their day.

That was the last time the boys saw her, or anyone on board did. Ling had told them that she was working on finding a safe, quick way away from where they were. That was believable, but as the day went on, Zuko couldn't help but think that she was thinking about their new route the whole day. He tried to ignore it, and succeeded, but as it got late, and the stars were shinning, the moon glowed over the water, and the men were asleep, he wanted to make sure.

He doused the lights on board, all except for the one at the crow's nest, and the one at the helm, just as he was told. He then made his way quietly to Toshiro's stateroom. He looked to make certain no one else was awake, and slowly opened the door, hoping not to surprise her, or wake the crew. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and stepping up to her desk, where he smirked and shook his head.

On the desk was Toshiro, asleep. Her hair was spread out over papers, no longer held back, but her hair tie was tangled in the loose hairs. Her teeth were visible through her slightly open lips, and her face was covered in black. At first he wondered how the black came to be there, but then he noticed a piece of charcoal that she used for writing. He let out a silent chuckle as he realized the black must have got there from her rubbing her face as she fell closer to her deep slumber.

She looked less like the captain he had said not to trust, hated, and feared, and more like a young child. He gazed at her face, becoming aware that she didn't seem to be peaceful in her sleep. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her expression showed tension. She appeared upset, or stressed. He knew he couldn't help, but he thought to make a nice gesture. He took off his green robe he wore over his clothes, to keep him warm when doing his night duties, and placed in lightly over Toshiro's shoulders. She let out a slight moan as she turned her head.

He smiled at her, then noticed her notebook under her left hand_. She must have fallen asleep while she was writing in this_, he thought. He looked and the book, and read:

"Captain's log,

"Today we have tried to set a safe route back to Sakura. I plan to return Jasmine and Hana there, and return to my previous task of searching for the ex-general Iroh, Zuko's uncle. I pray we find the old man soon. Any longer on this ship and Zuko may not live to see him again. Zuko's presence seems to be becoming a nuisance."

Zuko was about to put the book back, when the next section in the journal caught his eye.

"I want to get him off my ship before Zans and his group of babbling buffoons try to kill him. The sooner we get him away, the better. I can only do so much, without the assistance of Ling, Saburo, Akira, and myself, he probably would be dead by now.

"We are about a day's trip from Sakura. Let us hope for the b_"

The rest was a line across the rest of the paper, revealing that she had fallen asleep before she had finished her entry.

He put the book back, and started out, but before he closed the door behind him, he took a last glance at the sleeping Toshiro. It may have been the only time he would ever see her in a calm state.

The nest morning, Toshiro was more awake than she had been in days. Her smirk once again spread on her face, and looking out toward her familiar horizon. Through the night the ship had traveled smoothly, making them only about half a days sailing until they arrived at Sakura.

Toshiro was excited, thrilled, and more pleased than ever at the idea of getting her extra crew members off her ship. _Less people to feed; more food for the rest of the men. No more complaints, no more girls on board not knowing what they are doing,_ the ideas and perks ran through her head as Ling walked up to her. He reported their traveling time, how well the ship was going, and how close they were. Toshiro had nodded at the positive report, when a crash took her attention to the lower deck.

Zuko was moving crates, but had dropped one as he made his way to the stairs leading toward the lower deck of the ship. Ling was shocked to see Toshiro's reaction. Normally she would yell at the boy, make snide comments, laugh, or roll her eyes in annoyance, but she didn't. She seemed to be slightly smiling at he boy as she looked down at his struggles, with a kindness in her eye.

"Captain, are you all right?" Ling had to ask. He would have blamed the lack or reaction on sleep, but it had been he that had walked in that morning to find her asleep on her desk with a green robe over her shoulders. Thinking the robe was hers he had removed it, and shook her shoulders to wake her. Captain of the Black Swan or not, she was still a teenager that would sleep in until she was woken up.

"I'm fine," she responded, looking to her first mate with eyes that seemed to be seeing something other than what lay before her. She cleared her throat, and commanded him to continue his hourly reports on the old ship. If there was a problem on board, she wanted to know first thing.

Ling did as he was instructed, and quickly made off toward the main deck. The ship continued its smooth trip back toward Sakura, and was actually early on their docking at the port. The crew left the ship to do as they usually did. Some went to find whores, other bars, and as for the group that traveled closely to Zuko, they where going to bring back the girls to their home. After a long, and tear filled good-bye from Jasmine and Hana, they left them, making their way back to the Black Swan for a night's rest.

Zuko rolled over on his hammock. Once again, he couldn't seem to sleep. He turned over once more, hoping to make himself comfortable, when a noise made him look around the lower deck. The noise was a light set of footfalls walking amongst the hammocks. He tried to pull the old, large rag he used as a makeshift blanket over his head. He hoped it was just a restless pirate walking to his hammock.

He felt his stomach churn slightly as the steps grew closer. Whoever it was, they were coming toward him. He held his breath. The ship was dark, if there as no sign of life where he was, maybe they would go elsewhere. The foot falls stopped. He let out a sigh, thinking whoever it was had left, and then uncovered his head. As he began to turn over again, the whole hammock flipped, making Zuko fall to the floor, letting out a slight yelp. He looked up to see a dark figure standing over him. As he was about to yell at the intruder, a hand was thrown over his mouth. The hand was cold, soft, except for some places that seemed to have calluses from work. Another hand pulled his left arm back, and squeezed his wrist. Who ever this was, they were strong, and Zuko was afraid to see whom it was.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Stranded**

Zuko was confused; he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight against the intruder, and risk waking the crew, or to just stay quiet, and let the person do what they wish. He wished not to let anything happened. Quietly, he tried to fight free, but who ever it was, they weren't letting go. He was dragged to the side of the ship. It seemed that trying to fight off his attacker did not work as he had planned.

They had grabbed his shoulder, and the more he fought back, the more crushing pressure they put on it. He could feel the painful injection of four bony fingers digging into his shoulder. He tried to thrust up, pulling away from the person. It had no affect, and it caused him to fall hard onto the floor from the reaction of his action. He let out a quiet moan, and noticed a missing pressure on his body.

He opened his eyes, to see his attacker. "That was stupid," came an all too familiar voice. "What are you doing, Toshiro?" he asked her forcefully as he got up and looked at his surroundings. There must have been a time in-between when he opened his eyes, and when he hit his head, because now he was on the upper deck, which was deserted for the night. He rubbed his head, and Toshiro pulled him to his feet.

She put her fists on her hips as she watched him brush himself off. When he glanced up to looked at her, she shook her head with a smile, and lightly hit him on the head. Zuko laughed silently to himself. Toshiro was so much shorter then he, that she had to stretch to hit him. She walked past him, up toward the bow of the ship, and looked back at him when she realized that he was not following. She rolled her eyes, and gestured him to come with her.

She had led him to her quarters. She told him to wait as she ran inside. He waited outside, as told, and looked around at the night sky. The stars shined, just as the always did when he was on the Black Swan. The smoke and steam from the Fire Navy ship he had used to sail on blocked the view of the beautiful cloudless skies.

Toshiro came back with something in her hands. It was a green robe. "I believe this is yours," she said as she handed it to him.

He took it from her, and as he looked down at it he asked, " Why are you giving this to me now?"  
"Because," she explained, "The last thing I need on this ship is men thinking that I am returning clothes to you that you left in my room. If you know what I mean," she hinted.

Zuko tried not to, but he blushed at the thought of men like Ling thinking that he and Toshiro had spent the night "together." He looked up at her when he heard her let out a giggle. It wasn't often she showed her girlish side. It seemed to amuse him. He laughed at her giggle, and told her that he was going back to his hammock.

She patted him on the shoulder and said, "Oh, and Zuko," he looked back at her, "thanks, and I still stand by my promise to get you back to your uncle."

Zuko nodded; he knew she was telling the truth. As much as he may have told everyone he hated Toshiro, and how much he didn't think she was honest, he actually was quite fond of the little deadly captain.

He went back to his hammock, and the next morning, he, Toshiro, and the rest of the group went off to look around. They split up, Toshiro and Zuko, and Ling and Akira. Ling and Akira went toward the town, while Zuko and Toshiro began to look around the shoreline.

Zuko and Toshiro walked side by side as they made their way down the shore and they continued as they walked past the empty beach. They didn't speak; they didn't know what to say to each other. Zuko looked straight forward, and Toshiro squinted as she looked out into the water. A few ships sailed by, and the sun shined off of the sparkling waves.

"What's the old man like," Toshiro finally broke the silence. Zuko looked at her, not sure of whom she was speaking of. After a few seconds, he assumed she was talking about Iroh.

"He's one of those people who will always look at the bright side. In my time with him, I don't think I've ever seen him not be optimistic." He looked down at Toshiro, who was looking at the ground.

"You're lucky," she said, forcing a smile, "You may not have a lot of close family, but the only family I have is a couple pirates that I don't think will try to kill me in my sleep. As much as I may say they are my family, they aren't really."

They continued their walk, only talking once in while, about random things, like the weather, the trip, nothing more about themselves. Zuko only heard the sound of sand crunching under his feet and the waves crashing against the shore. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked to his right, away from Toshiro, who was glancing back at the small ship behind the, the Black Swan. It was nearly out of sight from where they stood.

Toshiro smiled, and walked closer to the waves that continuously crept up on the beach. Zuko caught her movement out of the corner of his eye and looked at her to see what she was doing.

She took in a big breath, and began to unbutton her old, worn vest that she wore over her old, off-white shirt. She took off her boots, and removed her unbutton vest. She started to unbutton her shirt, and Zuko looked away from her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he averted his eyes from her as she removed her shirt, only wearing a white bandage wrapped around her breasts, and her pants, which she had stared to take off. "Swimming," she said, not looking at him. She removed her brown pants, and now wore only the bandages, and pair of short, white shorts.

Zuko looked around, to make sure no one saw her, then at her. She took away the string holding her messy braid, and her waist long, dark golden hair blew in the slight breeze. After shaking her head, to make certain her braid was entirely out, she took and few steps into the ocean, before diving beneath the waves. When she came up, she called to him, "You coming in?"

"No," he told her plainly. He crossed his arms, and glared at her from shore.  
"All right then," she said and she dove under again.

Zuko looked out to the calm sea, and then at the small waves that came ashore that washed away the footprints she had left in the sand. The sun kept hitting him; it was hot for that time of year, hotter than the usual temperature. He looked back out to the water then saw Toshiro come up for air and splash some water gently in her face. He took off the robe that Toshiro had returned to him the night before. Over a small amount of time, he had also taken off his shirt. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. As he waited for Toshiro, it got hotter.

Toshiro looked back at him on the sand and said, "Just take off your shoes and you can come cool off, Zuko. It's not like anyone is going to see you. Not to mention there's nothing to see even if someone was watching." She laughed, and dove back under the water.

She was right, he had to admit. Without a second thought, he removed his shoes, and, headed toward the water. He slowly walked in, getting used to the coolness of the sea, and trying to find Toshiro.  
Toshiro poked her eyes just above the surface of the water, behind Zuko. She slowly stood up, trying not to make him aware of her presence, and then splashed him with a wave of salt water. She laughed as he glared at her.

Realizing he would send back a responding shot, she dove back under the water and swam about five yards away, out of reach of a splash. That didn't help. When she submerged from the water, Zuko was gone. She pushed her hair out of her face, and looked around. She took a couple of steps, and stopped. She felt a current of water run against her leg, and turned around in time for Zuko to jump up from the water and pull her under with him.

When they came back up, they laughed, and started out of the sea. The longer they stayed there, the less ground they could cover. Zuko glanced over at Toshiro as she rang out her hair. Zuko looked at her, and he observed her figure. With out her clothes, Zuko could see that Toshiro was muscular, but also very skinny. She had a definite female body, she was very curvy, but he guessed that she was so thin from the lack of food on board the ship. He shook his head at the thought of Toshiro's body. _She's a pirate_, he continued to tell himself as he looked away. Trusting her was one thing; becoming attracted to her physically was certainly another.

Zuko was not the only one looking at his comrade. Toshiro occasionally glanced over to Zuko, seeing his masculine body. She too tried to fight the idea of finding Zuko alluring. They could only fight so much though. They got dressed, not looking at each other in the process, and then started walking again.  
Toshiro combed her hair out with her fingers as they walked another mile or two down the beach. By the third mile, the sun had begun to set and they started back to the Black Swan. They were caught off guard suddenly by the sight that lay before them.

"That's MY SHIP!" Toshiro shouted as she ran toward the Dock were the Black Swan had begun to deport from. She didn't recognize any of the pirates on board. The men on board either laughed as she followed and commanded they get off her ship, or they ignored her completely and followed the orders they had been given by their captain.

Toshiro gritted her teeth, and grabbed on to a trailing rope on the side of the ship. As she pulled herself up, one of the pirates on board looked over the edge with a knife at hand. "Toshiro, watch it," Zuko yelled to her, but she didn't hear him. The pirate pulled the rope up, getting Toshiro higher off the ground, and when she was just out of arms reach, he used the knife to cut the rope. Toshiro let out a yell as she fell from the top of the ship. Zuko threw himself under her as she fell, just catching her before she hit the ground. Without a word of gratitude for his small rescue, she got back on her feet and started running after the ship as it left the dock.

She continued to run and Zuko began to follow her. She paid no attention to her limited distance. As the ship pulled out Toshiro kept her eyes on it, and ran off the dock. She let out a small squeak as she fell, before she felt an arm wrap around her waist keeping her out of the water. "BLOODY PIRATES!" she yelled out to the ship as it sailed further out.

She fell to her knees and Zuko let her waist go. He looked out to the Black Swan as it disappeared out of their sights. "How," Zuko heard Toshiro mutter to the dock, "How the hell did those men get my ship!?" She stood up, glaring at the horizon.

"I know how," said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Ling and Akira, and Saburo and Takumi, who showed signs of slight beatings. Toshiro looked at them, wide-eyed. Ling stepped forth and explained, "Apparently the rest of the crew decided to maroon you and your close crew members here. They took over the ship, beating Saburo and Takumi while we were gone. Yesterday they talked to some unemployed pirates, and asked them to help them."

Toshiro bowed her head down, and then sat down on the dock cupping her face in her hands. She shook her head and Ling put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She shrugged him off, and stood up. "I'm getting my ship back," she told them, "and KILLING the rest of my back-stabbing crew!"  
The men smiled as they saw their captain act like her determined self. She pushed past the men, and when she was in front of them she said, "This is most likely the idea of Zans any how," she glared at her comrades, "and he's had his end coming."

Zuko looked to Ling. He knew that Zans didn't like Toshiro, he never knew why, but he was the one that seemed to be the leader of the group that hated Toshiro as their captain. Whatever the reason, he would ask Ling later. For the moment, his best choice of action was to do everything Toshiro said, or else he knew in her current mood, she'd have his head.

"Ling," she started her commands, "search the area for a cheap inn. Saburo, start finding some money. Zuko, you and Takumi look for food, as a back up. I'll go find a place where we can camp for the night, in case there's nowhere we can stay in-doors."

Everyone agreed to their jobs, and headed out. It was dark soon after, only three hours from midnight. The group established that their only choice was to stay out-doors. Toshiro had found an area to stay, and made a small shelter. The town said a storm would be coming that night, and she wanted to be prepared. They sat around a small campfire, not that it was very cold. Akira had fallen asleep next to the fire, and Saburo was sitting next to him, building up the fire. Zuko and Ling were talking about their plan for the following day. They hoped to head further down the coast, and either locate Iroh, or someone who knew the where abouts of the stolen Black Swan.

Toshiro was no where to be found. As the men slowly fell asleep, Ling and Zuko waited for Toshiro. It was late, dark, and Toshiro wasn't quite herself after loosing the Swan. They were worried. What could have happened?

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Bravery**

Zuko and Ling never slept; they stayed awake, waiting for Toshiro to return. Their heads perked up as they heard a rustle in the bushes behind the coast. Ling smiled, while Zuko glared at the young women that emerged from them. Toshiro fixed her shirt and looked at the men who were looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Where were you?" Zuko asked, aggravation showing in his voice. He sat up from his lying position, and crossed his arms.

Toshiro glared at him as she answered, "Who are you, my father? I was scouting the area, if you must know." With nothing else said, Toshiro walked over to her sleeping area beside Zuko and lay down. She said goodnight to them, and fell asleep. Zuko and Ling looked at each other and then fell asleep not long after.

The next morning, Zuko sat down on the dock that was close to the small crew's camp. He had brought with him a fishing pole that Akira had bargained for in Sakura. Toshiro wanted him to catch some fish for them to eat on their land travels. "I'm going to be here forever," he mumbled to himself. He continued his complaints of the captain, whom he had just argued with about his given chore. He felt his shoulders and neck tense as he heard footsteps getting closer. He hoped that it wasn't the female captain.  
Zuko turned to the footfalls behind him to see the first mate, Ling. Zuko knew well from the smirk on Ling's young looking face that Toshiro had not heard his under breath insults and groans towards the captain, but Ling had, very clearly. "You know, you make Toshiro's life seem as simple as a day on a beach with a full bottle of rum. I'll tell you, it wasn't. Did she tell you how the other captain had found out that she was a girl?"

Zuko shook his head. He had remembered Toshiro saying it had something to do with her getting older, which didn't surprise him, but the way Ling asked his question, it seemed that there was more to the story. Truth be told, Zuko didn't really care for the captain's history that much, but he thought that if Ling was his reason for not finishing his chore of fishing, then he was going to fully embrace his new excuse.

Ling sat down on the dock, beside Zuko, letting out a sigh of relief; it seemed he too was going to take advantage of the welcoming for a break. He looked at Zuko, with a slight smile. Zuko disliked pirates, every one of them, but some of the members, including Ling and the cabin boy, Akira, he had grown to like as people. He did still disapprove of their pirate, thieving ways, but he did like Ling's stories and theories. He seemed to have a bit of a poetic sense, which Zuko couldn't help but find some amusement in on their long days at sea. As for Akira, he just enjoyed the idea of someone looking up to him, instead of down.  
Ling scratched his head, and began to tell Zuko about their young, mysterious, female captain. "You see, Zuko, Toshiro wasn't always the brave leader she is now, but I'll tell you that she was always, and probably will continue to be the bravest person I have ever met. Do you know why she even boarded the Black Swan to begin with?"

Zuko shrugged slightly. He couldn't remember what Toshiro had told them. She had vaguely explained it to him when he was aggravated at the fact that the famous, dreaded, and feared Captain Toshiro was a teenage girl a few months younger than he.

"She stowed away in a cargo crate at a small port near Ba Sing Sai. We found her two days into our travels to a southern Earth Kingdom city. You can guess what it was called."

Zuko could tell by Ling's sarcastic tone, it was the city that he and so many other men on board preferred to avoid because of a pair of girls that became more and more annoying over the years: Sakura.  
Ling could tell by Zuko's expression showing that the answer was obvious; he did know which city he spoke of. "It was a couple years," he continued, "before we met Jasmine and Hanna. Toshiro had met them when she was dragged, as a boy, to the tavern where their mothers worked. That's another story though."  
Zuko smiled, letting out a breath of laughter at the thought of the "boy" Toshiro being brought to a tavern filled with attractive women, only to find the daughters of a couple of whores.

"As I said, Toshiro was on board, unfound, for two days. Now you wonder: what did she do for food? Well," Ling said, beginning to answer his own question, "That's how we found her. I and the captain had gone down to the galley, looking for a drunk, now dead, sailor's spy glass, when instead we found a 'boy' climbing on a stool to search for food in the ship's cupboards."

Zuko tried to picture a young Toshiro being caught in the galley, and it came to him oh so clearly.  
A young Toshiro with dirt smudged on her face, patches on her clothes that were years to big for her, and her long, light brown hair cut up to just bellow her ears sat, eyes wide from fear, yet stern with slight bravery, on the floor in front of some open cupboards. "What do we have here, Ling?" a man asked in a gruff, old voice.

He wore a red shirt under an old, worn out coat that was made from the hide of a cow horse. A belt hung from his wide waste, just under his large beer belly. It held a cutlass in a cheap, hand made sheath, and it was helping hold up his big, baggy brown pants. He wore a three cornered hat and had a dirty, graybeard, that matched his short ponytail that lay on his wide back.  
A young Ling appeared at his side; his hair shorter and his body looking less worked. "It seems to be a lad, sir," he said, his voice seeming a bit shaky.

"Ling, how are ye supposed to be my first mate if ye can't even sound threatenin' to a mere boy," the captain said with a laugh. He reached down for Toshiro's hand, hoping she would give it to him, but she didn't. He looked at her, not sure of what he was to do with the free loader. "Ling," he said, once again calling the skittish new first mate to his side, "What do ye say 'bout thrown' the lad overboard fer trespassin'?"

"Captain," Ling said, trying to sound reasonable, "Isn't that a little, cruel?"

The captain paid no attention to Ling; he was now just too amazed at the reaction of the boy to his plan. He hadn't moved. Toshiro stood up and stared the man straight in the eye.

"What's yer name?" The captain asked, getting at eye level with his stow away.  
"Toshiro," she said, showing no sign of fear or panic in her young, childish voice.  
"Ye didn't object. Why?"

"I'd rather have you kill me than send me home," Toshiro told him.

The captain let out a howl of laughter, and told Ling, "Find out the boy's parents, and why he's here, I'm goin' to tell the crew to ready themselves to turn back." With that, the captain left, leaving the nervous Ling with the stubborn Toshiro.

"So…" Ling tried to think of how he was to be approaching the lad. "Why did you uh… leave your parents, Toshiro?"

Toshiro gave Ling an annoyed and upset look.

"Did you run away from home, to be a pirate? Did you want to join our crew?" He asked with an attempt at a fun sounding tone, only to end with a nervous laugh.

The captain made his way back to find Toshiro, but stopped when he heard the explanation for the child's actions.

"I have no family to run from. I was stealing from people that had money and food, just so I wouldn't die. But the other day, I stole from a man that was a pirate."

Both men were now intrigued in the boy's story.

"He chased me, chased me into an alley, then when he had me, he had his hands around my throat then dropped me. He said that I was just like him, that I was just like the man that drove him insane. He told me to keep my bloody eyes away from him, and ran off. I looked into a broken mirror that was next to me, and I saw that my eye was all red. I didn't want to steal from the people I used to any more; I wanted to find that man that the pirate talked about. I think that he might be someone that can take care of me."

The men looked astounded at the young boy, and the captain asked him, "Lad, how old are ye?"  
"Seven," Toshiro said sternly, still not showing any fear to them.

"Well, Toshiro, what do ye say to bein' my cabin boy. I could use a young boy to help me around the ship."

Toshiro looked up to the captain with a look of confusion and surprise. She then smiled slightly and said to him with a salute, "Aye, aye sir!"

With that, Toshiro was led on board, before a crew of menacing, scary, bloodthirsty pirates. They looked at the boy with annoyance, anger, and murder on their faces. A man, not as old as the captain, but a few years older than Ling, walked up to the captain, and asked in a voice that made even made Toshiro feel a cold chill down her spine. "Captain, is that the stowaway?"

The captain nodded, and the man's face now held an evil smile. "What may we do with our trespasser?" He asked, hoping for a bloody killing of the boy.

"He'll be our new cabin boy, Mr. Zans. If ye be wantin' to do anythin' to the lad, I'll be willing to kill ye without thinkin'."

The captain left with his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro couldn't help but look back at the man called "Zans," and again felt a shudder go down her back.

The captain led her and Ling into his quarters, where he had Toshiro sign a small book, filled with names of crewmembers. "That will make ye a member of me crew, if ye want to. It may also be what guarantees yer safety on board," he told her. Before even hearing the last part of his explanation of the book, she signed. The captain smiled, and let her out of the room, with orders to mop the poop deck. Ling was walking out, to keep an eye on the Toshiro, when the captain pulled him back into the room. "Ling," he said sternly, "I have a new job fer ye. That boy, Toshiro, make sure that no one knows his reasons fer bein' here."

"But captain, might that keep some of the men from beating or harassing him?"

"I said no one, Ling. That boy has a strong will, he's brave. Truth be told, I want the crew to be hard on him. If they went easy on him, he won't grow up to accomplish his goal."  
With his finale statement, Ling was sent out of the quarters.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Exposed**

"OOF!" an older Toshiro exclaimed as she was pushed into a barrel, the mop she was holding now pushed into her shoulder. She knew that if the tip of the mop had pointier tip, it would have punctured her arm. She pushed herself back up, and pushed some lose hairs under her green bandana. Glaring at the man who shoved her, the look out, she sighed, knowing that the captain was watching her. She knew that he was watching her at all times, and she wasn't going to fight the men that harassed her on board. Brawling on the Black Swan could end in death for either fighter, or both, depending on if the captain killed the victor, for starting such a battle. She had seen it happen.

She continued to mop, and ignored the crude gesture. Five years had gone by, and everyday of those five years, she received some type of bullying or beating from the other pirates on board. Over time, she became used to the badgering and pain.

Ling looked down at the poor lad, and shook his head. He remembered back to when Toshiro had first joined the crew of the Back Swan, and what the captain had told him. He turned away from the sight before him, and sighed as he did every time before, to keep himself from interfering and disobeying his captain. It pained him to see the young boy be harassed by the rest of the crew.

Toshiro knew he was there, she just didn't acknowledge him, for good reason. She was unaware of his promise to the captain, and so she wanted Ling to think she was capable of taking care of herself. She wanted the captain to think the same, so no matter the injury or insult, she stayed strong. The only problem was that it made the crew even madder at her, especially Zans. He hated her since the day she came aboard, and it made them do more hurtful things to her.

There were other problems, but not of Toshiro's. The captain was planning his retirement, to make a new pirate captain. Most pirates made their first mate captain, and the new captain chose a new first mate, but he didn't think that it was going to happen that way. He was pacing back and forth in his quarters, trying to think of what he was going to do, when Ling walked in, hoping to have an audience with him. "Ling, what brings ye to me today?"

"I'd like to talk to you about your decision about the new captain."

The captain had yet to tell Ling that he was thinking about not having Ling as his replacement, and was thinking that this would be the right time, but Ling interrupted him with a new theory. "Sir, I don't think that I would like to be the new captain. I don't think I can handle the responsibilities of being in charge of the crew."

The captain stood up and explained to Ling why he didn't want to choose Ling in the first place. "Ling, I agree, but I would like ye to continue to be the first mate, of whoever I chose."

Ling smiled and gave a nod to his captain, then left to go back to his duties, including his five-year-old chore of watching over Toshiro. He walked down to the lower deck, and listened to the "rumors" among the pirates about the captain picking someone else to be captain. He laughed when he heard Zans, the man that was probably the last person on his list, saying that the captain would most likely pick him. Especially since Zans had hated Toshiro since the day she came aboard, and he was the one that started most of the harassing of Toshiro. Ling only shook his head, and continued the day.

The next day, Ling checked on Toshiro in the morning. She was by his hammock, putting on his coat that he never wore. It was a large, brown, worn-out coat that the captain had given him, hoping that it would fit, but he was hoping for too much from the thin first mate.

He watched Toshiro admire the coat, and decided that he would let her wear it, give it some use instead of just hanging by his sleeping space. He stood behind the young cabin boy, and gave her a sudden surprise. He could see her jump from the motion of her now log hair that reached just above her mid back. "You can keep that if you want, the captain gave it to me as a welcome gift," he told her. She smiled, and nodded, then left to go back to the upper deck. For days he saw her wear the coat, never taking it off. He was glad that someone wore it.

It had been a week since Ling had talked to the captain about his retirement plans, and he was going to ask him how close he was to choosing the new captain. The captain gave him no new news. "I just don't know, Ling," he said, shaking his head in shame for not being able to over come his problem, "The only man I trust on this god forsaken ship is you, and Toshiro, but the lad is too young, too inexperienced. He wouldn't be able to hold his own. As fer you, well, ye know why I haven't chosen you."  
Ling nodded, agreeing to the captain's statement.

"I guess I only have one choice," The captain said, "The only man I think that can lead this bloodthirsty crew, is Zans."

Ling looked at the captain in utter shock. Was he insane? He watched the captain sit and shake his old head in his hands, praying for another answer. "But, Sir," Ling tried to tell the old man other wise, but they were interrupted by a loud crash from outside the room, on deck. They quickly opened the door to see what had made the noise, only to see Toshiro picking herself up from a pile of vomit, and the crew laughing.

"That isn't water boy, if you want to swim, get off the ship," a man standing next to a smiling Zans said. Zans' smirk at the young child made the men inside the captain's quarters know exactly why Toshiro was where she was: Zans had pushed her. Toshiro glared at the group of men as she tried to brush of the disgusting waste from her clothes. The men began to walk away, but it seemed that the push from Zans was the last straw for the young pirate. With her hand, she scooped up some of the vomit from the floor of the ship, and threw it at the back of Zans' head.

The men, including Zans, turned toward her, glaring at the thought of her having the nerve to do a thing to the man they all followed. She only glared back, red shinning in her left eye. Zans walked over to her, and pushed her back down. She looked up at him, and again, stood up before him. She then pushed him, making him take a couple steps back to catch his balance. She was nowhere near strong enough to knock the man to the floor. In rage, Zans pushed her again, much harder than before, and then kicked her in the side. She stood up once more and pushed Zans again.

Only angering him more, he repeated his previous action of knocking her to the floor, and kicking her twice. He then picked her up by her coat, and pushed her up against the pillar that was topped by the crow's nest. She glared at him once more as he said, "That was dumb, boy," in the same fearful voice that used to send a shiver down Toshiro's spine, but it was different this time. She tried to use her hands to break free of his grip, but at no prevail; she merely swung her leg high enough to kick the man in the jaw.  
He let go, and as she stood, he tried to put his jaw back in place. She stood firmly in place, her eye now redder than before, and told him in her fearless tone, "You've pushed me around for too long!"

Zans ran after her, and she used his head to boost herself up into the air, where she turned to be facing his back. She then kicked him in the spine.

The captain and Ling ran out of their place behind the quarter's door, and stood in the crowd of cheering and booing men. Too shocked to stop the brawl, they watched Toshiro as she fell to the ground with a swift punch to the stomach by Zans. She held her stomach in pain, then stood to ready herself for his next blow. He charged to her head, but she ducked and lifted her leg in time for his lower stomach to take the hit. She smirked as she watched him step back holding his stomach, just as she did. "You brat," he muttered, and he charged again, going much faster than he had before, and he hit her with much more force using his whole body.

She fell to the ground, and didn't stand up. Zans walked over to the motionless body, and kicked her, just as he did when their fight began. He smirked looking at all her visible wounds. Her lip was bleeding, and her cheek was beginning to swell. He could only imagine how her stomach looked after all the kicks and blows it received. He kicked her again, and she didn't even groan. It was obvious that she was done. The captain stepped in, and told him to stop.

"What were ye thinkin' Zans?! Are ye proud that ye can beat a boy?"

Ling went to the aid of the still Toshiro. Toshiro let out a slight moan of pain, and life. She began to move her head, and lift it from the ground. While the captain yelled at Zans, she managed to lift herself off the floor, against Ling's wishes. She reached down, and pulled Ling's sword from his sheath, and started to charge Zans.

"Toshiro!" The captain exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks. Not taking her eyes off her enemy, she listened to the reason that the captain gave her.

"Do ye really want to go to his level?"

She lowered her head, and walked to the captain. He told her to follow him to the infirmary. She put Ling's sword down, and as she rose from the weapon, Zans said, "You can't fight me with a sword, you don't know how, boy. The brat wouldn't hurt me anyways. He's too weak."

With that, Toshiro not only grabbed the sword she had put down, but took the sword from the captain's sheath as well. She charged Zans again.

Zans took a sword from his own sheath, and raised it against Toshiro's. She had attacked with one, and with the other, she stabbed it into the wood of the deck. She then used it as leverage to bring herself high enough to push Zans away by using her feet against his face. He stepped back, and rubbed blood from his now broken nose. Toshiro brought the swords back up to her stance, and waited for Zans to attack her. When he did, she ducked under his arm, came up behind him, and cut into his shoulder with the blade of Ling's sword. Zans dropped his sword, and Toshiro kicked in his knee, knocking him to the ground. He held his arm, and looked up to Toshiro, who now held the captain's sword to his neck.

"I told you, I'm not going to ignore you anymore, I'm going to fight back," she told him with a smirk. Blood ran from her mouth, but she still smiled at her achievement.

The captain broke the two apart, and as he told them that the brawl was uncalled for, and against the rules of his ship, Toshiro began to cough. She dropped the swords, and held one hand to her mouth, the other to her stomach as she fell to the ground. Zans forced himself up to see over the captain and Ling as they knelt down to help her, but she wasn't able to stand on her own anymore.

Ling tried to lift her, when her hand fell from her mouth, and then realized that it was covered in blood. Toshiro was coughing up blood. The captain ordered Ling to bring her to the infirmary, and he turned back to Zans as Ling left.

"You may have just killed a young boy, a boy that just let you live. He could have killed you; I saw it in his eyes. I could have let him too," he said to him before leaving to follow Ling to the infirmary.  
Zans watched them leave, glaring at the captain, but mostly glaring at the boy who just brought him to sword point.

The captain walked into the infirmary. His shoulders slouched as he saw Ling looking over the young lad, still coughing blood into her small hands. He tightened his fists as he stepped to the first mate, and picked him up from his kneeling position at Toshiro's side. "Leave him," the captain told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's blood to be cleaning off the deck," he explained as he led him out of sight of the boy. The captain took one more glance at Toshiro before he closed the door, letting the doctor help him.  
He and Ling took mops up to the main deck, where they cleaned up the blood of the fight. The captain had brought Ling to help him clean up the mess knowing none of the other men would do it, and that it would keep Ling away from Toshiro as the doctor examined him. "You couldn't do anything more," he told Ling in a serious tone.

Ling looked up from his work, his expression showing that he was worried about the lad. Not hearing any more from the captain, he went back to mopping. He was right, the only thing he could do was pray, and mop.

Two hours passed. They had cleaned up the bloody mess, but kept themselves occupied by continuing to mop the rest of the deck. The captain, not being able to take his thoughts off of poor Toshiro, put his mop aside, and headed back toward the infirmary. Ling's eyes followed him, and when he realized the captain's destination, he dropped his mop and quickly followed after. The captain opened the door slightly, and his jaw dropped slightly to see Toshiro lying on the bed, arms at his sides, and blood on the collar of the coat that Ling had given him.

The coat was laid over the body that wasn't moving. Toshiro's green bandana was no longer on her head, covering her light brown hair, but hanging by her bedside. Ling pushed by the captain, and kneeled again at her side. He looked up to the captain, his eyes asking how someone could kill a mere boy. The captain only shook his head and looked down to the floor. The room was silent.

"Captain," the doctor walked in from a large opened closet, containing medical herbs, medicines, anything that could help the many problems of a pirate crew. "I looked over Toshiro."

The captain looked up to him, hoping for some good news. He wanted something to at least let him know that Toshiro didn't die in vain, that he went peacefully, or told the doctor to pass information along.

"Oh, no, Captain," he said, waving his hand as if trying to stop the captain's thoughts, "Toshiro is fine. I gave him something to put him to sleep as I looked over him. I wanted him to stop coughing a little, and putting him to sleep did that, but I think you should know−"

"Excellent," the captain said with a smile. He looked happily down to the lad. "But why cover the boy with this coat?"

"About that, Captain," the doctor tried to stop him from raising the coat off of Toshiro, but he was too slow.

Ling and the captain looked wide-eyed at the child before them. Toshiro's loose hair lay lightly over white bandages that were wrapped around her chest. The boy had breasts?

"When looking over Toshiro," the doctor explained, "I had to examine the bruises and injuries on her stomach, and when I removed her shirt, I found out a secret that our young cabin boy had been keeping from us."

The captain laid the coat back over Toshiro's body, and looked confused at her, then at the doctor.  
"When I really thought about it, it made sense. I had been noticing a decrease in my bandages, and Toshiro is twelve, and she still looked like a young boy. And the large coat," he looked to Ling, knowing that the first mate had been the one to give her the coat.

"She wanted it," Ling told the captain, "I guess to help continue the secret of her gender. When she was younger, it was easy, but as she grew older…" He trailed off, and looked back at the sleeping girl.  
The captain let out a silent laugh under his breath. He left the infirmary without a word. Ling looked at the doctor, who shook his head, showing that he was just as confused. They looked at the door, and then to the young girl.

The next morning, Toshiro awoke, and looked at the surroundings of the doctor's quarters. She looked at the lack of her shirt, and the doctor walked in as she quickly put her shirt back on. She glared at him, wordlessly telling him that her secret was to remain just that, a secret. The doctor forced a nod. If he told her about the captain and Ling's visit, he was afraid of her reaction.

She finished the last button, and grabbed her coat. She knew what day it was; it was the day that the captain would announce his replacement to the crew. She spied the captain standing next to Ling, who looked quite nervous behind the captain. Toshiro fought her way through the crowd of pirates, and looked up to the captain, as he was about to announce the new captain.

"The new captain is one that has shown more bravery than anyone I have ever met. He is probably the person you would least expect, but you could never guess why he's braver than the rest of ya."

Toshiro looked around to see if any of the men showed any sign of knowing they were captain. She saw no one, and looked back up at the captain.

"He kept a secret for years, one that could have killed him. He dealt with ya'll through a lot. He deserves to look at ya'll from the captain's post."

Toshiro looked up at Ling, and smirked. She knew it had to be him. That was why he was so nervous.  
"Your new captain is none other than, Toshiro!"

The men of the crew looked toward the young cabin "boy," and watched confused as Toshiro looked at the men that stared at her.

"Come on up here, lad," the captain said, gesturing Toshiro to join him on the helm. She stared at him as if he were insane. She blinked in confusion, but did as she was told. She stood by him, still lost in thought of his decision of her. She looked to Ling, who was just as lost. It seemed the Captain had kept his choice to himself.

"Toshiro is the bravest person to board this ship. Ya wants ta know why?" The captain asked the crew. With a mutter of responses, all yes's, he turned to Toshiro. He reached out his hand and asked, "May I see your coat?"

Toshiro held the coat tighter; keeping it closed, and shook her head. He glared at her, and she let go of the coat. She removed it, and gave it to him. She looked down, hoping that none of the pirates would notice her slight female figure, but it was no use. The crowd quickly filled with shouts and murmurs of the girl that stood before them.

"Quiet, men," he commanded the men. They simmered down, and he continued his explanation. "Five years men. Five years, and I never knew, nor did you, that a lass was on board. You know what happens ta women on board?"

Toshiro's head perked up as she heard men shout gleefully about killing her.

"That's right, and I bet ye, that Toshiro knew she would die on board the Black Swan. Am I correct Toshiro?"

Toshiro bowed her head, forcing a nod.

"Aye, I thought so, and yet," he continued, "Here she stands before ye. Not ta mention that she's been more beaten up than any of ye."

"Over a small amount of time," Ling told Zuko, "the captain convinced the men of the Black Swan that Toshiro was more deserving of the place at the helm, and here she is today."

Zuko blinked at Ling. That story explained a lot about Toshiro. He had known Zans, not much, but he could recognize him on board the ship. He also knew that Zans did not like Toshiro, and Toshiro returned the feelings. It was Zans who was suspected of leading the revolt on the Black Swan.  
Zuko rubbed his hand up his forehead and over his hair. He looked to Ling, and sighed.

"Toshiro went through a lot, Zuko, and you wonder why she can tolerate you," Ling said as he laughed. He stood up from his place on the dock, and smiled at Zuko. "Toshiro told me to go collect more food, for the trip down coast. I better do that now, before she hangs me for taking a break." With that, Ling started his way back toward shore.

Zuko looked back at the sea. Toshiro made him a promise, to reunite him and his uncle. Now Zuko felt that he had a promise to Toshiro, to get her ship back.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Chance**

Zuko continued his chore of trying to catch fish, but two hours past, making four hours that he sat fishing on the dock, and he had not caught anything more than a sucker snail. He picked up the fishing pole, and started back toward the camp. He didn't walk too fast. He thought that at most, the crew was eating what the other men had gathered, and he wasn't too hungry.

When he approached the site, he only saw the other men, no Toshiro. He sighed, and threw his head back. This was the second time she had gone missing since they were left marooned near Sakura. He asked Takumi, whom was tying random knots on a stray piece of rope. It seemed that this was Takumi's way of relieving stress. "Sorry, Zuko," he said in his gruffy voice, "The Capn' left the site not long after ye left ta go fish."

Zuko rolled his eyes, and looked to where Toshiro left her belongings. She had left behind the knife she had been given their last trip to Sakura, and some small trinkets that she carried on her. Zuko walked over to the pile of things, and examined the knife. It was quite worn for something that was meant to be a decoration.

"I think she went into the woods," Zuko heard Akira say from behind him. He looked up to the young boy, and Akira further explained, "She went there not to long ago. Said something about scouting the area, again."

Zuko stood up, and thanked Akira before he left to go find the missing captain. He walked through the crowded woods, trying to avoid trees and moss covered rocks. He had slipped a number of times on the slightly damp ground of the woods. Some time later, he heard two men a few feet in front of him. He moved some branches out of his way, and the men came into his view.

"She's a beauty," one of the men said.

"She is, ain't she," the other man responded.

Zuko looked to see them peeping on a girl who was bathing beneath a small waterfall. He glared at the men for being so low. He stepped out from behind a tree, and stood behind the men.

"Got a nice voice, don't she?" The first man asked his friend.

"I think so," Zuko said, giving the men a spook.

"Ye watchin' the lass, too?' the second man asked.

"No, I'm watching you run from me, before I kill you for spying on her," Zuko threatened them. Without hesitation, the men stood from their place and ran from Zuko. Zuko smirked as he watched the men stumbled over the tree roots and rocks he had just climbed over to stop them from peering on the poor girl. He started to walk away, and continue his search for Toshiro, when some lyrics caught his ear.

"Some say he steers a spectral ship

That's ghostly gray and grand

He's doomed to sail the seven seas

And nev' set foot on land

"And if you chance to see him

You'll soon be dead from fright

So sailors tell their children

On a dark and stormy night

"Oh, forty fathoms deep he walks

With rusty keys his locker locks

Just like he's half-asleep he stalks

Forty fathoms deep

"Forty fathoms deep he owns

Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones

The legend they call Davy Jones

At forty fathoms deep," the girl sang in a sweet tone.

Zuko looked trough the bush that the men before him had peeped through. She was facing the waterfall; not revealing anything to men who may pass by. The girl's long wet hair looked to be a light brown. Her hair hung down to just below her lower waist. The men were right, she was attractive. She was thin, but still had her feminine features. She dove under the water, and Zuko shook his head,

He had just told two men that this was wrong, yet there he was, watching the young girl washed herself. He shut his eyes, and looked away, but when the girl emerged, she began singing more of her song.

"Nor' east we sail to brimstone head

The captain, crew and I

At 16 knots we fairly flew

Beneath a darkening sky

"A top the main mast I rode

Near 10 stories high

When up there blew an icy squall

And over board went I

"Oh, forty fathoms deep he walks

With rusty keys his locker locks

Just like he's half-asleep he stalks

Forty fathoms deep

"Forty fathoms deep he owns

Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones

The legend they call Davy Jones

At forty fathoms deep"

Zuko looked back at her, again agreeing with the men that had been gazing at her, her voice was sweet, and she sang very well. He looked closer, and something about the girl caught his eye, it was her eyes. He fell back and looked away again. The girl was none other than Toshiro. Toshiro was scouting the area earlier, but it seemed that she was scouting for a place to take a bath.

Zuko smacked himself in the forehead, and slid his hand down his face. He stood up from the wet ground, and faced away from the bush. _I'll wait for her, over there_, he said to himself as he headed away from the waterfall, back to the trail he had taken into the woods. Not even half way there, her voice caught his ears, again.

"I hold my breath

I say a prayer

For all those mates who died

I turn my back on Davy Jones

And cast my fears aside

"Raise up my head and kick my feet

And towards the light I go

The heartless jailer left behind

The locker far below

"Oh, forty fathoms deep he walks

With rusty keys his locker locks

Just like he's half-asleep he stalks

Forty fathoms deep

"Forty fathoms deep he owns

Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones

The legend they call Davy Jones

At forty fathoms deep"

He glanced back to where he once stood, and he shook his head. While standing by a tree far from the waterfall, but close enough to hear her words, Zuko started to hum a song that his uncle would sing on board the navy ship. He closed his eyes at the thought of reuniting with his uncle, his only close family.

"Open your eyes, and I'll slit your throat where you stand," a cruel female voice said to him.

He opened his eyes to see Toshiro's sword on his neck, only an inch or so away. "Hey," he said, hoping she would recognize his voice.

"Zuko?" she asked him in her more girlish tone.

He sighed as the blade lowered from his neck. "I was waiting for you. The other pirates are going to start eating." He started to turn to look at her, when she raised her sword again.

"Either close your eyes and talk to me, or look the other way," she said sternly.

Zuko turned back, and he heard her walk away. He looked to see where she was going, then looked away quickly when he realized that she was only wearing her pants, and holding her shirt over her bare breasts.

"The song you were humming," she said, "That's the song, 'four seasons; four loves,' am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. My uncle would sing that song when he and some of the crewmembers on my ship would have 'music night,'" he explained her.

She let out a light laugh as she finished buttoning up her shirt, and began putting on her vest and belt.

Zuko looked over his shoulder, to see if she was presentable; she was. He turned to her as she put on her belt and sword. "What about the song you were singing?" He hinted.

She looked up at him, surprised, and embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks getting red, and she looked away from Zuko, who was now looking at her in slight confusion.

"It is my favorite sea chantey," she finally responded, "I knew it before I went on the Black Swan."

"Why are you shy about that?" He asked her, referring to her red face.

"It isn't that. I don't sing well," she told him. While he was trying to wrap his mind around the thought of her having a bad singing voice, Toshiro cleared her throat, and told him that it would be best to start heading back toward the camp.

Using her sword to clear a better path through the woods, Zuko followed her, and they carefully treaded on the slippery rocks and roots. "Wah!" Toshiro let out a sudden call, as she slipped on a root. Zuko caught her as she fell back, and without another word, she lifted herself from his arms, and continued on. Zuko grabbed a lower branch, to catch himself from falling just as Toshiro had. He took another step forward, and bumped into Toshiro's out stretched arm.

He let out a slight groan of pain, for her arm had hit him hard in the stomach. "What was that _?"

"Sshhh," Toshiro cut him off.

Zuko rubbed his stomach, and Toshiro brought her sword up, ready to fight whatever she thought was there.

Realizing that Toshiro had heard something, he too readied himself. They stood back to back; loose strands from Toshiro's braid blowing into Zuko's face. They circled their spot, looking into the trees, when Toshiro quickly left, charging deeper into the woods. Zuko followed, falling a little behind, and stopped in his tracks when he heard the yell of a man. _What is she doing?_ He thought to himself and followed the sound of the yell.

Zuko pushed away some branches, fighting through. He heard some groans of struggle, and he moved another branch to reveal whom Toshiro had attacked. Zuko stared wide-eyed at the man Toshiro had pinned to a tree.

"Please, sir," he tried to say, but Toshiro pushed him harder against the tree.

"Why were you watching us?" She asked him with a glare.

Zuko came back to realization, and tried to separate Toshiro from the man. He pushed Toshiro away, and she stumbled as she backed away. The man fell to the ground, and rubbed his throat. His hand became obscure under the man's graybeard, and he looked up to Zuko with golden eyes that resembled his own.

"Zuko," Toshiro let out a screech, "He's probably with another group of pirates in Sakura! Why did you…" She trailed off when she saw Zuko help the old man up, and she got a clear look at their faces. "Oops," was all she could say in a quiet voice like a child who was in trouble. Her face turned pink and she scratched her head.

"Zuko," the man said, "I've been looking everywhere for you." He looked to Zuko and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Zuko looked down at the man, smiling, but not returning the hug.

"I'm going to take a stab at this," Toshiro said putting her sword away, and talking in her deeper voice, "This is Iroh."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Alone**

Toshiro kicked a rock away, trying to hide her face from the view of Iroh and his nephew. "I was so worried about you," Iroh said in a low, jolly voice, hugging Zuko again, "I heard that you were traveling with pirates."

Toshiro's ears perked up when she heard Iroh explaining that one man had said that the boy was traveling with the dreaded pirate Toshiro. She smiled as she faced away from the men. It was one of her favorite things to hear how many people knew her name and how just as many feared her.  
"I couldn't believe that you would travel with such a disgrace, Nephew," Iroh said, making the smile on Toshiro's face be replaced by a growl. Iroh looked over to her and she remembered that he did not know her name, nor that she was a girl.

By now, her hair was dry, and most was stuck in her shirt, making it look shorter. Her shirt wasn't tucked in, making it larger on her frame, and making her breast more obscure. Her eyes continuously moved from tree to tree, trying to now ignore the cruel comments toward her.

Zuko didn't respond to his uncle's comment about him traveling with a disgrace. He purposely lost eye contact with Iroh for a second after the remark, trying to think of something he could say, but nothing came to mind. Nothing really had to, because now Iroh wanted to know about the young 'boy' that was traveling with him. "What is your name?" He asked Toshiro.

She looked in the other direction ignoring the old man. "I'm not a disgrace," she muttered under her breath.  
"What was that," Iroh asked her to repeat.

"I said that I'm not a disgrace!" She turned to him and yelled. He stepped back in shock at her sudden out burst.

"I'm sorry if I said something to offend you," he said in a nervous tone.  
Toshiro looked away, again, and sighed. She pulled her hair out from in her shirt, and looked back at Zuko. "I've helped you find your uncle. Now you are on your own," she said, and walked back toward the camp where her pirate comrades stayed.

"What was that about?" Iroh asked Zuko. Zuko was silent, and kept his glance where he last saw the dreaded pirate Toshiro. "That," he said in a melancholy voice, "was the most feared pirate of the four nations."

Iroh looked to him in astonishment, and then to where Toshiro once stood. "So that was… You were…"

"Yes," Zuko said, now looking down at the wet forest floor. He turned to leave, when he remembered that he still had belongings at the pirates' camp. He started his way on the same path as Toshiro had left, and Iroh followed him.

Zuko moved some branches, and explained to Iroh what had happened, and why he was where he was with a group of pirates. He told him about the crewmembers, and some of his small adventures, such as his experience with the mermaids on his trip back to Sakura. He moved a group of bushes, and stopped when he saw the deserted camp, and a person staring out to the sea holding a knife in their right hand.  
Zuko blinked and ran up to the person's side. Locks of dark golden hair blew in the sea breeze, and Toshiro fell to her knees. "They're gone," she said silently. Zuko saw that she was fighting back floods of tears. She bowed her head, and a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"You helped us," an old wise voice said, "We'll help you."

Toshiro looked up to see Iroh looking down at her, and Zuko showing a slight smile at the idea of returning the favor of assistance. She looked up at the men, surprised, and yet relieved. She smiled with a stern, determined look. Standing on her own two feet, she thanked them. She held out her hand, and Zuko shook it in agreement. Iroh nodded to the teens, and told them to look over the area for clues of where the others had gone.

Toshiro glared at the man for a second then followed the order. "He better no get used to being in charge," she whispered to Zuko. She left him to examine another part of the empty camp. When Zuko thought it was safe, he let out a quiet chuckle. It seemed that Toshiro was one that didn't like to be commanded to do things. She preferred her place on the ship, the captain, the commander, the one in charge, and whether she was on the Black Swan or not, she wouldn't give up that place easily to an old man.

She stood up for a second, to move her hair out of her face. As long as it was, she braided it and was back to her searching in less than a minute. She looked around, mostly to make sure that Iroh wasn't looking at her, and she spit into the ocean. With all the time she spent with Zuko, who never spit, or did anything of that sort, she knew that it must have been Iroh that taught the boy, and she didn't want to hear something about her being improper, or something like that.

It took her a bit to realize it, but after an hour or so, she noticed that Iroh's presence was no longer with her. "Zuko," she called him, "Where did the old man go?"

"He went to go get our ostrich-horse," Zuko explained.  
Her eyes grew wide, showing a bit of worry. "You're what?"

Zuko smirked at her and said, in a sly, and taunting tone "Our ostrich-horse. Is there a problem, Toshiro?"

Toshiro shook her head, "N-no," she told him and she quickly looked away. It wasn't that she was scared, but that she had never ridden on an animal before. The only modes of transportation she had used were ships, and walking. She didn't want to think of it as fear, but she was a little nervous. If this animal could hold all three of them, how big was it?

Zuko could sense the little uncomfortable feeling Toshiro had. He also knew that as long as she didn't panic on the ostrich-horse, she would be fine. He looked down to the sand, and something stood out to him. He bent down and picked up a piece of red cloth. The image of Takumi came into his mind. Takumi wore a red cloth belt around his waist, but why would it be ripped? "Toshiro!" He called her to the scene. It didn't take her long to figure out a possible reason to Zuko's question.

"He was forced." She got onto her hands and knees and looked sideways toward the ocean. "Zuko," she said and she pulled on his pant leg as a gesture for him to come down to her level. "Look."  
Zuko looked where she had been looking before, to the sea, and he didn't know what he was looking for. "What about it?"

"Not the sea, the sand," she said, "Look at the evaluations of the sand."

Zuko did as he was commanded, and saw what Toshiro had wanted him to find. "Footprints," he said. The wind hand blown just enough sand to cover them from someone looking down, but from the right angle, they could be seen quite well.

"Right," she said, "they were ambushed, or attacked, and by the looks of it, forced onto a ship, or at least out to sea." She stood back up, and ran closer to the shoreline. The water had washed away any evidence of footprints, but Toshiro's eyes caught sight of something that could suggest no footsteps went into the water. "Look at that lump of sand, Zuko," she demanded.

He again did as he was told, and this time, he had absolutely no idea of what she was inclining.  
Seeing his confused facial expression, "It's flat on one side. When a ramp from a ship is on shore, it makes a flat side facing the direction the ramp went. Judging by that lump, my crew is on a ship." She was happy to know that much, but when it finally hit her, Toshiro realized that she couldn't get to them, not without a ship of her own. She sighed, and sat on the sand. "So close, so bloody close," she mumbled to herself.  
Zuko sat next to her, and said, "We'll get a ship somehow; I mean how hard can it be? We're close to Sakura. Somebody would−"

"That's it!" She said, somewhat ignoring Zuko, "I'll commandeer a ship."

"…Buy a ship, was what I meant, but−"

He wasn't able to finish before Toshiro began to run off to Sakura. Knowing she was faster, and that if he didn't catch her now, he never would, Zuko quickly got up and started after her. "Toshiro, wait up," he yelled after her. It would have seemed that when properly motivated, Toshiro could be very fast.

An ostrich-horse neighed, and then squawked as it stepped out from the woods. Behind it emerged Iroh, who if had taken an extra step, he would have been run over by two full speeding teens. He watched them run for a second, before jumping onto his feathered steed, and chasing after them into Sakura.

Toshiro stopped for a short breather, and then looked around to see the inn she grew to know so well. She started again just as Zuko had thought he had a chance to breathe himself. He was wrong, and continued to run after her. Iroh still followed after them, hoping to speed up enough to catch them, but he saw Toshiro run into an inn he had visited in his search for Zuko. From what he remembered, it was nothing more than a whore house. He glared at the inn, repeating curses and rude remarks toward the young captain. Zuko would know better, but a pirate…

He stopped at the inn, where he walked in after tying his mount to a post to keep it from running off. He looked around and saw Zuko standing by the door. "Nephew," he said sternly.

Zuko looked to him, knowing that he would never hear the end of this, but he knew it was somewhat worth it. Toshiro had run in, seconds before Zuko, and she had found her two whorish friends, Jasmine and Hana. They had told her that Akihiro was there, and with that, she ran to the same room she did on their last visit. He told that to Iroh, who was now not as mad at the boy, and was enjoying the company of a couple of women. Zuko ignored his uncle. It wasn't new to see him trying to spend time with women, and Zuko was more worried about why Toshiro wanted to see Akihiro so badly.

Up in his room, Akihiro spilled his tea when the door was kicked open. A dark shadow walked over to his table where he was trying to have his dinner. The shadow came into the light, revealing an angered, focused, and aggressive Captain Toshiro. "T-Toshiro?" Akihiro stuttered, overcoming the shock of her intrusion, "What are you doing here? I thought you left port hours ago. I saw your ship by the beach to the west of here."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Leads**

Toshiro slammed her hands on the table, and glared at him. Her eye continued to grow red as she looked at him, and she began to ask him questions. "When did you see my ship leave?"

Akihiro was growing nervous, and leaned back in his chair "I- I saw it a few hours ago. Toshiro, what is going on?" He didn't receive his answer, because after a second of her shifting back and forth as she thought, she darted off out of the door to his room and down the stairs.

"Zuko," a familiar girlish voice rang, "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked up to see young Hana standing by Jasmine's side, as usual.

"Toshiro," he explained, "ran off to here and I-"  
"Come on!" Another oh too familiar voice yelled. Zuko was pulled away by Toshiro, who quickly waved to the girls.

While being pushed to the door he tried to tell Toshiro about Iroh. "Toshiro, wait!" Zuko commanded and stopped her. "My uncle followed us, we need to get him."

Toshiro looked up to him as if silently cursing and threatening everyone. "Go… Get him before I do," she told him, holding back the urge to run after the old man herself and drag him out by his hair. She rubbed her forehead and watched Zuko run back to get Iroh. It took a couple minutes, but Zuko came back with Iroh. Iroh looked as if a large woman had mugged him and he was glad about it.

Toshiro held back another urge: the urge to laugh at the old man. She cleared her throat, and said, "The men that took my ship abducted my remaining crew. According to Akihiro, it hasn't been long. They left no more than a few hours ago. Old man, you'll stay here."

Zuko looked at Toshiro, then to Iroh. Toshiro was serious, and Iroh was shocked.

"My nephew and I just joined again. What are you planning?" He asked sternly. As old as he was, he wasn't going to let Toshiro divide him and Zuko up with out a fight, no matter how easily she could kill him.

"Zuko, I want you to join me in getting a ship. We'll take it and follow guidance of the where abouts of my ship."

Zuko couldn't say, "no." He wanted to help, but…

"Only if my Uncle can come." Zuko also knew Toshiro couldn't do it on her own and would except a slight compromise for assistance.

Toshiro growled a little in defeat but shook hands. "Old man," she said to Iroh as they began walking around Sakura to find a good ship. Zuko was out of hearing range and Toshiro was going to lay down some ground rules for Iroh, whether he liked it or not.

"Young man," Iroh said, trying to set some rules of his own, "I don't know where you learned your manners, but where I come from we give elders respect."

Toshiro looked at him with an apathetic expression. "Uh huh," she said, not caring what he said, "Listen, Old man, on the ship, I'm in charge, as it has been and will be." With that she continued walking.  
Iroh glared at her as she walked ahead of Zuko. To him, Toshiro was a young boy who thought that he was the boss because of his up bringing with pirates. He thought best to deal with "him" until the Black Swan was in its rightful possession. Iroh walked a little faster to catch up with the teens.

It took only an hour to find a ship. It wasn't much, but Toshiro told her comrades that it was all they needed. Anything more and they would have trouble trying to get it out of the docking area. They walked casually up to where sailors were loading on food and supplies. The ship belonged to a group of fishermen. They were in port to sell their catches. Toshiro ran up to the side of the ship and continued a casual walk on to the ship.

Iroh and Zuko watched in awe as the men just let the stranger board. Half way up the ramp, Toshio rolled her eyes and signaled for the others to follow. They did as they were told, and ran onto the main deck with the ostrich-horse.

It wasn't long before Toshiro had handed out the orders to her crew of two. They were now just waiting for the right moment to set off. Toshiro sat on the side of the ship looking down to the pier. "Toshiro," Zuko came up behind her, "Do you have any idea of who could have stolen your ship with the help of your crew?"

Toshiro looked up to him, and told him plainly, "No." She looked back to the people and said, "But who ever it was, they're dead."

Zuko needn't ask anymore. Toshiro looked content, but truth was, she was a boiling pot just waiting for someone to remove her lid and let her over flow.

Toshiro smiled when she saw the last of the sailors walk away from the loading area. "Hurry you two. No telling when the owners will be here." Without another word, everyone was at work and they were out of the harbor in minutes. Just in time for Toshiro to give gratitude to the fishermen for letting her use their boat.

It started to grow dark, and Toshiro was back at her rightful place, behind the helm of a ship. The sea breeze continuously blew her hair around, getting in her face, but it had no affect on her. She looked out to the horizon, just as Zuko would see her do when he first joined her on his quest. Now he was a part of hers, and she was going to do anything to make sure it was seen through.

Zuko walked up to the front of the ship where his uncle sat looking in the same direction as Toshiro. It seemed that they couldn't wait to be rid of each other. Zuko approached his uncle hoping for a cheerful conversation. Most days Zuko wanted his uncle to stop being so cheerful and to just see that there are times to be unhappy, but over time Zuko began to grow a need for the cheerfulness of Iroh. However, after his conversation earlier with Toshiro, Iroh was far from happy and was just aggravated with the captain.

"I don't like that boy Zuko. There is something about him that just isn't right."

Zuko could only agree with that statement so much. He too found Toshiro odd, but he knew her reasons for most of her actions. The main one being that she was a girl. He sat next to Iroh, hoping to have a conversation about something other than the captain. That didn't seem like it was going to happen though. Everything that came from Iroh's mouth was either a complaint about Toshiro, or about why Zuko could tolerate her.

Over time Zuko left his uncle and made himself comfortable on deck before he fell asleep. Toshiro stayed at the helm and Iroh was still at the bow, looking out to sea. It was late, but Iroh looked back to Toshiro, then to his sleeping nephew. 'Not even afraid he might kill him in his sleep,' Iroh thought. He stood up, and walked up to Toshiro. "Captain," he said, "I would like to say something to you."  
Toshiro looked down to him and gestured for him to join her at the helm.

"First, I would like to thank you for helping my nephew."  
Toshiro nodded and said, "Thank you for your gratitude."

"Second, I agree that the ship is your area of command, and I apologize for the orders I gave earlier. If Zuko didn't tell you already, I was-"

"A Fire Nation General, the Dragon of the West? He did. I have to say that after the time I spent with Zuko, it didn't surprise me. I had heard of the Dragon of the West when I was on the Black Swan as a cabin boy. You were one of our greatest threats. I find it funny that you are helping me, after I helped you."

Iroh laughed at the irony as well. He realized that Toshiro had become Captain about the same time he had declared retirement. The thought of how the captain would be now if he were still a Fire Nation General crossed his mind. He let out another little laugh.

"I would also like to say something."

Iroh slightly glared at her, thinking what she had to say might be a sneer comment.

"I never planned on going back on my word, Iroh, and never will. Murderous, maybe, cruel, yes, but I'm not a liar. I'm honest, and that is something you should know."

Iroh was surprised. Toshiro was mature and was capable of being kind; the true meaning of you can't judge a book by its cover, or its quick summary.

With that, Iroh told Toshiro that he was going to sleep.

Toshiro nodded, wished him a good night, and then continued her stare toward the horizon. She looked over the deck, and her gaze fell upon Zuko, who was leaning against the side of the ship and fast asleep. Her job was done, but it seemed that both Zuko and his uncle were ones who always paid back, even if they didn't have to. She admired that, and she was going to make sure they had a chance to show someone else that there are caring people in the world.

She blinked repeatedly, and leaned onto the wheel. Covering her mouth, she yawned, and closed her eyes. It took only a few seconds to make her realize her drowsy feeling. She awoke again, and tried to concentrate on the sea, on her goal.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Rain Pain**

Zuko moaned and moved his head from side to side as he awoke with the help of the sun. He looked up to the helm, where Toshiro was leaning on the wheel. He stood up and started to walk up to her. Near the top of the stairs, the ship made a sharp turn toward the right, knocking Zuko off his feet. He looked back up to the helm and Toshiro was on the floor. "Toshiro!" He yelled and he ran up to her.  
He tried to make her sit up and steer the ship back on to course. "Toshiro!"

She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm up!" She exclaimed when she realized her current state on Zuko's lap. She quickly stood up and continued to steer the ship.

Zuko stood up, and looked at her curiously. "Last time I saw you like this, you hadn't slept in days," he said.

"I…" Toshiro started, her eyes looking droopy, "I haven't." She closed her eyes and started to fall again, but this time Zuko caught her and helped her up again. "I thought you…"

"I haven't slept since we got off the Black Swan. Actually, it was the night before. I haven't slept in about three, almost four days."

Zuko stood behind her, one arm around her waist trying to hold her up. "If that's the case, are you sure we are still going west?"

Toshiro took out a compass from the breast pocket on her vest. "We're still going west, yes," she answered.

Zuko tightened his grip on her as she started to fall again. She fell onto his chest and he pushed her away, back to her spot. "Where is the next port?"

"There," she told him, pointing to a port in view, but still far, about an hour or so away. "We'll be stopping at the next one after thi…" She started to fall again.

"No," Zuko said, picking her up, "We're stopping at this one. You need rest."

She looked up to him; her eyes looked so tired, so dead asleep. She leaned on his chest, as he held her, hoping she would stay awake, but she closed her eyes and said, "Fine." She was only minutes from falling asleep in his arms, but he didn't know how to steer the ship, and neither did Iroh. He woke her up and said, "Not much longer, but you have to stay awake, okay?"

She forced a nod and tiredly stood at the helm. Knowing she might not last long, Zuko stood beside her and looked to find his uncle. Iroh had woken up earlier and was below deck with the ostrich-horse.

After feeding the animal, he went back on deck and his eye caught the two teens up at the helm. The thing that shocked him the most was that Zuko's hand on Toshiro's waist.

'What are those boys doing?' he thought. He walked up to the helm to see what was going on. "Zuko?" He questioned.

"Good Morning, Uncle," He said, not realizing his current situation, but that didn't last long. He removed his hand quickly. Just as quickly, Toshiro fell to the floor. This time Iroh caught her and helped her up. "Boy, are you all right?"

"He's tired, Uncle. He says he hasn't sleep in about four days."

"Four days? Why?"

Zuko shrugged and they helped Toshiro back to her post. "We are still heading in the right direction. I told him to stop at the next port for rest, and the next port is that one," he pointed to the same port Toshiro had shown him earlier, "It is less than an hour away."

"Good work, Zuko." Iroh and Zuko stood beside Toshiro until they docked at port. They wasted no time finding a place where they could stay, but it seemed that the only place they could stay was outside. They again made camp and left Toshiro to sleep. Iroh and Zuko went around the stores and shops at the port and asked about a ship to the description of the Black Swan.

"Some say they saw it stop here, then continue west. Others say they never saw it," Zuko told his Uncle.

Iroh stroked his beard and said, "When Toshiro is awake we'll head west." With that they rejoined Toshiro, who was still asleep. Even Iroh had to admit after seeing Toshiro as very aggressive and murderous, while sleeping she looked innocent and harmless. But Iroh still thought Toshiro was a boy, and thought Toshiro reminded him of Zuko. He thought they shared the same stubborn characteristics, and yet the same awkward caring nature.

When Toshiro woke up in the later afternoon they did as they planned and continued west. They sailed away another day and stopped at a port the next night. Knowing the ostrich-horse needed exercise; they rode him around the port when they investigated information on the Black Swan.

It was Toshiro's first ride and she sat between Zuko, who held the reins, and Iroh who sat behind her. She fought back the strong urge to hold onto Zuko's coat to give her a more secure feeling upon the animal by doubling her chances of not falling off, but she knew that Iroh would find that terribly wrong in more ways than one.

The information they did gather was that the ship had left port the day before and was going farther west. They decided to start again the next morning, after a good night's rest. The sky grew dark with storm clouds, and soon filled with the sound of thunder. Under the deadly scene of rain, Zuko held tightly on to the reins of their ostrich-horse to control him when the sudden blasts of thunder and flashes of bright lightening scared him.

Behind him, Toshiro was looking up to the sky knowing if Zuko were smart he would have taken her earlier advice and stopped to set up a camp before it began to rain. Iroh was in the back and he was thinking the same as Toshiro.

"Zuko," Toshiro said warningly, "Those clouds aren't getting any friendlier. We have to make camp before it-" She stopped when she felt a drop of water fall on her nose.

Zuko stopped the ostrich-horse making Toshiro grabbed onto his shirt to stay on. She was still far from comfortable on the animal, and she quickly let go of his shirt remembering Iroh right behind her. The rain continued to fall and Zuko led the ostrich-horse to a space below a tree.

Iroh got off, followed by Toshiro, whom had already begun to give out orders in her captain way. "Iroh, if you please, go find some firewood."

Iroh nodded and did as he was told. Zuko looked to her for his job; he knew that Toshiro would give everyone a job and assist when she needed, just as she did on her ship. "Start finding big sticks and large leaves for a shelter."

He nodded and looked around for the sticks and leaves. Toshiro reached into a bag hanging off their mode of transportation and pulled out some rope.

As they worked, the rain fell harder and they worked through the wet conditions. Toshiro tied the sticks Zuko found together, while he held the sticks up and she sat on his shoulders. Iroh was still collecting firewood, but would return to assist the teens and feed the fire he had started with his fire bending.

Toshiro placed the last leaf on top the stick structure, making a roof that would keep enough rain out to keep them a little warmer. Toshiro climbed off of Zuko's shoulders, and they joined Iroh, who was under the shelter already. They put their hands out to the fire, trying to regain feeling in their cold wet fingers.

Zuko looked up to Toshiro. Wet strands of hair hung in her face, which lit up from the glow of the fire. He could see the flames dance in her eyes.

Toshiro felt his eyes on her and glanced up to see him. When their eyes met for a split second Zuko turned, and lucky for him, the glow of the flames on his red face of embarrassment, disguised his current hue. She looked back to the fire with a smirk on her face and her cheeks a little pinker than they were earlier from working in the cold.

"It is going to be cold if we sleep in these clothes," Iroh said starting to remove the wet coat he wore over a green under shirt.

Toshiro's eyes sprung wide open at the mention of stripping her wet garments to sleep. Zuko looked to her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. The thought ran through her head, _the old man can't know, and if he does… _

"If we stay in wet clothes we won't be in good condition to travel in the morning when the rain is gone," Iroh repeated his reasoning while he removed his undershirt and laid it by the fire. Within about ten minutes, Iroh was down to only his pants. Zuko, knowing he wouldn't win in a fight like this against his uncle, was shirtless and taking off his boots. Toshiro was in a dark space close enough to the fire to feel warmth, but far enough to still be hidden in the darkness. She was still fully clothed, and fully intended on staying that way.

She stood up and said, "I'm going to look around." With that, she left the camp and headed into the woods that surrounded them.

Zuko didn't stop her. He knew that she was thinking about Uncle, and that she was trying to think of a way to get Iroh off her case. She was in a sad dilemma: If she were to undress, as Iroh said, she would divulge the deepest secret that she was forced to keep. But if she didn't Iroh would grow suspicious, or worse, give her a long speech about obeying her elders. Zuko figured that if she did leave, he could maybe help her out in her problem.

"That boy is just so…odd," Iroh said, after confirming that Toshiro was out of hearing range.  
"Sh- uh- He isn't 'odd," Zuko said, trying to keep her cover, and his cool. For some reason, he felt more nervous about blowing her cover now then he did the many times it had come up before.

Iroh looked to him and continued, "Traveling with him, you didn't notice that he was a little strange? He is the complete opposite of what one would expect, and he is… his habits are…" He tried to explain himself, but it seemed that describing Toshiro was easier said then done.

Zuko saw his trouble and thought it best to tell Iroh about Toshiro's past, leaving out the story Ling had told him not long ago about how she was discovered as a girl in boys' clothing. In fact he mostly only told Iroh about why Toshiro was a pirate to begin with, and her goal to find the red-eyed pirate.  
"I see," Iroh nodded as he stroked his beard, "It doesn't explain his behavior, but I guess that is just the way he is."

Zuko sighed when his uncle admitted defeat on figuring out Toshiro's awkward ways. He watched Iroh lie down and try to get comfortable before ending the day.

"We should wait for him, to make sure that he is all right," Iroh said, lying on his back and resting his laced hands over his round stomach.

"Go to sleep Uncle," Zuko said, seeing a chance of opportunity, "I'll wait for him."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Misunderstandings**

Toshiro sighed and threw her head back. Looking up to the clouded sky, she let the raindrops fall on her face. In the rain she felt somewhat relaxed. It was as if the rain was washing some of her stress and troubles away. She smiled and let her hair down. Now that she was traveling with the old man, it would only be times like this that she would be allowed to feel even a bit feminine, she was going to enjoy it while she could.  
Zuko looked back at the woods when the words of a familiar song entered his head.

"…Sailor's soggy bones

The legend they call Davy Jones

At forty fathoms deep."

Out of the woods stepped Toshiro, her wet hair down and in her face, even wetter than when she left.  
"Toshiro? Where did you go?" Zuko got up from his place on the ground, and walked over to Toshiro, who was now squeezing the water from her clothes and hair.

"I went for a walk." Her eyes spied the sleeping man behind Zuko, "He's out cold, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep a little after you left. He wanted to wait for you, but I told him I would," Zuko told her, "But you realize that he's right."

Toshiro looked up to him. Remembering what the rain had washed away, she blushed and nodded. "I know," she said, "No way in bloody hell I can sleep in these now."

Remembering his green coat he had put by the fire, he picked it up, and handed it to her. It was mostly dry, and it was enough to cover her if Iroh woke up before them in the morning.

She took it from him, and gazed up into his golden eyes. They were just so gentle, so caring. Looking back to him on the ship, most times he looked at her with anger or annoyance in his eyes, and they seemed more bronze, but now… She looked away, and said, "Thank you," quietly.

Zuko smiled at the sight he never thought he would see again, a shy, innocent Toshiro. She was so small, like a child. When he saw her eyes, they resembled the sky after a storm, clouded, but they seemed so clear, so blue. He turned back to his area on the ground, and sat down. He looked back to her, and watched her take off her vest and remove her shirt and pants. She was again in only a pair of white shorts, and bandages that were wrapped around her breasts.

She joined him on the ground, and laid his coat over her. She turned to face away from him, waiting for him to lie down as well.

He laced his fingers behind his head, and lay down on his back. Slowly he closed his eyes. It was late, the rain was still falling on their small shelter, and the only light was coming from the fire that would die out after they had all fallen asleep.

A sigh and yawn grabbed the attention of Toshiro. She looked over to see Zuko covering his mouth with one hand as he let out a tired yawn. He rested his hand on his bare stomach, his muscular abdomen. Toshiro quickly looked away. Her heart sped up, and her face grew hot. She pulled up the coat to her chin, trying to hide her red face from view.

Zuko saw her move, and watched her roll into a ball on her side. Part of her back was uncovered. He turned to his side to face her better, and grabbed the coat. He pulled the coat up her back. He smiled when she turned her head just enough to see her eyes. She scooted back toward him, her wet hair against his naked chest. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. They closed their eyes, and went to sleep for the night, quietly, peacefully, and comfortably.

Iroh yawned as he tried to wake up. He stood up and looked over to his nephew, who had his arms wrapped around the young boy who had walked off the night before. He was under Zuko's coat, and they were both smiling as they dreamed. Iroh couldn't help but laugh.

Zuko rubbed his eyes and tried to open them. He held himself over Toshiro, who was still sound asleep, and opened his eyes more when he heard the chuckle of an old man. Iroh sat by a new fire he had started when he had woken up.

"I won't tell him if you won't," he said through laughs.

Zuko didn't understand at first, but he looked down to Toshiro, who was still sleeping soundly. He blushed and quickly moved away from her. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what his uncle was thinking now, or if he should ask. He didn't have to, because Iroh told him, "It's funny to see that. I remember in the army, it wasn't surprising to see a man wake up with his arms around another man. He would have been dreaming about a beautiful woman, usually his wife. Then when he woke up, he was nuzzling his neighbor." He laughed again.

Zuko grabbed his dry clothes that were around the fire, and put them on. He went to grab his coat off of Toshiro, but stopped, remembering the reason he let her use it in the first place. He stood up, and Iroh walked to him, patting him on the back. "It's also nice to know that you think about things beside your father and sister," he told him, "I'm going to get some food. I should be back soon."

With that, Iroh left, and Zuko looked down to Toshiro. Her hair was dry, and fanned out on the ground, and some of her face. He had to smile, watching her sleep was one of the few things that did make him smile in these times. She turned over, letting out a moan, and she started to push herself off the ground. She rubbed her eyes, and they shot open. Scanning the area, she noticed Iroh's missing presence. "Where is your uncle?" She asked Zuko, as she quickly started to grab her clothes and get dressed.

"He went to go find some food," he explained, now looking away. The thing that Iroh had said to him earlier made him realize something. He looked back to Toshiro. She was dressed and putting up her hair into a braid. "My uncle was awake before us," he said.

"So?" Toshiro questioned, not getting his point.

"I had my arms on you."

Toshiro got his point, and her eyes were wide.

"He didn't say anything much. But he thought that I was dreaming…" He told Toshiro what his uncle had told him when he woke up. "When I thought about it, I was dreaming."

Toshiro felt her heart drop, why? That she didn't know. She looked away, and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Why did she feel that way?

"I was dreaming that my uncle wasn't there."

Now Toshiro felt sick, and was confused. She looked back at him with one eyebrow raised and big blue eyes. She stayed still as Zuko got on his knees and looked her in the eye.

Zuko had realized as he watched her sleep that morning, when he thought about what his uncle said, that this could be the last time he could really be with the girl Toshiro. After his uncle would always be there, and when his uncle left, Zuko would be going with him. He put his hand on Toshiro's cheek, and pulled her lips to his. He closed his eyes, and touched his tongue against her lips.

Toshiro closed her eyes, and allowed his tongue to interact with hers. Placing her hand on his face, she felt the dry skin around his eye. She took her other hand, and put it on his knee. Zuko's other hand stroked down her arm, and he laced his fingers with hers.

Iroh moved a bush that was in his way of the camp. When he moved the brush apart to pass, he was shocked from the sight that lay before him. Toshiro and Zuko were kissing. He watched them part, and Zuko stroked Toshiro's cheek._ Zuko likes Toshiro a lot more than I thought he did._ Iroh thought. I guess that's just the way things are sometimes. He tried to convince himself to over look his nephew's interest. He waited until the teens were done, then emerged from the bush and pretended that he had seen nothing.

"Let us find that ship, Toshiro," Iroh said. He took her bag and put it on the ostrich-horse. She looked at him curiously, but her expression became more surprised when he placed her in front of him on the animal.

She looked to Zuko, who was mounting in front of her. He was thinking the same thing she was: _What the hell is going on?_ They ignored the question, and rode back to port. They boarded the ship, and started west again, still hoping to catch the Black Swan.

Toshiro was again at the helm, Zuko was sitting at the stern, looking behind them, and Iroh was at the bow, occasionally looking back at the teens. With them liking each other in that way, and wanting to hide it from him, Iroh felt that he should tell them that it wouldn't bother him, or else he felt it was going to be a very long journey. However, he was unable to think of a way to tell them. Another day passed, and they came to another port.

They went a shore, and asked around the port for the sight of the ship, just as they had before.

"Aye," an old pirate said, "Ye just mist it. T'was headin' west. You could catch it if ye left now."

It didn't take much for the three to be back on board their temporary ship, and off again looking for the Black Swan. Toshiro did everything possible to make the ship go faster, but a fishing boat could only go so fast. She looked ahead, again, and squinted as a ship came into view. A ship that looked so familiar and it was ashore. "There it is!" She yelled, and pointed to the Black Swan, as it lay on a beach. About ten minutes later, they too were walking on the white sand.

"That way," Zuko pointed toward a group of footsteps heading into the woods. Toshiro and Iroh quickly followed into the woods. The woods were damp, dark, and slightly scary. They had no affect on Toshiro, but Iroh and Zuko could have been better.

Quiet whispers caught Toshiro's ears, and she gestured the others to follow her. They did, and then they crouched behind a bush. "Toshiro, what_"

"Shhh…" She shushed Zuko. The voices were of men, and they were talking about orders. Toshiro couldn't really see the men, but she squinted again to see that they were holding wanted posters. "Those bastards," she cursed under her breath. Two of the posters were of her two comrades: Zuko and Iroh.

"How hard can it be to find these guys?" One of the men asked.

"Apparently, very. They are good at staying under our noses, but out of sight." The other replied.

"Toshiro," Iroh said, "we should get out of here. Those are Fire Nation soldiers. They were sent for us."

Toshiro knew that by now, but she wasn't going to leave with out her boat, and revenge. She took a deep breath, and turned around. Her eyes grew wide when she turned to see two more soldiers holding back Iroh and Zuko. Another came up behind her, "Toshiro?" He smirked. "You'll be just as fine as a prize." He grabbed her, and they carried them off. "The Fire Lord will pay us a fortune for all of you," they gloated. The soldiers carrying them put them in a metal box.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Last Resorts**

"LET US OUT!" Toshiro yelled as she banged on the walls of their temporary prison. She turned and looked at Iroh and Zuko who weren't trying to escape. "Don't you want to get out of here?" She asked them.  
"They caught us, boy, they won't let us go now," Iroh was very candid about the situation.  
"Father will probably kill us." Zuko added to the depression.

"Or Azula, whoever they encounter first," Iroh and Zuko discussed and told Toshiro, "That will be the one to kill us, or imprison us."

Toshiro looked at them dumbfounded by their immediate decision to give up. "You're kidding, right?"

Iroh and Zuko tried to ignore her, but it was hard. Toshiro's words and emotions made them want to listen, but the little pride they had left told them to go down like men and admit defeat.

"Unbelievable. Why now?" She asked in disappointment. Aggravated she tried to talk some sense into them, or at least figure out why they had absolutely no hope at all.

"What do you mean?" Iroh questioned her curiosity.

"Why now, Old man," she repeated, "Why are you going to give up now? I may not have been captain when you were a general, but trust me I heard many stories about you and your travels with the Fire Nation Army."  
Iroh glared at her and yet was interested in what she had to say. What stories had she heard to find his acceptance of defeat so surprising and astonishing?

"The Dragon of the West took down another city," Toshiro mimicked her crew mates voices and gestures from when they announced the news from when she was younger, "General Iroh took down a Earth Kingdom nobleman and his guards single handedly. He barbecued a pirate off the Eastern Bay. He was seen killing a man with fire bending for refusing to corporate. Honestly, Iroh, why give up now? You never did before."

"You must not have heard the story of how I surrendered at Ba Sing Sai."

Toshiro looked at him confused. Surrendered? Why did he surrender? She was going to ask, but Zuko stepped in.

"You surrendered after you lost your son, Uncle. You couldn't have won after that any way, you were too miserable."

"So?" Toshiro asked. She crossed her arms, and looked at Iroh as if he made no sense.

Zuko glared at her. How could she be so inconsiderate? What if she was in the same predicament? Would she still fight? He thought about it and came to the conclusion that she probably would. Unlike Iroh, she believed that revenge was necessary; every eye for an eye. "He-"

"You couldn't fight one fight. So that is your reason for not trying now?" Toshiro cut Zuko off. She took a couple steps toward him, and looked at him with confused and disappointed eyes. "Because you couldn't win once, you have given up hope in every setback?"

Iroh ignored her and she turned to continue banging on the walls. After a few minutes, she slid down the wall; her fists still raised, she fell to her knees. She sighed and coughed from yelling so much. The coughs called Zuko's attention, and he looked to her as if silently saying, 'I'm sorry.'

"I've had enough experience to know when to give up, boy. Face it: the dreaded Captain Toshiro has been captured," Iroh said facing away from the troubled teen.

Toshiro's head perked up, and she smiled. "Toshiro is never caught. Just delayed." She stood up and unbuttoned her vest. She removed her shirt and replaced it with her vest still unbuttoned as to show the bandages wrapped around her breasts. She shook her head free of her braid and fixed her hair.

"Just see who I have, Sir," a voice said from outside their box.

"It's time," Iroh said and he stood up. Zuko joined him and they turned to where Toshiro was tying her shirt around her waist. "What in the world are you doing?" Iroh asked her seriously. He was very confused about her actions.

"I hope you boys know how to act," she said and she fixed her hair again. She smirked and looked to Zuko who knew exactly what was going on.

He rolled his eyes and tried to catch his balance when Iroh nudged him to ask, "Does he really think that by changing a few things he can get out of this?"

Zuko nodded as he looked back to Toshiro. "Yeah, and he can."

Iroh was now even more confused as he watched Toshiro began banging the walls again.

"Let me out ye bloody buffoons! Waah!" The door suddenly opened and Toshiro fell onto the ground. "'Bout bloody time!" She cursed in a less educated accent. It resembled that of Takumi's accent.

"What is this Lt. Yang?" A higher ranked soldier asked a smaller, now skittish officer.  
"I-uh-this is…uh…" He tried to explain, but just as Toshiro planned it was hard to explain the capture of a young girl that didn't really happen.

Toshiro marched up to the nervous soldier and jabbed her finger into his chest as she yelled, "Well, what is it? Why did you catch a girl and her family? I'd like to know too, Sir."

Iroh stood next to Zuko, behind Toshiro. He was so lost and confused. In seconds, Toshiro went from a young, annoying, teenage pirate, to a young, attractive ill-speaking teenage girl. "Zuko," he nudged his nephew, "Did you know?"

Zuko nodded and said, "She'll have to explain it later, so she'll tell you then." They just watched her badger the officer and Zuko occasionally laughed when she put the soldier so much on the spot he looked like he would soon cry.

"Sir," she walked up to the higher ranked soldier, "I'm sorry for my behavior, but your less superior here accused me of being Captain Toshiro. Now I may not be the most feminine girl, but do you really think I am the dreaded pirate _Toshiro_?"

The officer shook his head and glared at the soldier, then at the two men behind Toshiro. "I'm sorry miss, but who are the men with you?"

Toshiro quickly thought of an answer, "This is my uncle… Ling, and my cousin Akira. Your friend said that they were the wanted betrayers of the Fire Nation."

"Well, I have to agree they do look alike. Why haven't they spoken?"

Toshiro tried to think of an answer, but Iroh intruded, "My niece talks so much, I saw no need to speak. As for my son, he is just shy."

Toshiro was somewhat happy Iroh joined her and yet taken aback by his comment about how much she talked.

The soldier had to agree with what they said. "I see. I apologize for the misunderstanding, sir."

"You better apologize!" Toshiro started again, but Zuko held her back and put his hand over her mouth. "I think you can stop now," he whispered in her ear.

She stopped and he let her go. Iroh joined them and they walked away from the Fire Nation soldiers. "That was close," Toshiro said as she tried to tie her hair back as they walked.

"Toshiro," Iroh interrogated. He wanted to know why she had kept this from him and she knew it. She didn't want Iroh to know about her true gender, but she needed to get out, and the only way was her secret weapon and her last resort. After a sigh of annoyance for having to tell her story again, she explained. She told him what she told Zuko: a quick and truthful explanation.

"I thought you said you were honest," he humorously teased her. He never fully trusted that she was completely honest, no pirate was. But, he did trust her word and that was all that really mattered.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Mostly. When it really matters, I am honest."

Iroh looked to Zuko who nodded in agreement to her statement.

"I'm sorry you found out this way Iroh, but I wasn't going to get caught in an obvious trap. If you didn't figure it out on your own, that is why Toshiro never gets caught." Toshiro and the others continued walking, until they reached the beach. The Black Swan was gone, again. They boarded the fishing boat, and traveled further west, guessing that it was continuing its course.

Iroh sat next to Zuko on the main deck, while Toshiro steered the ship. "So when did you find out her secret?" Iroh asked him. Zuko told him about the night she had forgotten about his presence on the ship and she was on deck helping the crew. Iroh laughed when Zuko talked about Toshiro's expression when she realized he was there, and she looked like a girl. He did agree though, that if he had been in that situation, it would be hard for him to believe the young girl was the fabled Captain Toshiro.

"She's full of surprises, isn't she?" Iroh said.

"Yeah," Zuko replied while looking up to the helm.

"How close are you two now?" Iroh asked, knowing they had to be very close, but he wanted to know what Zuko had to say. Mostly he wanted to know who kissed whom. Did Zuko kiss her? Or was it the other way around?

Zuko looked at his uncle surprised at the bold comment. _He didn't see us, did he?_ He thought about the kiss he had shared with Toshiro that morning. "Not that close," he lied. The last thing he wanted was his uncle talking to him about the relationship with a pirate, and with Captain Toshiro, nonetheless.

"Now it makes sense," Iroh started again, "Her being a girl would explain everything. She seems nice now that I know she isn't insane. Well, besides the fact that she is a murderer and a thief. Her personality and nature are quite kind though. She strikes me as the type that wouldn't kill unless she had to. Like a certain boy I know."  
Zuko looked to him. He was confused, and yet he knew what his uncle was talking about.

"She's a lot like you, Zuko," he said flatly and stood up, "I'm going to go check on the ostrich-horse." Iroh left, and Zuko watched him go below deck.

"Zuko!" Toshiro called from the helm.

He ran up to her and asked what she wanted. "What does your uncle think now? Under the command of a woman pirate?"

"He says that it explains a lot."

Toshiro glanced to him. He was looking away at the floor. "You all right, Zuko?" She looked at him curious about his thoughts.

"Nothing," he told her and he looked her in the eye, "Do you remember what happened this morning, when you woke up?"

Toshiro looked down and tried to cover up a slight pink in her cheeks. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I think my uncle saw us."

Toshiro turned even pinker as her eyes grew wider, "Wait, what?"

Zuko didn't say anything. He just put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her pale blue eyes.

"Right," she said, knowing what his gesture meant, "I called you up here for a reason, and not that one."  
"What was it?"

"See that dot on the horizon?"

"Yes. What about it?"

Toshiro smiled as she stared at the dot, "We're catching up."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Battle on the Black Swan**

"That's the Black Swan?" Zuko asked about the black dot before them.

"It is," Toshiro replied as she continued to glare at the ship.

"How do you know?" Zuko squinted to try and get a better look at the ship.

"Just trust me," was all Toshiro said. She looked at Zuko's hand that was till upon her shoulder. It was so big that it covered her entire shoulder. Smiling, she turned back and looked back out to the sea.

The dot was getting closer, which meant that the Black Swan had either stopped, or the wind was on Toshiro's side and was speeding up the fishing boat. It had only been a few days, but Toshiro was determined to get that ship back, sleep in her own bed, and kill who ever was now on that ship holding her loyal crewmembers captive.

Zuko took his hand off her shoulder, and walked down to the main deck. He knew that even if the Black Swan was motionless, it would still be a few hours before they were close enough to take any action. He leaned against the side of the ship, and closed his eyes. A few hours meant some sleep before they had to deal with the dozens of pirates probably on the ship.

"Zuko," a voice rang in his head. "Zuko," it called again. Swirls of blue flew around an empty black space, and formed two beautiful pale blue, sly, mischievous eyes. They shined, as they seemed to taunt him wordlessly. Locks of golden brown hair fell over the eyes as they became surrounded with lightly tanned skin.

"Zuko," the voice called, as it got more and more familiar. Below the face, more swirls of blue danced together, making a stunning blue kimono. It was a light blue trim, with silver flowers embroidered on the darker blue skirt. From the sleeve emerged a hand that reached out to Zuko.

He looked back at the now formed woman, and knew who she was. Before him was a gorgeous Toshiro. He took the hand that was extended out to him and stepped closer to her.

Toshiro's hair stretched down to below her waist and above her ear was a blue rose. The blue brought out the striking color in her eyes. She was so attractive. He remembered when she was in the revealing dress Hana and Jasmine lent her at the inn. She was eye catching, but nowhere near as beautiful as she was now.

He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her hip to his. Putting his other hand behind her head, he again brought her lips to his, and deeply kissed her. He combed his fingers through her hair, and ran his hand up her back. He saw Toshiro bring up her hands and felt her gently graze her fingers up and down his chest. He hadn't realized the lack of his shirt before, but at this point it didn't matter. Toshiro's fingers were cold on his bare skin, but they felt soothing, as his body grew hotter.

They broke apart to breathe and Zuko pushed some loose hairs out of Toshiro's face. "Zuko," she said again, but he kissed her before she could say more. He ran his fingertips up her spine. When he hit her neck, he started to massage her shoulder before slipping his fingers down the back of her neck and under her kimono. He could feel her cold fingers around the waistline of his pants. Stroking down, his fingers started to graze her chest.

They broke apart for another second. "Zuko," Toshiro said again out of breath, "Zuko." Zuko ignored it, and kissed her again, but he continued to hear her say his name. "Zuko… Zuko… Zuko?"

Zuko's eyes slowly opened and staring him in the face was Toshiro. "Ahh!" He jumped at the surprise of Toshiro. She was in her pirate attire and looking at him a little confused. "Zuko, are you all right?" She asked, as she leaned over him and checked his forehead. "You can't fight if you're sick." She looked him in the eye when she realized how close they were, and she quickly backed up and blushed. Clearing her throat, she stood back up and then said, "You have been asleep for a few hours. We'll be approaching the Black Swan in about twenty minutes or so. You need to be awake."

"Right," he responded to let her know he was awake. He felt his forehead and thought, _What was that about? Was it a dream?_ He stood up and looked over to where the Black Swan was. They were close and they needed to be ready in case the pirates aboard knew it was Toshiro behind them, causing them to attack first. He walked over to see his uncle talking with Toshiro. He joined them, but they continued to talk without showing the awareness of his company.

"I can take it, Iroh," Toshiro insisted.  
"We're coming with you, and whether you want us to not, we are helping you. I'm not going to stand there and just watch if you have a sword to your neck," Iroh fought.

"He's right, Toshiro," Zuko added, "We aren't going to stand on the side lines."  
Toshiro's eyes shot back and forth between Iroh and Zuko and she sighed when she realized she wasn't going to win. "Fine," she declared, "But stay out of my way. I don't want to be the reason for one of you losing a hand, or worse, a head."

Zuko and Iroh smiled, making her smile too. "All right! Get ready to attack the bloody bastards on my ship!" Toshiro yelled as she raised a sword to the sky. They ran to the bow of the ship, to board the Black Swan. Toshiro stepped up onto the edge and wrapped her arm around a rope hanging from the mast.

The ship sailed straight, going along the side of the Black Swan. Toshiro smirked as she pulled herself up with the rope and swung onboard the Black Swan. Recognized by her old crewmembers prior to her swing, the pirates were on the main deck with their swords at the ready.

"All right," Toshiro yelled so everyone could hear her, "We can do this the easy way, or the not so easy way. I'm fine either method. But let's say you pick the easy way. Who is the bloody urchin who is captaining this crew!?"

The pirates stepped closer and Toshiro stood her ground. Zuko and Iroh joined her from the fishing boat and stood behind her, both in a fire bending stance.

"I'll ask again. Who is your new captain?"  
A man standing on a keg of rum chuckled and said, "Me."

Toshiro shook her head.

"Not what you expected?" He asked as he stepped off the keg.

"No," she answered, "You I can expect. But that is a waste to be standing on a full keg of rum. You'll get crud in it from your cheap boots."

The man laughed in a deep voice. He had dark skin and earrings pierced through his nose and mouth. He wore no shirt, revealing many oddly designed tattoos and he wore a pair of green pants and brown boots. "You must be Toshiro," he said as he stepped toward her. He was very tall, about a foot taller than Toshiro. He looked directly down at her and she looked up at him. "You're pretty small to be a big threat."

Toshiro rolled her eyes and stabbed him in the stomach. "You aren't the captain," she said as she walked away from the falling man, "You're too stupid." She walked up to the helm, where a man shorter than the last, but still taller than Toshiro, stood. He had black hair and a scar on his right check. "You're smart," he said, "He's not the captain, I am."

"No you're not," she said.

"Okay, you're right. But, you'll have to get past me to see him."

Zuko and Iroh just made it up to the helm in time to see the man make the first attack.

Toshiro smirked as she dodged the man's sword. She stood behind him and ducked when he swung his sword around. Going to strike at his feet, Toshiro missed when he jumped, and tried to stab her on the floor. Toshiro put her weight on her hands and pushed her feet into his face. The blow forced him a few steps back and when he went to strike again, Toshiro was fast enough to slash his arm before he struck her.

The man fell to the ground and Toshiro brought her sword to his neck and asked again, "Where is he?"  
He pointed to a man standing about five feet behind her. The man was a few inches taller than Zuko. He wore all black, from his button up shirt to his boots. He had blue eyes, dusty brown hair that hung in his face and had a short ponytail in the back. He wore black gloves and carried a sword in his right hand. "Excellent job, Toshiro. You have beaten my first mate."

Something about the captain struck Zuko as odd. For some reason, he seemed quite familiar.  
Toshiro glared at him and raised her sword, ready for him to attack her. "Get off my ship," she said firmly.  
The captain took a step toward her and pushed her sword out of his way with his finger. Toshiro swung it back. "Toshiro, you seem very young," he said, his accent somewhat like Toshiro's; proper in some ways, but cruel in others.

"I get that a lot." She got in her stance.

"Toshiro, I don't want to fight you. I see no reason to."

"Really?"  
"Yes. I rightfully stole this ship; therefore it is no longer your ship. That being said, would you like to join my crew, Toshiro?"

That was not what Toshiro wanted to hear. "Get off MY ship!" She yelled once more and made the first strike, which the captain easily blocked. Toshiro jumped forward and the captain moved to the side, tripping her. "Oof!"

"Toshiro!" Zuko yelled from the stairs.

"Shut your mouth boy," Zans said from behind him and Iroh. "Toshiro can't beat him."

Toshiro pushed herself off the ground and stepped back. "Why are you fighting Toshiro? Is there really any point?" The captain asked, taunting her.

She ignored it and took another step back. Glaring at him, she waited for him to strike her. "I don't want to fight you, why are you waiting for me to?"

She didn't move.

"Fine," he finally said and swung at her. She dodged it and stepped once more back and up onto the edge of the boat. The captain laughed, "Toshiro, you are nowhere near a worthy opponent." With that, he struck again.

Toshiro waved her arms around and tried to catch her balance, but failed and fell off the side of the ship.  
The crew fell silent as they listened to her the splash of Toshiro hitting the water. When it came, Zans turned to Zuko, "I told ye boy."

"Toshiro," Zuko said under his breath. He couldn't help her, and now she was defeated.

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Red Eyed Pirate**

"Tie them up," the captain commanded toward Zuko and Iroh, "And put them with the others."

The crew smiled and did as they were told. Crowded around their new prisoners, they didn't notice the noise coming from over the side of the ship.

"Why worry about him, boy?" The captain asked Zuko as he was taken away, "He's nothing compared to me-Ah!" He stepped quickly and panicky to the side when a sword flew on deck just missing his foot. "What the bloody-Oof!" Another crewmate was pushed into the captain, knocking him to the ground. He pushed the man off of him, and looked up to see two brown boots, and above him was a smirking Captain Toshiro. "How?"

"Excellent job. However, you forgot one very important thing, mate: I'm Captain Toshiro." Smirking, she shrugged and raised her eyebrows. Her cocky attitude made Zuko and Iroh sigh. Of course she was fine; she wouldn't give up easily. They stood with the rest of the crew, who was now intrigued at the new fight in front of them.

"I guess that did seem a little too easy," the captain said as he pushed himself up. "I'll be sure to remember that." Getting annoyed with Toshiro's acts, he quickly swung at her.

Toshiro dodged it by jumping to the side, then running behind him. "Get off my ship, Captain. Now preferably," she said putting her sword to his neck.

"Not today Toshiro, nor ever," he replied with a smile, and he pulled Toshiro over him by her neck.

Trying to maintain balance, she landed lightly on her hands, and sprung back onto her feet. "All right then." She charged to the right, and ducked from his attack coming from the left. Kneeling to the ground, she tried to knock him off his feet with a swift kick to his ankles, but he jumped, and attempted to stab her while she was still on the ground. Toshiro rolled over, and stood up next to a crewmate. "Borrowing," she said as she took his sword from his sheath. She was double armed, and she charged again at the captain.

The captain grabbed the sword that was still stuck in the deck from Toshiro's re-entry, making him even with her weaponry. He blocked her as she attacked with one sword. The other attacked his open side, but the captain evaded it. Following through with the attack, Toshiro spun around. When she saw the captain again, he was going to strike. To avoid it, she split her legs apart and lowered down to the ground while the sword went over her head. When the sword missed her head, she pulled her legs back together and hurriedly kicked the captain in his open gut.

Feeling the hit, the captain fell back. Next to him, strapped to the leg of another pirate, was a short knife that he took and threw at Toshiro. As she moved away from it, he stood back up, and started at her again. When he was about to strike Toshiro put up her sword as a block, but the reaction of blow still hit her, pushing her back. As she regained composure, the captain charged at her, and pushed her up against the side of the ship. The captain was strong, and frustrated; Toshiro tried hard to fight back, but it was exhausting.

"Not so tough now, are you Toshiro?" The captain taunted.

Now Toshiro was getting aggravated. Her eye started to turn red as she fought back. She closed her eyes, and threw a final push. That push was enough to get him off of her. "I'm about as tough as you are obnoxious. That is very, in case you didn't know."

Their swords met at the other side of the ship, and Toshiro pushed the captain toward the edge. "I said get off my ship, and you will, whether you like it or NOT!" she yelled with another thrust. The captain fell to the floor, and Toshiro held her sword to his neck. "Pitiful sea dog," she said, breathing heavily. She crossed her swords, jabbing the blades into the side of the ship. They intersected just before his neck, making him only a snip away from decapitation.

Zuko looked over at the captain. His hair was out of his small ponytail, and a brown mess. He was sweating out of exhaustion and fear. His eyes were wide and…Red? Zuko fought threw the crowd in front of him to get to Toshiro.

Toshiro closed her eyes as she pushed loose hairs out of her face from the ponytail that was only seconds from falling out. "I win," she said, and she grabbed the hilts of the swords, "Say hello to Davy Jones for me."

"Toshiro!" Zuko shouted, and he jumped to push her away from the swords. Her hair tie fell out, and she turned to Zuko, her eye now fully red. "Zuko? What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled from her lying position on the ground. Zuko was on top of her, and getting up as she yelled at him.

"No…" She heard the captain say, "Kimi?"

"What did you call me?" She asked him as she too stood up.

The captain shook his head and said, "Anything, Toshiro. I expected anything from the mysterious Captain Toshiro. You could be young, old, small, tall, even a girl, but this, oh this I could never had seen coming. Amazing, the grand, dreaded Toshiro is my sixteen year old Kimi."

The crew erupted in whispers, and questions about the captains' relationship. They all stared at either the captain pinned to the ship, or Toshiro, who was confused, angry, and surprised all at once.

Her teeth just showed over her lower lip, and her eyes showed a sense of aggression. "What the hell are you talking about?" She looked to Zuko who was confused, but much less confused than Toshiro. "Zuko did you_"

"No. I saw his red eye. He is the red-eyed pirate you were looking for, so I thought I should stop before you killed him." Zuko cut her off to explain his actions.

Iroh fought through the crowd after his nephew. "You're saying that you are her father?" He asked the captain.

He nodded, trying not to hit the swords still by his neck.

Toshiro started to walk back to him, "I should just kill you right now you bastard!" But Zuko held her back and restrained her from killing him.

"Let him talk, Toshiro," Iroh told her.

She glared at the captain, but listened to Iroh. "Speak, you sea dog."

"First things first," the captain said, "You!" He called to Zans, "When did you plan on telling me about Toshiro's secret? That _he_ was girl?"

"I didn't," Zans, said flatly, "I didn't want you to go easy on the brat."

"I see," the captain said to him, giving him a look of bored astonishment, and irritation. "Next, can these be removed?" He asked implying the swords.

"After I take your head off," Toshiro barked.

Zuko held her back while Iroh removed the swords. They followed him after he asked them to join him in Toshiro's stateroom. "Let me explain my relations to Ki- I mean Toshiro," He started.

"Where's my crew?" Toshiro asked him in a hurried and apathetic tone.

"What?"

"You said first things first. Where is my crew you kidnapped off that beach?"

"Oh, they are in the brink. I'll let them out after_"

"You'll let them out n_"

"Toshiro, let the man speak," Iroh told her.

She sighed and sat in between Iroh and Zuko. She looked to Zuko, and changed her expression when she saw him. He looked disappointed in himself, as if he did wrong. As much as Toshiro was mad that he didn't let her kill the captain when she had the chance, she thought he was doing well, why was he upset? When the captain was looking toward the wall, Toshiro placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder to show that he shouldn't feel so disturbed.

He smiled back at her, and they listen to what the captain had to say.

"Kimi was my daughter. She was so young when the murder happened, it doesn't surprise me that she doesn't recognize me now."

Toshiro went to stand from her chair, but Zuko grabbed her shirt, making her sit back down.

"When she was about six, my wife, Yuki, was killed by an old enemy of mine. I had retired from pirating when I found out Yuki was pregnant, but a pirate found where we had settled down, in a town close to Ba Sing Sai, and killed my wife. He tried to kill me too, along with Kimi, but I had taken her with me, and we escaped. In rage, and as revenge, I packed my belonging, and left Kimi with a friend while I set out to find the murderer.

"I received a letter from the pirate saying that he had attacked my friend's home, and killed my friend, and Kimi. I returned to attend their funeral, when people explained that Kimi was alive, but she was injured. They told me that she was found out of the house, and when she awoke, she only knew her name, and some things from before the injury. Of the slim things, they said I was not one of them. Kimi had run off, and was never seen again."

He looked at Toshiro, who had her arms crossed, and was glaring at him. "Liar," she spat out, "I remember my life before that age very well. I know you aren't my father."

"What was his name?" the captain asked her.

Toshiro stared at him as she thought of the answer. After a couple minutes, the captain broke in again and said, "His name, _my_ name, is Ryuu."

Toshiro's eyes grew even wider as her mind went back to the knife Akihiro had given her. The knife had two names on it, Ryuu and…

"Yuki…" Toshiro said under her breath. She shook her head, "That means nothing. You can't be_"

"Toshiro, tell me about your father?" The captain interrogated her.

She thought about it, just as long as she thought about his name, but nothing came to mind. "I know that it isn't you."

"Toshiro," Zuko spoke up, "When I first saw him, he looked familiar, now that I think about everything that you two did in your duel, he is just like you."

"It could be possible," Iroh joined in, "That your memory holds nothing of your father, but your mind does remember his personality and actions."

Toshiro looked at Iroh and Zuko, then to Captain Ryuu. "My mother I remember, and her name was Yuki. I remember that she looked nothing like me. Therefore I knew I looked like my father. It seems to make sense, but why did you take my ship, and never look for me?"

"I heard stories from a loyal source I would meet with occasionally in Sakura. He told me about how you were searching for the red-eyed pirate. He told me that if I stole your ship, you would stop chasing me. He was wrong, and his name is Zans."

"That bastard was betraying me since I became captain?"

"Before that actually. I would tell him funny stories about my daughter, and I continually heard stories about you as the cabin boy. He never told me that you were a girl, nor about your eye…"

"He must have known you were my father, or something, and knew that if anyone could beat me, it was you. He knew I would follow you to get my ship back. He had no intentions of you getting away from me. That's why the ship stayed such an obvious course, and a slow one at that. He wanted me to catch you. He was planning to have you kill me from the very beginning. However he was wrong."

"That explains why he was so overconfident about you loosing, and why he was so angry when you won," Zuko told her.

Everyone agreed. Captain Ryuu turned to Toshiro, "I'm guessing that means that you believe me, Kimi?"

"I believe you, but don't call me Kimi." Toshiro stood up, held out her hand for a handshake, and Ryuu tightly grasped her hand.

"Now I'm happy to know you were chasing after me."

"Now you're just making me sound scary," she joked. Iroh and Zuko stood up with them, and they started out of Toshiro's stateroom.

"Captain!" A crewman shouted, "Zans stole a life boat and is heading east!"

"Want to catch him, Toshiro?" Ryuu asked her with a smirk that Zuko and Iroh found oh too familiar.

"I have to return Zuko and Iroh to shore," she told him as she gazed over to them.

"I'm ready for another pirate adventure," Iroh said with a smile, and he looked to Zuko, who nodded in agreement. He looked to Toshiro, and said, "What's one more day at sea?"

Toshiro smiled, clenched her fist, and declared, "That bastard dies now."

* * *

**R&R! I love comments!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah edits! Silent Jee, edited (for the most part) and back in action!**

**I do not own any other the avatar original characters, all fan characters are mine**

**Check out my other stories, or my DA account: Witchywinnie**

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Good-Byes**

Toshiro quickly made her way to the wheel and commanded the men turn the ship around. Furious men lined the side of the ship and waited for a good time to attack the traitor. In a dingy, he wouldn't get far fast. "Don't attack, men!" Toshiro told them as she made her way over to the side of the ship over Zans.

"What do you have to say Zans? Better question, where do you have to go? You now have two vicious pirates after you, and we can speak with others. You're a dead man no matter what you do."

"Shut it, Toshiro! You are the reason my life has been utter hell! But apparently trying to get rid of both of you retched pirates was pointless. You're all soft! You couldn't kill a soul!"

Toshiro started to loose interest in the man's rant. Ryuu watched her walk away, and glared back down at Zans.

"I'll start my own crew. I'll run my ship with an iron fist! Murder before even the slightest bit of mercy! Do you hear me, Toshiro? You'll be the first to go!"

"Look, Zans, I hate to rain on your ranting parade, but I don't think that is going to happen," Toshiro returned at the side of the ship.

"And why not?" Zans growled.

"ANCHOR AWEIGH!" she called to the crew. The crew stared at her as they dropped the anchor. They let out a surprised yell when a part of the chain broke loose and the anchor flew down on top of Zans boat.

Toshiro smirked, and watched as Zans swam up to the surface. "Kill 'im," she allowed the crew and they started to throw objects, and some went down the anchor's chain to attack close range. It wasn't long before the sea was red with Zans's blood. "Good work, men."

"Ki- I mean 'Toshiro,'" Ryuu joined his daughter's side and shook her hand for finally killing Zans. Zuko and Iroh joined them and congratulated her.

Zuko reached out and shook her hand. She looked up into his eyes and the speed of their shake grew slower.

"Captain Ryuu, I wish to speak to you more about 'Kimi,'" Iroh led Ryuu away from the teens and he turned to take a final glance.

"I guess you'll be goin' back to trying to gain your honor, right?" Toshiro asked still holding his hand.

"Yeah," Zuko broke eye contact, "And you'll be causing trouble on the seas with your father."

"Something about that doesn't really sound fun," she laughed and made eye contact, again, "It was a pleasure, Zuko. I have to admit, I'm going to miss you."

"Same." He realized he was still gently holding her hand and gazed into her eyes. They weren't deadly, scary, nor were they happy, or sad. They were almost a mix of them all. She was smiling, and he knew she meant the smile, but her eyes looked sad. Still holding her hand, he pulled her closer to him, and caught her as she started to trip. She was now in his arms, and he didn't want to let go.

Toshiro met his gaze and wrapped her arms around his neck. She dug her face into his shoulder, and felt him hold her tighter. She pulled away, wiping away slight tears, and hiding her face. "Next time we make port, which should be soon, you and your uncle will go ashore, and we will leave. You should go pack your things." With that, she left, walking toward the bow of the ship.

Zuko stared at her for a moment, then went to gather his things. When he returned, she was still at the bow, Ryuu was at the wheel, and a dock was only twenty feet away. He walked up to the bow, and stood behind Toshiro. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Though he didn't want to think so, he had a feeling she was crying, and she was. Water glimmered on her smooth cheeks as she looked up into his eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, ran his fingers through her messy hair, and pulled her lips to his. Toshiro threw her arms around him, not remembering that she was on a ship full of men that thought of her as either a daughter or sister.

When they broke apart, they stopped their slight smiles vanished to the sound of applause and whistles. Toshiro just stared at the crowd and sighed. She smiled at Zuko before leaving him to get the men off her back and back to their jobs.

The ship was docked and Toshiro sadly watched as Zuko and Iroh started their walk onto the dock. "So you're just going to let him go?" Ryuu came up to Toshiro's side to join her watching.

"I have to," She told Ryuu, not taking her eyes off of them, "He has his own destiny to fulfill, and I'm not a part of it."

"Says who? Do you have some spirit ability that I don't know about?" Ryuu let out a slight laugh, "You choose your own destiny."

"I have, and so has he. I've chosen the sea, and he has chosen honor. If we encounter again, I will be happy, but I wouldn't put any money on it."

"You don't gamble," Ling joined them, "And you're father is right. Though, you are too. I just want to see how this will all work out."

"He'll gain his honor, and take his rightful place on the throne. I will sail the seas, and the next time will see him, I will be on some type of mission."

"How do you know?" Ling asked her, taking his eyes off the departing men.

"He told me, and I told him," Toshiro lifted herself off of the side of the ship and waved to the men as the turned to wave in return.

"You really like her, don't you, Zuko?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Yes," Zuko answered still waving, "And we'll meet again some day." He lowered his arm and stared at the Dreaded Pirate Toshiro, as she went back to commanding her ship.

A couple of weeks ago, Zuko was in a cell alone, afraid, and haunted by a mad man in the cell beside him. He thought back to that mad man's words,

"Never judge one from looking at others. Not only have I met pirates like the ones you speak of, but I have also met many fire benders and such, and I'll tell you: not one of them is completely the same as the other."

* * *

**All right! She's all posted up for the second time! So in the end, Zuko and Toshiro go their seperate ways, but how long will they be apart? Depends on how many comments I get.**

**I know I am one of those people who will read a completed story and hold my comments for when I finish the whole story, so anyone who hasn't commented, please do! Tell me if you think it's worth a sequel!**

**Ok, I have a poll going asking Silent Jee readers about the sequel idea. Hop over to it and tell me if you think that if there is a sequel if it should be to the series and be Maiko, or if I should keep away from it a bit and make it Zushiro (Zuko & Toshiro)? Here's what I have so far:**

**End of season 2: After an attack on Sakura kills Hana, Toshiro goes undercover, and tricks the Fire Lord into sending her to the man who sent the attack on her "home town," Sakura. She plans to kill for revenge, but when she is sent to a man that she couldn't kill, even if she wanted to, will her mission fail?**

**Ok, now give me some feed back, Guys! But if you really are that heartless not to, then at least, thank you for reading, see you next time!  
**


End file.
